Weapons of the Gods
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: Yugi and Co. learn of 9 rare cards that destory the earth. Now they,with Seto twin sister Raia, must duel an asortment of duelists, including one from his past life
1. Tough at the Top

(This story takes place 4 months after the Doom Gunmen arc, but 2 months before the Latest Magna series in Egypt. IT is currently summer, and they aren't in school. Also, the character Raia Chitoshi is from the story Virtually Yours character, made by Mage of the White Beast, who gave me permission to use her charecter)  
  
Joey sighed as he looked over his deck. He went through it again, checking it for any flaws. But it was as good as it would be getting. It could win him any tournament.  
  
"Too bad there aren't any tournaments." He thought bitterly. HE looked over at his friends as they ate their lunches.  
  
"Come on Yug, let's duel."  
  
Yugi frowned. "What, best out of 10 thousand?"  
  
Joey pounded his fist on the table. "This is ridiculous! We work hard to become the top two duelist in the world, and now we can't find a single person willing to challenge us!"  
  
Tea smiled and put her sandwich down. "What's wrong Joey, looking back at the days when even I could beat you?"  
  
Joey shook his head. "All I'm sayin' is I want something new."  
  
Tristan looked at Joey angrily and hit him on the back of the head. "If you're so bored, get off your butt and challenge someone."  
  
"That's the thing Tristan, we've tried! But everyone runs off." Yugi touched the Millennium Puzzle. "This thing has even caused the newbies to run off. I've even offered to let them use my deck, and they still think they'll win."  
  
Tea bit her lip. "You could always enter a tourney."  
  
"There aren't any that will let us in!" Joey said desperately. "Illusion Industries haven't had a tournament since Pegasus retired. And Seto is still in America, trying to design his theme park. We'd go to a card shop, but none will let us enter. The owners say we drive away business!"  
  
Tea gave them a sympathetic look. "Tough at the top, isn't it."  
  
"Ya." Yugi said sadly. It had been over 2 months since he had dueled someone other than Joey. And even then, it hadn't been much of a duel. HE had won in 5 turns and the kid had ran off, crying to his mommy."  
  
"I tell ya Yug, it's time like this I wish we had some evil doer running around trying to destroy the world.  
  
****  
  
Yugi threw of his shoes and flopped on his bed. He hadn't done anything all day, yet he still felt tired.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami, who stood above him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing..at least for me. But I am worried about you. Lately, you seem..distant."  
  
Yugi closed his eyes. "It just feels like I'm in a rut. All summer, it's been helping grandpa, eat lunch with the guys, read stuff on the Internet."  
  
"I'm sure there is something to do. Why not look at our deck?"  
  
Yugi frowned. "I have. 10 times. It's solid. There isn't a card I need." HE sat up. "I mean, the next set doesn't even come out for 2 whole months!"  
  
Yami chuckled. "Weren't you the guy who complained that Pegasus was making the sets too quickly a year ago?"  
  
"Ya, but now that Pegasus retired, the company has pushed production to a crawl." Yugi moved to his laptop. "Use to be I could go and read some great threads about strategies and new combos. But now." Yugi logged onto a site. ".look here, on duelmonsterrealms.com: Nothing but theories on the next secret rares and some new training guide with a promo in it."  
  
Yami smiled. "Just what we need, another card we need to learn to beat."  
  
"Ya, if we ever duel someone again."  
  
Yami sighed and looked over at the pile of mail Yugi's grandfather had left on his desk. "Hey Yugi, did you see this? You got a letter from Pegasus."  
  
Yugi sat up and grabbed the letter. "Probably another offer to join the Duel Monster's Fan Club..what the?"  
  
Yami leaned over Yugi's shoulder. "What is it?"  
  
"Pegasus want to meet with me and Joey tomorrow at his estate. HE says it's important."  
  
****  
  
"Man, where did Pegasus get the money for this?!?!"  
  
The four friends stared up at gate of Pegasus' mansion. They rang the buzzer, and the steel gate swung open, and they walked up the path.  
  
"This guy has problems." Joey said, looking at the statues of Funny Bunny that littered the lawn. "I mean, I knew Kabia was obsessed with the Blue Eyes White dragon, but it never got this far!"  
  
"A plane shaped like a dragon isn't as bad as this?" Tea asked playfully.  
  
"That's different.."  
  
"How so Joey?" Tristan asked him.  
  
"I don't know...arrrgh!! Forget abot it!"  
  
The friends laughed as the reached the main door. The butler let them in, and led them to Pegasus' main office. HE looked up at them and smiled. He had not changed a bit, still a pink suit, same hair cut. Yugi half expected him to pull back his hair and reveal the famous millennium eye. Instead, he merely shook his hand and offered them a chair.  
  
"I am glad you could come Yugi boy." Pegasus began. "I have asked you to come here because I need your help." Joey and Yugi looked at each other, a mixture of excitement and fear on their face.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"As you know, it is because of me that the god cards were created. But the fact is, there was a reason I made them. There was a reason I searched them out." He sighed, and began to pace. " about 3 years ago, a few months after I first found the millennium eye, I went back to Egypt, to look for duel monsters for cards. It would be this search that would introduce the first series, the one that had the Blue Eyes, the Dark Magician, Exodia. All legendary cards. While there, I discovered a secret tomb, one no one had seen for a millennia. Inside, I learned of a tale that made me believe that my search for the millennium items could end and I may have found a second path."  
  
"I found a tablet that spoke of the Pharaoh. After he had beaten a dark force, he believed that all was well and that peace would finally come to the land. He was wrong. His commander of the royal army, Kappa Neo, betrayed him. Kappa Neo was a legend in his own time, so powerful that the Pharaoh created a weaker item for him, in hopes Kappa would remain loyal. He didn't."  
  
Yugi nodded. "A lesser item. Like Raia's heart. It isn't officially an item, but it's close."  
  
"Yes. This general, for reasons unknown, took some tablets to the Greeks, and even though they were losing the battle with the Romans, they still had an army. He gave to them a gift to destroy the Roman army, and in return, they had to help Kappa Neo destroy the Pharaoh. The Greeks and Egyptians battle upon the sands, but in the end, the Pharaoh sacrificed himself to seal the powers. The tablets were destroyed and the Greeks fell to the Romans, who became Egypt's greatest ally. Kappa Neo ran off, and died in the desert, his item buried in the sands. But the images of the tablets survived, hidden by Greek Soldiers in a tomb."  
  
"What were the images?" Joey asked, leaning in.  
  
"Kappa Neo gave them 9 tablets, of which they used to contact the Greek gods. IN turn, the gods infused into the tablets 9 weapons, which, when used by duel monsters, would be able to destroy any other monster. They were powerful like that, but their true strength was when the were together. When all together, they opened the gates of heaven and summon an grand army of pure light." Pegasus paused.  
  
"When I looked upon these images, I knew that it may be the answer to my problems. With these 9 cards, I could open the gates of heaven and return my beloved to this world. I worked all day and night to hand paint them. But when I brought all 9 together, I felt an energy from them, one that I feared. I separated them, but still felt them calling to me. I needed to stop them, so I went to Egypt, and found the god cards. With them, I believed I could block the Greek weapon cards. But they only made matters worse. I knew I had to get rid of the Greek Weapon Cards."  
  
"What did you do?" Tea asked.  
  
"Did you ever hear the rumors that when duel monsters first came out, I held a tournament?"  
  
Yugi looked at him. "So it was true! A tournament of the greatest masters of the game."  
  
"Yes. I used the tournament to narrow the field down to 8 contestants. To each of them, I gave one card, and kept the last for myself."  
  
Tristan looked at him. "I fail to see the harm in this. I mean, if the cards are separated, it seems that all is alright."  
  
Pegasus sighed. "That's what I thought. But with further reading, I have learned of my mistake. When I first brought the cards together, I opened a rift in space. Over time, this rift has grown. Soon, it will open, and the gates of heaven shall open up, releasing the army of light. The only way to stop this is to bring back the 9 cards. By placing them in a certain order and performing the spell the pharaoh once did, the gate will close."  
  
Yugi looked at Pegasus with concern. "But the spell killed the Pharaoh."  
  
"Only because he tried to do it without the tablets. This time, we will be able to use the cards to close the gate, draining their power instead and insuring the gates remain closed forever."  
  
Joey looked at him. "You say we."  
  
"I need you two. You two are the best duelists, and the only ones that can defeat the 8 other duelists that hold the Greek Weapons cards."  
  
Yugi looked at his friends, and nodded. "We'll help you."  
  
Pegasus smiled. "Good." He moved to a safe. "The Greek Weapons are nearly invincible, so you will need to use one to defeat one." HE pulled out a card and gave it to Yugi. "You'll need to share this one till you gain more."  
  
Yugi looked at the card carefully. "The Crown of Zeus." Yugi thought for a second. "Who are the duelists that we must duel?"  
  
Pegasus shifted. "The thing is, in order to make sure I never got crazy and tried to take the cards back, I held the tournament in secret, and all the duelists hide their identity. Only the 8 know who were there."  
  
Joey threw up his hands. "Wonderful, a needle in a haystack!"  
  
Tea put her head in her head. "You mean 8 needles."  
  
"Not quite. For a while now, \ a rumor has been going around that Kabia Boy was trained by one of the 8, and that is how he became so good in the game."  
  
Tea frowned. "Yea, but Kabia is in America."  
  
"But his sister Raia isn't. She may also have trained with this duelist. Go see her and find that first duelist!" 


	2. Old Friends, New Threats

Raia rummaged through the fridge, and pulled out a wine cooler. Usually, she would never have the stuff in the house. Seto didn't believe in drinking, said it clouded the mind. To Raia, sometimes the mind needed to be clouded.  
  
But now, with her brothers in America, she was in charge. She could stay up as late as she wanted (another thing Seto had a problem with.), eat what she wanted and watch what she wanted.  
  
She pulled out a tub of Ben and Jerry's and flipped to "Whose Line is it Anyway?" She cracked up the volume and settled down into Seto's favorite chair. Who needed to go out when you had all of life's greatest pleasures right at home?  
  
Raia had just gotten the first bite of the sweet dessert in her mouth when the buzzer rang. She let out a groan and muted the TV, and ran up to the intercom.  
  
"This better be good!"  
  
"Raia?" The voice said.  
  
"Yugi! Uh.come on up!"  
  
They 4 friends arrived, and were greeted by Raia. They walked in and gasped. The apartment was a mess. Pizza boxes littered the table, the sink overflowed with dishes. The couch was torn apart, and dirty clothing littered the ground. Tea carefully made her way to a chair and sat down, while the guys cleared a spot on the second large couch. Raia took a drink from her glass and smiled.  
  
"What do you need guys?"  
  
"A maid service." Tea answered with mild disgust. Raia shrugged and ate another spoonful of ice cream.  
  
"Raia, we came to ask you question." Yugi asked, trying not to look about.  
  
"Well, ask me anything."  
  
"What the hell is this?" Tristan asked, pulling on a piece of fabric lodged in the cushion  
  
Raia smiled. "Your mother never teach you about that Tristan?" Tristan's eyes got wide, and he let go of the white fabric and moved away from it.  
  
"Tristan, stop crowding me!" Joey shouted.  
  
Yugi sighed. "We came to ask you about a teacher of yours and Seto's."  
  
Raia set her drink down and leaned in close. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"We were told this teacher of yours competed in a tournament Pegasus started up, one where he won a rare card. We need to talk to him about it."  
  
Raia stood up and paced, and finally sighed. "Seto will kill me for this.."  
  
"And he won't kill you for this?" Tea asked, talking about the room.  
  
Raia laughed. "His name is Geno Roads."  
  
Yugi looked at her in shock. "Geno Roads. The CEO, chairman and owner of Roads Inc, the number one communications business?"  
  
"That's him. Seto and him are partners in crime, so to speak, and Geno taught Seto and me the game of duel monsters. Next year Seto wants him to teach Mokuba."  
  
"We need to see him as soon as possible!" Joey said, standing up.  
  
"Of course. If you guys will wait outside for a minute, I'll be out to show you his apartment."  
  
Tea, Tristan and Joey headed out, but Raia stopped Yugi. His puzzle and her heart glowed, and their Yami's replaced the two teens.  
  
Kaikou looked at the apartment in disgust. "She is such a pig."  
  
Yami frowned. "What do you want? I'm guessing you didn't call me out to talk about housekeeping."  
  
"I want to warn you about Geno. HE is an excellent duelist. He outranks Seto."  
  
Yami smiled. "I've faced worst."  
  
"Just..be careful. Geno has a something to help him."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"  
  
"I..I can't tell you." Kaikou moved to the window. Yami walked over to her.  
  
"What kind of hold does this man hold over you that you can't tell me?"  
  
Kaikou smiled. "You wouldn't understand. But be careful, not everything is as it seems." She gave him a quick peck on the check, and then, both were gone. Raia and Yugi shook their heads.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
Raia frowned. "Who knows. Come on, let's get over there."  
  
***  
  
The 5 of them made their way through the streets of Domino as fast as they could. Though fast could be considered a false hope. Usually, Yugi and Joey attracted a few on lookers and autograph seekers, but with the sister of Seto Kabia (who was a great duelist in her own right), they managed to get a mob around them. The pushed and shoved there way to a large apartment complex, and people instantly left. They knew who lived there, and if Yugi and co. were meeting him, they didn't want to make him mad by keeping them.  
  
Tristan walked up to where the door should be, but only found an elevator. They buzzed.  
  
"Which floor does he live on?" Tea asked.  
  
"All of them." Raia said. "He owns the whole building." She rang the buzzer again. "Geno! Answer the damn door!"  
  
The buzzer crackled, and voice came over it. "Give me a break Raia, I was in the middle of practice. Come on up."  
  
The elevator opened and the gang got in, taking it up 20 floors. The doors opened with a whoosh, and they stepped out into a gym of sorts. All around the walls were boxing bags, weight lifting machines and many different weapons.  
  
"Hey Raia, what's up?"  
  
Raia ran up and hugged the man hat had asked this, a young man about 20 years old, wearing a gray tee and jeans, this blonde hair plastered to his head. HE threw down his kendo sticks and grabbed a bottle of water.  
  
"Yugi Moto I'm guessing?" HE asked.  
  
"Ya." Yugi sat down on a machine. "MR. Roads, we have come here on Maximillion Pegasus' request." Geno's eyes flashed. "HE told us that you won a card at a tournament.."  
  
"Why do you want my card Mr. Moto? And be honest."  
  
Yugi sighed and explained the whole story. Geno chuckled, and for a moment, Yugi thought that the man didn't believe him.  
  
"You may have the card Mr. Moto..but only if you beat me in a duel."  
  
Yugi half sighed. He knew this was coming. But part of him was happy. Finally, a duel that could challenge him, if Raia was correct about Geno's skills.  
  
"Alright, lets get this over with."  
  
Geno lead him to an elevator. As he waited for it to open, Yugi thought.  
  
"Geno will be difficult to defeat. I have no idea what kind of deck he runs, and if he was good enough to compete in that first tournament, he must have a lot of rare and powerful cards."  
  
Yami appeared in front of him. "That's not the half of it."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Before we left, I talked to the spirit of the heart. She told me that Geno possess something else, a power that we can't image. And..and she appeared scared. He holds something, something that scares her so she doesn't dare tell, I guess."  
  
"A rare card?"  
  
"Maybe." He paused. "Yugi, I am worried about what Pegasus said. These cards resulted in my sealing. I do not know if we can defeat them by ourselves."  
  
"We aren't by ourselves. We have our friends. And our deck. Together, we can't fail." 


	3. Rise of the Marauder

The doors opened, and Yugi found himself standing on a dueling platform, Geno on the other side. To their side, his friends watched on.  
  
"Yugi, we must use the heart of the cards to finish this quickly. I hope to defeat him before he can bring out his Greek Weapon card." Yugi nodded, and Yami shifted into place.  
  
"Geno, you do not realize the danger in the card you hold. Please, give it to me now and avoid this battle."  
  
Geno laughed. "I know too well the power. The question is, do you?"  
  
"I doubt you understand. You are involved in a battle, one that has been fought for a long time."  
  
Geno smiled. "You doubt my skills..or power?" He chuckled, and looked down at Raia. She too shifted to Kaikou. "You didn't tell him?"  
  
Kaikou frowned. "Geno, don't do this."  
  
"He started it." He looked at Yami. "Draw your cards."  
  
Yami concentrated. "I need the heart of cards to aid me. Give me a monster to defeat him." HE drew, and his face went pale. "This can't be! Not a single monster card! And..and these spell and trap cards can't help me!"  
  
Yami looked up to see Geno chuckle. "What is wrong, didn't get the cards you wanted? Well, draw again."  
  
Yami looked at him n shock, but did as Geno suggested. But every time, he received the same cards.  
  
"What kind of magic is this?"  
  
"You don't know? I am sad that you don't remember me...pharaoh."  
  
Yami gasped. "You.you know?"  
  
Joey turned Kaikou around and shook her. "Who is this guy!?!?! What kind of trap did you lead Yug into?!?!"  
  
Geno's eyes flashed. "Ask me that question, and let go of her." HE frowned. "Or I will make you let her go."  
  
Joey looked up at Geno and sighed, letting Kaikou go. She gritted her teeth and looked up at him.  
  
"I don't need your help."  
  
"Don't argue with me Kaikou!"  
  
Tristan arched an eyebrow. "Kaikou. Man, you must have hit your head or something. That's Raia."  
  
Geno rolled his eyes. "You think Yugi is the only one with another spirit?" He looked at Yami. "Why do you keep this fool around? For his 'intelligence?'"  
  
"That is enough Geno!" Yami shouted. "You seem to know a lot, and have much power. Now, reveal who you truly are!"  
  
Geno nodded, and pulled up his tee shirt to reveal a sheath, the handle of a dagger protruding from it. Geno removed it, and the light glinted off it's golden surface.  
  
"The 9th item."  
  
"That is right pharaoh. I hold the 9th item." He chuckled. "For too long, you used the puzzle to draw what you needed. But no more. My dagger can severe the link between a person and anything I choose. And I have chosen your deck! That is, unless you swear to duel me fairly."  
  
Yami sighed. "Then this match will be played with no magic." They both shuffled their decks. "But tell me, how did you get the dagger. Pegasus told me that Kappa Neo died in the dessert and the item was lost."  
  
Geno once again turned to Kaikou. "You didn't even tell him that? My my, have you finally come to your senses?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yami asked.  
  
"Kappa Neo never died. He lived, and continued to live, cursed to be immortal, to watch all whom he loved die. And now...he stands before you."  
  
Yami gasped. "You are Kappa Neo? You are the betraying general?"  
  
"Betrayal is in the eyes of the beholder. But enough of this. I have waited long for you to come, and now, I shall finish what I started, and destroy you!"  
  
*** Yami drew and looked over his cards. "The Dark Magician girl! Perfect. With her, I'll be able to take control quickly. Though...I don't know what Geno has. He could have a powerful monster.or a spell card. I'll need to protect myself till my next turn, and then bring forth my magician."  
  
"I will set this monster in defense, and place this card on the field."  
  
Geno nodded. "You are foolish to come here and battle a general. I am skilled in the art of war, and know how to lure enemies to my traps."  
  
Joey pounded his fist on the ledge. "Man, just shudup and duel!"  
  
"I will Summon Gearfried, the Iron Knight to the field. And now, I will activate Reinforcements of the Army, to search for a second monster and bring it to my hand." HE looked through his deck and smiled. "A piece falls into place. Now Gearfried, destroy Yami's face down monster!"  
  
Yami let out a growl as the Feral imp was shattered. "So much for that idea." He thought bitterly. "Alright Geno, let's play."  
  
"I will set this monster, and end my turn."  
  
Geno sighed. "Not much of a challenge. I activate a second Reinforcements. Now my Iron Knight, destroy the face down card!"  
  
It was Yami's turn to chuckle. "For a general, you aren't very good at enforcing your ranks. While you were building up your hand, you left your Iron Knight all alone against a deadly defense. Meet the Big Shield Gardna." (Geno-3200)  
  
"But your monster is now in attack."  
  
"True. But I will simply tribute him to summon, THE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!"  
  
"Way to go Yug!" Joey called out as the female spellcaster destroyed the knight. "You have this one in the bag." (Geno-3000)  
  
"No Joey, Yugi is in trouble."  
  
Joey looked at Kaikou. "What are you talkin' about? Yug there has set up the big blowhard, and nothing can stop him."  
  
Kaikou looked at Yami sadly. "Watch, and see."  
  
"Yami, you have fallen into my trap. For the last 2 turns, I have searched for the 2 cards that will destroy you. And now, I shall reveal them. I summon the Marauding Captain!"  
  
Yami watched a horn bellowed, and a grand warrior rushed forth. He had faced a Marauder before, and knew it's powers.  
  
"What monster are you brining out Geno? Asnother Gearfried?"  
  
"NO. I will summon a second Marauder!" Yami watched as a second warrior joined the first, and both braced themselves.  
  
"Geno, your warriors are strong in effect, but now you have used up all their usefulness. You should have summoned a strong monster to the field to attack me, but you wasted it's effect. I summon the Dark World Swordsman. Attack!" Yami watched the warrior raise it's blades to deliver the blow, only to be stopped by the second marauder. "What?"  
  
"Yami, you fool! My marauders have a second effect. When one is on the field, all other warriors can't be attacked. But with two."  
  
"Both are protected."  
  
"Correct. And now you have wasted your turn." He laughed wickedly. "And your monster. I activate Lightning Blade! Now my marauder, destroy the dark world swordsman."  
  
Yami watched as one Marauder charged his blade with lightning, and let loose an attack, destroying his own warrior. (Yami-3800)  
  
"I will activate Dust Tornado, and destroy the blade."  
  
"That's all? Ha! I thought you were the king of games. But I guess they'll let anyone win the title. I summon Exiled Forces."  
  
Tristan looked at the rough and tough band of warriors. "For a general, you sure do have weak warriors Geno."  
  
Tea nodded. "I mean, Yami still has his Magician, what can that little army do."  
  
Geno looked at them. "More than you know. I activate the Exiled Forces special effect."  
  
"And what is that?" Yami asked.  
  
"The forces may go to the graveyard, taking one of your monsters with them. And guess what, I only have one choice!"  
  
"NO!" Yami called out as the forced picked up the Dark Magician Girl. She kicked and hit her attackers, but they merely laughed, dragging her to the graveyard.  
  
"Hot time in the old cemetery tonight. Now my Marauders, attack!"  
  
"Revel my down faced card, Magic Cylinders!" Geno let out a angry yell as one attack was fired back at him. But the other still connected. (Yami- 2600, Geno-1800) "Your losing lifepoints quickly Geno. And you will lose more soon. But first, I must insure that you will not get to my lifepoints. So I summon Kuriboh."  
  
Geno laughed. "I'm so scared. I will now activate Warrior Returning alive. And I choose the Exiled Forces, which I will summon back to the field."  
  
"Well, use it's effect."  
  
"I don't think so. I chose instead to activate Fusion Dagger! This magic card will fuse 2 monsters together. And I will fuse my Marauder with my Exiled forces to summon, THE BLITZKRIEG COMMANDER!" 


	4. Lightning War

They watched as one Captain and the forces were sucked into a hole. Soon, their emerged a new monster, a marauder in grand armor, his face painted in camouflage, and a great sword and Shield. He looked at Yami and snorted, dismissing him with a wave. The second Marauder knelt before him and Blitzkrieg nodded with approval.  
  
"What does that do?"  
  
Kaikou typed into a computer, and the stats appeared.  
  
Blitzkrieg Commander  
  
Level: 8  
  
Type: Earth  
  
Atk: 2900  
  
Def: 2500  
  
Att: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
  
"Exiled Forces + Marauding Captain"  
  
Effect: While on the field, no warriors can be attacked. Once per turn, tribute one warrior to destroy any monster on the field."  
  
"Man, that is a powerful warrior!" Tea said with a shiver.  
  
"Yes. Yugi is in trouble."  
  
Geno laughed. "Now, use your effect, and sacrifice the other Marauder to kill the Kuriboh, destroying Yami's last defense.  
  
"Multiply!"  
  
Geno cursed as the Kuriboh became five, and he ended his turn with 3 left.  
  
"I now activate Infinite Magic. This card will make my Multiply a continuous card. Every Main Phase 2, my kuribohs will fill my field."  
  
Geno laughed. "Yami, I would be afraid of your fuzzballs, were it not for the card I hold."  
  
"No."  
  
"YES! I activate my Greek Weapon card: THE BOW OF APOLLO!"  
  
Everyone gasped as the card appeared. Slowly, it glowed, and from the sky above, a hole formed. From it descended the hunter god Apollo. He looked at the field, and threw to the Blitzkrieg commander his bow, and ascended.  
  
Geno smiled wickedly. "Now behold the power you seek." The Blitzkrieg armed an arrow and destroyed a Kuriboh.  
  
"That doesn't look that tough!" Joey said smugly. "Yug still ahs his Multiply card."  
  
"Foolish mortal." Geno said. "My bow is deadly. IT allows me to attack each one of Yami's monster zones with an arrow. Say goodbye to all your Kuribohs!"  
  
Yami watched as the Kuribohs flew in all directions, but the commander shoot them all down. HE gulped. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Yami, we can still win."  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"We still have one card that can stop him."  
  
"But..without the ability to call upon the heart of the cards.."  
  
"The heart of the cards still exists. To believe that all it was your magic is a silly. Our deck is strong, and it will aid us, with or without your powers."  
  
"Your right Yugi." Yami retuned to the duel. "Geno, you betrayed me once, but weren't able to kill me. You will not be able to do it this time either. For I draw..YES! I summon Gazelle!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"This duel is over Geno, for I have drawn the card that can defeat your bow. I activate the card Pegasus gave me, the Greek Weapon: THE CROWN OF ZEUS!"  
  
Geno watched in horror as another hole opened, and the king of the gods descended, giving a crown to Gazelle.  
  
"This magic card allows me to select one effect from a monster on the field and give it to Gazelle. And as you once said, I only have one choice!" Gazelle reared up, and the effect implanted in him. "And now, I will play monster reborn to summon back your second marauder, and sacrifice him to activate my gazelle's new effect."  
  
Geno watched in horror as his own Marauder dragged his commander to the graveyard,  
  
"Now Gazelle, I will activate Mage Power. Attack and end it!"  
  
Geno sank to his knees. "My revenge, stolen from me." He looked at Yami. "You stole so much from me."  
  
"What are you talking about? What have I stolen from you? You position, your power?"  
  
"No you fool. You have stolen from me something much more dear." HE moved to the elevators, and was gone, leaving only his card and a single name, the next duelist.  
  
Kaikou sighed. "Why do you always run?"  
  
Yami picked up the card and placed it in his deck box. He looked at the name. "Marrow. Great, just one name." He looked over at Kaikou, who seemed strangely sad. "Come on, we need to find the next duelist." 


	5. The Sides are Chosen

Yugi sighed, pushing the phone book away, disgust on his face. He looked over as the overs were also getting annoyed.  
  
"Geno must of lied to us."  
  
Raia shook her head. "Geno would never lie."  
  
"Yea, he's just an immortal evil general that nearly beat Yug. That is someone we can trust." Joey said.  
  
They had all came back to Raia's apartment to look for the duelist Geno had written about, a person named Marrow. They had spent the last 3 hours going over every phone book and address book they could find, yet no sign of this duelist could be found. Tristan had tossed a ohone book across the room, while Tea was asleep on the coach, snoring loudly.  
  
"I swear, this is hopeless!" Yugi said. He was quickly getting depressed.  
  
"Well, I guess I could call Seto and ask him to look in his master computer. It would take a while though."  
  
They all shouted at her, and she ran to the video phone, avoiding the pillow Joey threw at her. She gave them all a dirty look, and then diealed up the video phone.  
  
***  
  
"I can defeat any small business that comes my way. I can motivate millions of employes. I can duel with the best of them. I control the freaking blue eyes white dragon!" Seto threw the controller on the floor. "So tell me why I can't beat you in a simple game of Mario Kart!"  
  
Mokuba smiled at him. "Maybe I am just a child prodigy." Seto sighed. "OR you just suck."  
  
Seto growled as the phone rang. "This isn't over." HE picked up the receiver, and the screen flicker to show Raia's face.  
  
"Hey sis, what do you need?"  
  
"What, you think I haven't called to purely talk?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Now I know you want something."  
  
Raia sighed. "We need you to look up a duelist for us, a man named Marrow. Geno told us about him."  
  
"Well, I'm not for sure..here we go! Marrow, duelist that was one of the best about 3 years ago. Here's his address." Seto paused. "IF Geno is the one who told you, then who is the 'we' you speak of."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Hey Seto!" Joey said, pushing his way into the screen. "Me and your sis are having a great time!"  
  
Tristan jumped up and tackled Joey. Yugi ran up to the monitor. "Kabia, it ain't like that.."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY APARTMENT?!?!?!"  
  
Yugi gulped, and at that moment, Tea decided to moan inher sleep. Kabia's face went red.  
  
"Oh dear god.."  
  
Raia quickly moved Yugi away fromt eh screen. "Your.shhhhhh.breaking up...eto..have..go..bye!"  
  
"RAIA!" Seto turned back to Mokuba. "Sometimes I wish our parents had used better protection."  
  
***  
  
Geno looked at the pages he had just printed off. On each page was a picture, a list of aliases, decks, and in highlighter, the name of a greek weapon card.  
  
"What are you doig Kappa?"  
  
Geno turned and looked at Shadi. "I am not in the mood. I have little time before the phaorah discovers Marrowr and claims the 3rd Greek Weapon."  
  
"So you plan to try and claim the other cards?"  
  
Geno smiled and tilted his head in a condescending manner. "NO, I plan to get them for the pharaoh, and then allow him to mary Kaikou and make me his butler. OH, and then I'll let you be his personal protector." HE frowned. "You really are an idiot."  
  
"I'm not the one that lost his card to the pharaoh. I am not the one that continues to dwell in the past."  
  
"HE killed my..he killed Kaikou."  
  
"He didn't do anything."  
  
"Yea, right." Geno sighed. "Shadi, I have allowed you to interfere with all this for some time. But now, I have business. Get in my way, and I will use my dagger to take your items and sela your mind."  
  
"Just tell me, how do you plan to get the others?"  
  
Geno laughed. "I have my ways."  
  
***  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea grabbed their things. They headed for the door, and Yugi turned to Raia.  
  
"Well, thanks for your help. Now, we have to.."  
  
Raia grabbed her coat. "There is no way you are ditching me. Seto ditched me during duelist kingdom and tried to during Battle City. For once in my life, I am going to be where the adventure is."  
  
Yugi sighed. "Raia, all you would be doing is sitting on the sidelines cheering for me. You know what that would make you? Tristan. Do you want to be Tristan?"  
  
Raia thought for a second. "I'll risk it."  
  
Tristan paused for a second. "HEY!"  
  
***  
  
Marrow looked at the man in front of him carefully, scanning him, trying to decide what to think. The man was tall, taller than him (a lot of people were though, him being only 5'3). He had hazel eyes, but there was an intensity in them, not common in most eyes. A fire burned. HE wore a leather jacket, open to show off his tight muscle shirt, a pair of sunglasses up on his forehead. He was built like a swimmer, a strong upper body, lean stomach and waist, and powerful legs. He would have felt intimated by this man if it weren't for the fact that he behaved so well, in such a business level.  
  
"Tell me..I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."  
  
"I didn't give you it."  
  
"Well...you are correct in your statement. I do hold a Greek Weapon card, though how you know about it.."  
  
"That doesn't matter. What does matter is the business at hand. Soon, a group of duelist will come looking for you, wanting your card. I would like you to duel one of them, and get from them 2 cards, the Crown of Zeus and the Bow of Apollo."  
  
"And why should I?"  
  
"Well, as compensation, I will give you these up front." The man pulled out of his jacket 2 cards. Marrow stared at them in disbelief.  
  
"But..I thought these were myths!"  
  
"They are very real. Only can be obtained in foreign packs, but they are the strongest monsters in your..field."  
  
"These will cover the first card. But I think I will need more if I am to get the second one, especially against such a good duelist."  
  
"The facts are, the duel itself is a reward." The man leaned in close. "One of the duelists knew your son. He defeated him in a duel."  
  
Marrow gulped. "You lie. My son disappeared to go to a tournament."  
  
"Yes. But before that, he dueled a boy, and That boy defeated him. That defeat would lead to his disappearance. You know this. You have known for some time. Your son hated that lose. It is what caused him to go to the next tournament. IT was there that he disappeared."  
  
He pulled out two cards and handed them to Marrow. He felt the edges, and stared at the pictures. "I found them at the spot where your son last dueled. I offer these to you as a second payment. Beat the first duelist, the boy that drove your son to madness, the one that holds the two other Greek weapons card, and get them for me; and I will deliver the one that kidnapped him."  
  
Marrow looked at the man carefully. "I will destroy Joey Wheeler, and make him pay for what he did to my boy!"  
  
"Then it is a deal." HE walked towards the door. "I warn you though: There are two girls with these duelist. They are to meet no harm. Should you touch one hair on either's head, I will make you join your son." With that, he pulld out a golden dagger and slashed at the door, a massive rip appearing in the air. HE walked through it and was gone. 


	6. Live Fast

Geno looked from a hill as Yugi and friends walked toward the cemetery he had just been at. HE smiled grimly.  
  
"You took my Kaikou away from me pharaoh. For that, I shall make you pay, starting by taking someone you care for away from you. First Joey Wheeler shall fall, and then I shall strike against your vessal. You have involved him, and he shall pay to if he gets in my way."  
  
He watched as Raia and Yugi both shifted with their spirits. He held back, wanting to go to her. But he couldn't. She protected the pharaoh, and she swore to protect him, even against.... But one day, she would defect, and return to where she belonged.  
  
"The age of the pharaoh comes to a close. The Rise of the Marauder is at hand. It shall start with the past, unearthing against Wheeler."  
  
Kaikou glanced up at him, and both locked eyes. She mentally pleaded with him to end this, but he turned from her, resisting to run to her, to forget all this and letting the past die. But HE had started this 5000 years ago and he would not allow himself to make all that time be in vain. He would finished what he started  
  
***  
  
Tea looked at the cemetery wih mild disgust. "I hate graveyards. I never want to be in one ever again!"  
  
Kaikou smiled wickedly. "You'll be in one someday."  
  
Tea looked at her and her face went white. "I think I just decided on cremation."  
  
Tristan smiled. " Tea, there is no reason to be scared with us guys around here to protect you."  
  
At that moment,a dog howl echoed through the graveyard, and Tristan leapt into Kaiou's arms. Yami smiled.  
  
"You were saying?" He paused. "That shack, that is the building the printoff spoke of." As he lead the way, Tristan looked at Kaikou.  
  
"You can let me go now."  
  
She shrugged, and dropped Tristan hard on the ground and walked into the shack, muttering, "Yea, I'm going to be another Tristan. That wasa good one Yugi."  
  
Tristan rubbed his back. "I ain't scared. I'll just wait out here for you guys." He looked around the yard, and heard something laugh. He whipped around, and smashing into a tree. When he looked up, he saw a shadowy demon sitting in the tree. IT tilted it's head and smiled down at him, baring it's fangs.  
  
"Boo."  
  
"On second thought..." Tristan ran to the shack and rushed inside. The figure stepped down and removed the mask.  
  
"What's revenge without some play." Geno said with a laugh. He looked at the graveyard. "Death, it's a good thing."  
  
***  
  
Marrow looked his guests up and down. "Well, I don't get many young people around here. Most people don't like to talk to the gravedigger."  
  
"Well duh." Tea said, only to receive a stern look from Kaikou.  
  
"But tell me, why are you here?" Marrow moved slowly from his chair, his body creaking like a skeleton. Joey shivered.  
  
"We're..here to ask about duel monsters."  
  
Marrow smiled. "Ah yes. I know that game well. Use to play. You kids play the game?"  
  
Joey nodded. "Ya. Uh.we're here to ask you about a tournament you were in."  
  
Marrow raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I was in a lot of tournaments."  
  
"The one we're interested in is one held by Maximillion Pegasus." Yami said. Marrow stared at him for a second, but his gaze returned to Joey.  
  
"Yes, that one. Funny, I thought the duelist in that tournament were annonomous."  
  
"We were given your name by a man named Geno Roads."  
  
Marrow frowned. He thought back to his visitor. "I don't know any man by the name of Roads. I dueled a woman their, her name was Amy Birchmeier."  
  
Yami paused. If Marrow didn't know Geno, how did Geno know him?  
  
"Anyway, we were told you had a rare card."  
  
Marrow laughed. "So, someone has finally come to take that old card from me huh?" He smiled. "Well, I will duel for it, but only if you have a Greek Weapon as well."  
  
"We have two." Yami said.  
  
"Well then, if you bet your two, then I will beat mine."  
  
Kaikou frowned. "Why should we bet two?"  
  
"I don't want your cards, you want mine. I have more to lose, so you must give me something more."  
  
Yami sighed. "It's a deal." He took out an extra duel disk. "We shall duel."  
  
"Your half right." Marrow said, taking the disk. "I'll be duelin', but not you. I will duel your friend over there."  
  
Joey looked at him with shock, then nodded. "Your on."  
  
***  
  
They headed outside, and Joey slipped the two Greek Weapon cards into his deck. Both activated their disks. Joey smiled, ready to finally duel.  
  
Yami and Kaikou both watched from the sidelines. "Think this Marrow guy is any good?" Kaikou asked.  
  
"He was at the tournament, so he must be. But I fear he may have help."  
  
"You think Geno is aiding him?"  
  
"Yes, though I have yet to sense his item activating it's affect. But if he does try anything, I will use my own power to even the odds."  
  
They didn't see Geno sitting on the shacks roof, a bucket of popcorn between his legs,a big gulp in his hand.  
  
"Aren't the cute? The little sweethearts are together, talking about strategy. Of course, the pharaoh doesn't even remember that he was married to Kaikou, but oh boy, does she." He munched a handful of popcorn. "This is going to be good watchin'!" He paused. "And I am talking to myself."  
  
Joey drew and smiled. "Geno tried it, so I might as well. I will set these two cards and summon my Marauding Captain."  
  
Marrow smiled. "My friend, you appear to be very good at dueling. I will have to work hard to defeat such a duelist as you. I will just set this card and end my turn."  
  
Joey couldn't hide his happiness. This was getting better and better. "I will summon a monster to deal with your face down monster, Sasuke Samerai. This monster can istantly kill off your defense beast!"  
  
Joey watched as a massive pyramid arose from the card. "What is that?"  
  
Marrow laughed. "That is my monster, the Pyrimid Turtle! This zombie monster can summon one other zombie to the field."  
  
Joey watched as a second Pyrimid Turtle arose from the ground. HE rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What is with all the zombies?"  
  
"Things don't stay dead. Like the past. What's wrong Joey, don't like the zombies? Remind you of your sins?"  
  
Joey paled. "How did you know my name? I never told you my name."  
  
Marrow frowned. "I know you because my son told me of you. You know, my boy, the one you cheated during Duelist Kingdom. Maybe you remember these two cards." He held up Zombie Dragon and Armored Zombie  
  
Yami suddenly felt something click. He looked up at Marrow, and saw the face for the first time, and realized he had seen it before.  
  
"Your Bonz's father, aren't you?"  
  
Marrow snorted. "Finaly figured it out? Yes, my boy Bonz faced you Joey, and because of you cheating ways, you drove him into madness, and caused him to go to Battle City, where he disappeared."  
  
Joey gritted his teeth. "Your boy is the one that cheated!"  
  
"LIAR! I will make you pay for your lies! Now, attack my monster!"  
  
Joey paused, and began to laugh. "You shouln't allow your emotions to get the better of you. You just told me your strategy. It seems to me, if I wait a turn, I'll be able to beat your turtle, what else it sends out, and still kill your life points!"  
  
"Yea Joey, you show this creep!" Tristan called out.  
  
Kaikou rolled her eyes. "Did Joey Wheeler just say 'Don't let your emotions get the best of you?' Is the world ending?"  
  
Yami frowned. "Joey is thinking strategy. But I fear this man has more up his sleeve. Bonz was a good duelist, and Marrow will be tne times better."  
  
Marrow wickedly grinned like a madman. "You fell I my trap the instant you agreed to duel. I sacrifice my Pyrimid Turtle to summon THE GREAT DEZARD." 


	7. Die Young

Joey looked at the strangly dressed spllcaster. "That don't look like any zombie I know." "This spellcaster is the master of zombies, as am I and my son. Now my Dezard, destroy his marauder!"  
  
Joey watched as his captain fell to the wizard, who began to glow and chant. "What is he doing?"  
  
"You shall soon see." Marrow said sternly.  
  
Joey looked at his cards. "Perfect," He thought, "I have Blast with chain and Kuni with chain on the field. With these, I can take out his Dezard and leave him wide open."  
  
"I will se thtis card and end my turn." Joey said, trying to hide his smile.  
  
Marrow merely shrugged. " I summon poison mummy inattack mode. Now my Dezard, attack!"  
  
"I don't think so! While you were worried about getting your Dezard out, I have been setting traps to counter him. And now, I will stop your mummy. Activate Kuini with Chain. Watch as your spellcaster is trapped!"Joey nodded his head as his Sasuke threw the cahin. But to his shock, Dezard destroyed it. "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"There is a reason why I choose Dezard. He is more powerfull then you can imagine. When he destroyed your marauder, he took his life force, and channeled it into a spell, to block all magic and trap cards that could effect him. Now my spellcaster, complete your attack and begin your final spell!"  
  
They all watched as Dezard destroyed the Samurai, and began to glow with a dark light, he sunk into the ground.  
  
Yami looked at Kaikou. "What sort of magic is this?"  
  
Kaikou gulped. "I fear what it is. Geno told Raia of a card, that could only appear with the aid of a spellcaster. HE said only the most skilled duelist could summon it. I believe Marrow has done just that."  
  
A card appeared and Joey looked at it. "That's it?"  
  
"Attack it if you want. But first, Poison mummy?" (Joey-3000)  
  
"I think your bluffing. That ain't a scary monster, it's just your beast, wating to perform a spell. So, I will let it wait, and set this monster in defense." Joey set the card down with a satisfied nod.  
  
Marrow began to laugh. "You are a complete moron. Now I know you cheated my son. I will now reveal y ultimate zombie. Arise, FUCHIOH RICHIE!!!"  
  
Joey watched n fear as from the ground a great skeleton arose, clothed in tattered cloaks and a broken staff it looked at him with it's piercing gaze. Old gray muscles clung to it's bones, and in it's dead eye sockets burned flames of red, like hell had been trapped inside it's brain.  
  
Geno sipped his soda. "I love it when the monster finally appears! And sucha grand enterance!"  
  
***  
  
Marrow laughed. "Do you realize the error in your not attacking? Everytime my monster returns face up, it brings with it a fallen zombie. Say hello to the Pyrimid Turtle!" He smiled. "But it gets worse. For in this turn, I had drawn the card I needed, the SPEAR OF HADES!"  
  
Joey watched as from the ground arose Hades (and not the one that Bakura played. This was the greek hades), who threw to the zombie king his spear.  
  
"What does that do?" Joey asked.  
  
"The spear allows me to summon one of your fallen monsters to the field withan attack zero the next turn. So beware Joey, soon a zombie will arise, and will be the death of you." HE paused. "By the way, don't try and ue a magic or trap card on my Fushioh, it kept it's effect from it's Dezard form.  
  
Joey looked at his hand. He had nothing he could play that could stop Richie.  
  
"Wait! That might just work!" He thought. HE knew it was a risk, but if he played it right, it would insure his win.  
  
"I will set this card down, and activate Ragiki Break. I will sicard one card to destroy your Mummy."  
  
Marrow laughed. "Please. My Fushioh is the main danger. And with my Spear of Hades, I will draw out an easy target for him. Now, end this game, and bring forth our victim!"  
  
Joey crossed his fingers as three cards appeared. The Fushioh aimed the spear, and destroyed one. Joey watched as it materialized.  
  
"YES!" Joey called out, dancing around.  
  
Tristan sighed. "IT's finally happened, he lost his mind."  
  
Joey looked at Tristan. "No. I just own the duel."  
  
Marrow smirked. "How so?"  
  
"You struck the monster I discarded last turn, The Ogre Slayer."  
  
Marrow paused. "What does that do?"  
  
"When he is attacked by a monster with an attack and defense higher than 2000, all apposing monsters are destroyed."  
  
"NO!" Marrow screamed as his monsters slowly faded away.  
  
"And now it is time to end this duel. Like your son Bonz, you fail to move on. You dwell in old ideas, which causes you to stop learning. I activate the Bow of Apollo on my final moster, Gearfried!"  
  
Gearfried took the bow from Apollo, and with 3 arrows ended the duel.  
  
"Now, give me the Greek Weapon card."  
  
Marrow stepped towards him, but suddenly grabbed Tea and pulled out a knife. "I will not allow you to cheat me like you cheated my son!"  
  
HE readied his blade, but suddenly stopped. Joey tried to move to stop him, but found,a s did everyone else, that he was frozen in place.  
  
Yami watched as Geno leapt from the house, his dagger glowing. He walked up to Marrow and took his deck.  
  
"I warned you about touching the women, and now that you have failed me and broken our pack, I shall allow you to join your son!"  
  
"Don't do it Kappa Neo!" Yami shouted, but Geno sspun the dagger, and with a scream, Marrow was trapped in the shadow realm. Geno Picked up his duel disk, and with a slight glare at Yami, put the Spear of Hades in Joey's hand, and walked away, Marrow's deck in hand. 


	8. No Man's Land

"Well, I found this Amy girl." Tea replied. The gang looked at the laptop Tea had been working on.  
  
"Hmm, says here that when she is head of the Cheth Lambda Sigma, a local sorority at Domino University."  
  
Tristan smiled. "Well, that should be easy enough."  
  
"Actually, it could be very difficult. Cheth Lambda Sigma is well known for being 'Girls Only'. In fact, no man has ever stepped foot into their house." Raia replied.  
  
"So how do we get in?" Joey asked. Raia and Tea exchanged glances, and then smiled. "So.what are we going to..."  
  
All three of the guys went pale. "Oh no, oh no!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
"I am going to get you for this Tea." Yugi replied in a sour tone.  
  
"I think you look cute." Tea replied with a laugh.  
  
Yugi sighed and adjusted his skirt, and pushed up his 'bosom'. He sighed, touching his hair. "Did you have to make me wear it down? It will take hours to get it to look right."  
  
"Listen to Yug Tristan, he is already acting like a girl!" Joey said with a laugh.  
  
"Quiet Josephine! At least my butt doesn't look big in my dress!"  
  
"Hey, I can't help it if my hips are childbearing."  
  
Tristan held out his hemline. "Is this dress too short."  
  
Tea looked at Raia. "This is way to strange."  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
They paused and looked around the campus. It was a normal college, large buildings, big courtyards, and students all over. They moved towards the Cheth house, and Joey stared at the statues that stood on the main lawn.  
  
"That's strange, this woman has wings." HE said.  
  
"That's a Harpy Joey." Yugi replied. "That's strange though, it looks familiar."  
  
They didn't have time to think it over, for Tea and Raia were pulling them to the door. A young freshman answered.  
  
"Hi, you must be the high scholars that called! My names Becky, and I am, like, totally glad to see you! Come on in."  
  
They nodded and walked inside, and followed Becky as she led them through the large house. They looked over the study rooms, the den, and were lead into the hall of members.  
  
"This is were the photos of all famous Cheths are hung." Becky pointed out the photos of interest. "A lawyer here, a reporter there.."  
  
"Holy cow Yugi...oh..a." Joey said. "Look at this one! "  
  
They all gathered around a picture of a blonde woman, a deck of cards in her hand. Yugi shook his head  
  
"It's.it's Mai!"  
  
Becky nodded. "Ah yes, that is Mai Valentine. She graduated about.oh..a year and a half ago."  
  
"Mai went to college?" Tristan asked.  
  
"And graduated?" Joey asked, slightly stunned.  
  
"Mai is one of our top members. And to be recognized for her duel monster skills is even more amazing."  
  
"How so?" Raia asked.  
  
"Well, for about 3 and a half years now, duel monsters has been one of our biggest training programs. We are well known for our Harpy Duelists."  
  
"I thought that statue looked familiar." Yugi said under his breath.  
  
"But Mai is the second best duelist we put out. She would be number one, if it weren't for that cheater Yugi Moto. Thanks to him, Mai actually gave up Harpies and plays with Amazons! But, we still hope she will return."  
  
"Cheater my foot!" Yugi thought in his head.  
  
"Yugi, calm down." Yami replied.  
  
"I know, stay focused."  
  
"No, I mean when you get mad, your chest bounces up and down, and I will not have a slut for a host."  
  
Joey whistled, inspecting the painting. " Man, I forgot how hot Mai looked.OW!" Joey said, Raia smacking him in the back of the head.  
  
"Do you wish to see Amy? That's why you came, isn't it?"  
  
"Yea." Yugi replied.  
  
Becky lead the way upstairs. "Amy has a lunch prepared. It should be a treat, because she is meeting with a benefactor that's back the sorority. With the money coming in, when you guys graduate, we should have some of the best duel monster supplies money can buy."  
  
"Why is this benefactor helping you?" Tea asked.  
  
"Because we can get him something others can't."  
  
Yugi paused at the door. "He?"  
  
The doors to the room opened, and they looked into the dinning room. Inside, Amy Birchmeier stood at the end of the table. She had long blonde hair, a pretty face, and wore a sweatshirt and blue jeans. However, their gaze was locked on the gentleman beside her, in his hand was a golden dagger.  
  
"Geno." Raia replied. She turned to leave, but found the door locked.  
  
"We would like it very much, if you would join us." He said, and with a flick off his dagger, they were frozen. He looked at the three guys.  
  
"Why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"To sneak in." Tristan replied. "What, we don't look good?"  
  
Geno frowned. "Let me answer that like this:" He went over to the garbage bag and tossed his cookies. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "That will replace Kaikou's sealing in my nightmares."  
  
***  
  
Amy stood at her side at the dueling arena. The sorority had designed it to make best use of their limited spaces. The house had been build like an O, with a large open center encircled by the hall that lead to other room. At two opposite ends on the third floor stood a small platform, and the 1st floor had small hologram projects, giving the duelist the feeling of being a general looking over their map, deciding their strategy.  
  
Geno and the sisters sat at the 4th floor, and Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan stood on the 2nd floor, guarded by a few of the older members. Raia stood upon the other side of the dueling arena. She looked down at her heart.  
  
"I don't get why Geno is doing this? I mean, he keeps talking about you and the spirit of the puzzle, and it seems as if he doesn't even care about the Greek Weapon cards. Are you sure you don't remember him."  
  
Kaikou appeared before her. "Only what he has already told us. I remember being told he was a grand general while I was growing up, and then he returned and hung out with priest Seto. But.."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I do remember him arguing with Yami about me. Something about him not trusting him, and that his motives for me were not pure."  
  
Raia paused, thinking. "You said he was talked about when you were growing up?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Raia frowned. "Look at him, he looks 20, 22 tops. Does he look the same as he did when he first returned?"  
  
"Yea, but.how can that be? I mean, he should have been almost 40, yet he appeared to be in the prime of life. What happened during those 17 years." Kaikou shook her head. "It's still a bit fuzzy..."  
  
"Well, we need to worry about the duel now, and think about Geno later."  
  
Kaikou nodded, and they switched places. She turned, and looked at Amy, who smiled. "Amy, I am dueling to insure the safety of the world. I warn you know, do not under.."  
  
"Man, do you little girls ever shut up?" Amy asked in a condescending tone. "Lets duel."  
  
Geno stood up and addressed both combatants. "Remember, the loser shall give up all their Greek Weapon cards tot eh winner" HE then looked at Yugi and Kaikou. "And this match will be item free. Use the item, and I will use mine. Don't, and I will merely watch."  
  
Kaikou and Yugi nodded, and the duel began. 


	9. Mistresses of the Sky

Kaikou drew and looked at her hand. "I will start by setting these two cards, and then summon Hysteric Fairy in Attack mode!" The book-holding angel appeared upon the field and looked at Amy with interest.  
  
"Man, someone needs to give that card a makeover, she looks like a man!" Amy paused. "I think I will give her more color to start out with. So, I will summon Harpy Lady. But, in order to help your little angel, I will need more attendants, so I will activate Elegant Egotist!"  
  
Kaikou watched as the mirrors appeared and soon a Harpy Lady Sisters appeared. Amy commanded it to attack.  
  
'I activate Raigeki Break! My sacrificing one card in my hand, I can give my fairy the ability to smite you sisters! Now Hysteric!" The angel glowed, and it's fingers glowed as her book opened and she scanned the pages. She began to chant, and a lightning bolt struck the Sisters down. "Now, it is my turn to show you some beauty tips. But the color I will add is more of the black and blue type. Attack!" (Amy-3500)  
  
"Two can fight like that. I summon the black sheep of the Harpy family, Harpy's Brother!" From the sky came a whoosh as the bro flew into battle.  
  
Joey whistled. "Man, this duel is cool!" Tea gave him a dirty look. "Well, besides the whole Geno-kidnapping-us thing. But you got to admit, it is cool to see an all aerial battle in an aerial arena like this."  
  
Yugi nodded. "It does seem like a cool way to duel, I just wish I was up there and not watching."  
  
"Don't trust Raia and the spirit of the heart Yugi?" Geno called down to him. Yugi blushed, surprised Geno had heard him.  
  
"Well, if we are going to be matched with attacks, I will simply have to defend. I set this monster, and activate Chorus of Sanctuary." Slowly, clouds began to form around them, and flowers burst from the lowest floor, and a large gate appeared in front of Kaikou and her monsters. Heavenly music began to play as little cherubs floated around them.  
  
"Cute Raia." Amy said with a smile. "You know how to throw a party. So, I guess I will blend in and also place one monster in defense."  
  
Geno frowned. "Would you two knock the cute talk off and just fight?"  
  
Kaikou stared up at him. "Butt out, unless you want to come down and duel me yourself."  
  
Geno rolled his eyes. "That will come soon enough Kaikou." He thought  
  
**** Next ****  
  
Kaikou turned back to Amy. " IT is time to make room in here. So I will activate Offering to the Doomed." Slowly, Harpy's Bro faded away. "And now, clear the way Hysteric!" Kaikou watched as a large bird appeared.  
  
"Say hello to Tornado Bird, who will blow two of your cards back to your hand!" Kaikou turned her to see a cherub fly past him smack into a wall, knocking the little angel out.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
Amy drew, and smiled a wicked grin. "They say that we ladies need to always make sure our jewelry matches the occasion. Well, I have 2 pieces that will work well here. First, I will summon Harpy Lady. Next, I will activate the Family Heirloom!" Around the Harpy's neck appeared a small locket. "This card allows me to summon one Harpy's Bro to the field." Another screech was heard, and the Second Bro appeared. "Finally, I have just the jewel that will make my monster ready to destroy you. I activate the Greek Weapon Card, CHARM OF HERA!"  
  
Slowly, the sky began to glow, and queen of Gods floated down, radiating with power. She removed from her wrists two bracelets and threw them to the Harpy Lady, and slowly rose. Everyone watch in awe as she rose past each level, and all turned away from her. But Geno didn't even flinch when the goddess looked at him directly. His eyes flashed, and he mouthed something to her. Hera's face paled, and she quickly left the field, and Geno smiled.  
  
The Harpy Lady meanwhile had flown to Hysteric, and given it one of the bracelets. Amy ended her turn and turned the game over to Kaikou.  
  
Kaikou set her trap card and reactivated the Chorus of Sanctuary. Geno grabbed the little cherub as it flew past him, and whispered in it's ear. It nodded, and flew down to Tristan, and mooned him.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Now Amy, let us see what your Greek Weapon can do. Attack my Hysteric!" The angel chanted, and the Harpy lady exploded. "Well, that wasn't interest.." She stopped as her own angel teetered, and fell to the crowd, exploding. "WHAT!?!?!?!"  
  
"You should have been careful about the Greek cards, for they are full of tricks. The Charm of Hera allow me to select two monsters. When one is destroyed, the other is as well." She paused, and looked at Kaikou, smugness written all over her face. "And then, when destroyed, the charms return. I then must choose two new monsters my next turn."  
  
Kaikou watched as the Charm returned to Amy, she drew and smiled. "I will first summon Birdface, and equip it and your defense monster with my charm. Then, I will destroy your Sanctuary by activating Rising Air Current!" The sanctuary blew away, and Harpy's Bro and BirdFace rose high into the air, coming up to the final floor, right next to Geno, who waved. "Now, attack Birdface!"  
  
"Why would you do that?" Kaikou asked as both monsters disappeared, Birdface pulled to the graveyard.  
  
"Hey, sometimes you must destroy one to save others. Now my Bro, attack!" (Raia-3600)  
  
Raia frowned, and looked at her hand. "I have to rid myself of that damn Bro..This might just work!"  
  
"I will remove Hysteric and the card I discarded to use Offering to summon Soul of Purity and Light! Attack!" (Amy-3400)  
  
Amy merely smiled. "You may attack once, but I will still destroy you over and over. I summon Harpy Lady, and activate both Family Heirloom and Elegant Egoist." Everyone covered their ears as screeches filled the room, and the Bro and Sisters flew down. "Now, I will equip the Charm of Hera to my Lady and your soul of purity and light. Attack!"  
  
"Waboku!" Kaikou sighed as the female monks protected her life points.  
  
"IT doesn't matter, I still have you!"  
  
Kaikou sighed. Amy was right, she had no monsters, and any monster she set would be destroyed by the charm.  
  
****Next****  
  
"Or would it?" Raia thought.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kaikou asked.  
  
"Think about it. Only once has the charm hurt us, all the other times, it hurt Amy."  
  
"Then why does she play it every turn?"  
  
Raia smiled. "It's effect. Amy said it herself: 'I MUST choose.' She ahs to select two monsters."  
  
"So if she were forced to select two of her own."  
  
"Then all we have to do is destroy one of them." Kaikou thought happily.  
  
"Now, we need to draw a monster that can destroy one of those beasts."  
  
All that time, Geno had been secretly watching Kaikou, and saw she had finally figured out the flaw in this Greek Weapon. But now, he feared she believed she needed a monster. In his mind, debate raged: Get the card, or help Kaikou win.  
  
"Yes!" Kaikou thought, a smile on her face. "It ain't a monster, but it is even better!"  
  
Geno smiled as he sheathed his dagger. HE would be kicking himself for this, but it would be worth it if Kaikou won the duel.  
  
"I will set this card and end my turn." Kaikou replied.  
  
Amy merely smiled. "Oh, too bad. Attac..." She stopped as the two charms attached themselves to her monsters. "What?"  
  
"Your charm is deadly, but only if you use it right. You should have waited, when I had a lot of monsters, and then killed two at a time. But you got greed, and wanted this to end soon. But that was your mistake. For now, with no monsters on my side, your charms must go on your monsters."  
  
"NO!" Amy called out. But then, she smiled. "But you forgot, I need to have one of my monsters destroyed to activate the effect. You are out of time."  
  
"Your right..about needing to destroy a monster. I activate Heavenly Purge!" They watched the card appeared. An angel Michael appeared, as well as the fallen angel Lucifer. Lucifer smiled, and ran to Harpy's Bro, and possessing him. "My trap card will allow my angel to cast your monster, now a servant of Lucifer, down to the graveyard. And thanks to your charm, your Sisters will go as well."  
  
They watched as Michael grabbed the bro, and with a toss, cleared the field. Amy cursed, her hand was empty.  
  
"And now, I draw.." Kaikou laughed, despite herself. "This card shall end you. For I have drawn, HEART OF THE CARDS!"  
  
Geno nodded with improvement as the golden heart appeared, and slowly turned into the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and with one strike, ended the game. HE made sure Amy handed over the Greek Weapon card, and took out his dagger, leaving the house through a dimensional slash. 


	10. Upgrade

"I.I tell you doc, I still hear them..I still hear the voices. They.they don't stop. I, I try to block them out, but they won't go away, they just."  
  
The doctor looked down at his patient. The man sat on a small chair that had been bolted to the chair, restrained by a straight jacket. He looked up at the doctor, his wild eyes partially hidden by his blonde bangs. The doctor Knelt down next to him.  
  
"Now, we all know there were no voices, right Keith?"  
  
Keith looked up at the doctor, and slowly nodded. "I know doc, I know, it's just."  
  
"Keith, it was all just trauma, brought on by a head trauma you suffered when you were evicted from Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"And.and Yugi Moto?"  
  
The doctor sighed. "Keith, we all know Yugi Moto isn't some powerful pharaoh from Egypt. He's a kid who won a tournament."  
  
"He isn't the pharaoh, there's a spirit in his puzzle."  
  
"Keith, you need to remember one thing: There are no Millennium Items, there are no secret powers. It was a game."  
  
Keith nodded. "Thanks doc."  
  
The nurse lead him back to his room, and he sat down on the bed, thinking what the doctor said. Of course he was right, there were no secret powers, no mysterious items. But.Keith couldn't believe all he had been through was a lie. HE slammed his head against the wall.  
  
"Why did this happen to me!" HE called out. "If there is some powerful force, show yourself and answer me!!!!"  
  
He looked around, hoping for something to appear, and at the same time, hoping nothing came. After a minute, he smiled.  
  
"Keith!"  
  
Keith turned to see a glowing slash in the air slowly open, and out stepped a man, holding a golden dagger. Keith backed away, fear in his eyes.  
  
"Who.who are you?!?!?!"  
  
The man smiled, and removed his coat and glasses, flinging them on the bed. "Keith, you forget your old friend?"  
  
"G.Geno?" Keith asked, looking at him. "You.you have an item?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Your not real, you're a really here. Your not."  
  
Geno held out his dagger, and Keith froze in place. HE looked at him in fear as Geno rose in the air, hovering over him.  
  
"Do not take me for some drugged out hallucination. I am more than that."  
  
Keith looked at him carefully. "Prove it."  
  
Geno sighed, and with a flick of the dagger, the straight jacket fell off of him. He stretched his arms, and smiled.  
  
"You are a good drugged up hallucination." Keith said with a smile. "Now, I can get out of here?"  
  
"At a price." Keith raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning glance. "I need you to duel Yugi Moto again."  
  
"Why?" Keith said, a little scared.  
  
"You remember our Greek Weapon cards?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Well, Yugi is going around, trying to get them all. Including mine, which he took. I need you to win it back."  
  
Keith smiled. "I can't. I don't have a deck." Geno pulled out a deck and threw it to Keith. He looked over the cards carefully. "Damn, there are sine strong cards in here."  
  
"I remade yours, and changed it to fit the new rules." HE leaned in close. "All that's missing is your Greek weapon card. Where is it?"  
  
Keith paused, then nodded. "At my place, in a safe."  
  
"Then come with me." He swung his dagger, and a rift opened.  
  
"What if this is all a dream?"  
  
"Then go with it, wake up in the morning, and go to you doctor for some pills."  
  
Keith nodded, and stepping through the rift, found himself back in his New York Apartment. He moved to a safe, and quickly opened it, and pulled out his Greek Weapon. Geno held out his hand.  
  
"Allow me to put the finishing touch on your deck?"  
  
Keith nodded. "Do it."  
  
Geno looked at the card carefully, touching each edge, studying it. He smiled, and slipped it into the deck, and removed another card.  
  
"There, perfect 40 card deck. Now, let's go kick Yugi's ass."  
  
****NEXT****  
  
Yugi marched out of the spare room and threw the dress in the trash. "I am glad I will never have to wear that thing again!"  
  
"I don't know Yugi, you guys seemed to enjoy it." Raia said, a smile on her face as Yugi went red. He huffed and sat down on the couch. "Aww, don't get mad."  
  
Joey and Tristan soon came out and threw their own outfits out of the window. That settled they sat on the couch and looked around.  
  
"Yo Raia, where's the remote?"  
  
"It's voice activated. Watch: TV, TURN ON!"  
  
The TV flickered to life. "And now, on the playgirl channel..."  
  
Everyone looked at Raia, who had already commanded the TV to switch to CNN. "I know nothing, nothing!"  
  
Tea rolled her eyes. "Any way, we need to figure out who the next duelist is. And so far, I am running out of ideas."  
  
"We have to think!" Joey said. "The duelist won't just appear on the TV any moment, making a quick plot point and as such set up an ironic joke against me."  
  
"Attention Pharaoh!  
  
They all looked to the radio. Joey smiled sheepishly. "Well, can't get it every time."  
  
"This is Kappa Neo. I have the 5th Greek Card here, along with it's owner. You want it? You got to come and get it. I am at the warehouse district, your Greek Weapons will lead the rest of the way." 


	11. Version 20

Yugi held out the Crown of Zeus, and slowly followed it through the alleys of the warehouse district.  
  
"Does anyone else feel like a giant idiot?" Joey said, looking around quickly.  
  
"No, just you Joe." Tristan said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Not like that Tristan. I mean, we're going to go where this Geno guy is waiting for us, and we have nothing to protect us!"  
  
Raia put her arm around Joey. "Don't worry little guy, I'll protect you from the big bad duelist.  
  
Joey shrugged the arm off and huffed. "All I am saying, one of us should stay behind, go get the cops if the others never return."  
  
Raia frowned. "Joey, Geno has over 700 billion dollars. Bill Gates looks at him and says 'Damn, he has a lot of money'. I doubt he couldn't bribe a cop or two."  
  
"Well then, I guess I should stay behind, become a lawyer and then save you all by convincing the cops to save you."  
  
Tea snorted, and everyone began to laugh. Yugi wiped hi eyes. "Joey.a.a lawyer! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
Joey looked at them, steam nearly spilling out of his ears. But before he could say anything, a light began to radiate from the card in Yugi's hand. They slowly moved forward, and the card glowed brighter and brighter, till they reached a large warehouse. They looked at each other, and slowly entered.  
  
"Pharaoh, show yourself."  
  
Yami shifted into position, and looked around, finally settling on the dueling platform. He rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, step up and activate the platform?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yami did so, and son saw his opponent. "Bandit Keith!"  
  
Keith smiled. "What, you think the intercontinental champ wouldn't have a Greek Weapon card?"  
  
Joey looked at Keith, dressed in a plain white pants and a white shirt, slippers on his feet. "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"I may have been in a mental hospital"  
  
"Keith, we don't have to do this. You aren't well. Just give me the card, and I will not duel you." Yami said.  
  
"Yes, you do." They all turned to see Geno's shadow from behind a dark window. "You two will duel, the winner claiming all the Greek weapon cards.  
  
Yami sighed. "You really need to get a new idea. It's getting old, throwing some has been duelist at me to beat, then taking their card, repeat. Come on man!"  
  
"Silence!" The shadow called out. "Now duel!"  
  
****NEXT****  
  
Yami and Keith drew. "Who should go first?"  
  
"I believe the man that drove me nuts should go first."  
  
Yami smiled. "Well, then let me get a phone and call Malik."  
  
"Who."  
  
"Would you just play already!" Geno called out.  
  
Yami glared up at the shadow, then drew. "I will first summon the skilled dark magician." A dark light shone down, and in a whiff of light, the Skilled mage appeared. "I will then set this card, and activate Pot of Greed." As this happened, a spell emblem appeared above the magician.  
  
Keith grinned. "Still using magic tricks to win duels? Like that trick you did to make me hear voices in my head?"  
  
"I tell you Keith, it wasn't."  
  
Keith merely held out his hand to stop him. "Please. Geno let me all in on your tricks. I know how that puzzle of yours allows you to perform fake tricks, like using it to send sonic messages into my brain."  
  
Tristan shook his head. "Keith's lost it."  
  
"Now, I will summon this powerful monster, Inpachi." They watched as a large wooden beast appeared. "I will now play 7 complete.shoot! I forgot, that only works on machine types."  
  
Yami sighed, and looked up at Geno. This was just sad. He was forcing Keith to fight, and he was very sick and needed help.  
  
"Keith, I will try and finish this duel, and insure we get you to a doctor. I will set this monster, and have my magician attack." The skilled mage spun his staff, but was crushed by the tree beast. "How?"  
  
Keith began to laugh hysterically, causing the gang to look at each other in wonder and fear. "You fool! I have played you! You think I am so mentally disturbed that I can't duel?"  
  
"But, the plant.."  
  
"Look closer Yugi, my creature is a primitive machine!"  
  
Yami looked, and saw for a fact that the monster had joints and gears, a machine of wood. The 7 complete had worked. (Yami-3600)  
  
"Come on Yug, don't let it get to you, you can still beat this guy!" Joey called out.  
  
"Thanks Joey." Yami turned back to Keith. "I was at first taking it easy on you, but now, I will throw my full power at you!"  
  
"Remember pharaoh, no puzzle tricks." Geno called out.  
  
"Yea yea. Keith, allow me to use a trick you once used on me. I activate tribute to the Doomed!" Keith watched as bandages wrapped around the machine, and destroyed it. "I now summon Zombrye the Dark. Attack!" (Keith- 1900) Yami smiled. "You are losing quickly Keith. I don't know what Geno has offered you, but is it worth losing to me again?"  
  
"Geno has given my freedom, and as such, I shall win him the Greek Weapon cards he wishes. Now, I will summon Robotic Knight, in attack mode!" Slowly, they all heard metal footsteps, and a massive metal knight appeared before them. "And it gets better Yugi, for I have in my hand the card that is your doom!" He laughed again. "Witness my ultimate magic card, the Greek Weapon, THE SWORD OF ARES!!!" 


	12. Fail Safe

This time, the lights all died away, and from behind Keith, a light flickered, and the sound of horses were heard. They then saw it, the god Ares in his war chariot, riding to Keith's machine. Ares threw his sword to the knight, the circled Yami.  
  
"That is enough Ares, leave this duel." Geno bellowed, and the god of war, with an angry glance at the shadow, did as he was told.  
  
"Man, Geno controls that god!" Joey said in shock.  
  
"That can't be, only Keith can control it. He holds the sword. Geno is merely yelling at it." Raia replied, watching as the lights returned.  
  
Yami looked at the knight carefully. "What does that sword do?"  
  
Keith smiled at him, without a care in the world. "My sword reduces the attack of all monsters other than my knight by half." Yami was shocked. That meant that not a single monster in his deck could defeat the knight. "Now, destroy Zombrya." (Yami-2950)  
  
"Is Yugi and the spirit in trouble Raia?" Tea asked softly.  
  
"Yes, unless he can get a magic card that can destroy the sword or the knight."  
  
"I will set this monster in defense Keith, and end my turn."  
  
Keith just shook his head. "This is sad. I will first summon a Second Robotic knight, and then activate this card, magic reflector!" A small, robotic spider climbed onto the Robotic Knight's shoulder. "If you try and destroy my sword, this little machine will take the blow. And now, I will activate Upgrade 2.0" A large wheel appeared, with the numbers 1-8 painted on it  
  
"What will that do?" Yami asked, nervous about this new magic card.  
  
"IT will allow me to spin the big wheel. What ever level it lands on, I add that to my second Robotic knight, and ca them summon a monster of the same level. Let us see how my luck is!" The wheel spun rapidly, finally landing on 3. "Now, combining that with my level four monster, I have enough to summon my newest machine, a gift from our mutual friend Geno Roads: Slot Machine Royale!"  
  
The knight faded away, and was replaced by the monster Slot Machine, only this one was red, with many jewels upon it and a little top hat and cane.  
  
Tristan laughed. "Wow, that is so scary! With that monster, you can really impress some newbies!"  
  
"I wouldn't laugh, for my monster is no ordinary Slot Machine. This monster is a new type of duel monster."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yami asked.  
  
"Pegasus, before retiring, came up with a new idea. He had already created some very strong monsters, the blue eyes ultimate dragon, the perfectly evolved moth, the gate guardian; all of these the most feared monsters in the game. But as he looked back, he realized that some of the older monsters had lost some of their former fame. As such, he created a limited addition set. In this set, he included new one of a kind fusion cards like the deadly Blitzkrieg Commander. But he also made new versions of famous cards. The Magician of Black Chaos, Gaia of Gala, even my Slot Machine were given new effects."  
  
Yami nodded. HE had a few cards from that pack, like the Retrained Celtic Guardian. He had saved for over 2 months to get them before battle city, but had thought they were promos. He never knew of they came in a set.  
  
"How did you get your slot machine royale then?"  
  
"Geno gave it to me. HE has every one of the those new effect monsters." Keith smiled. "Don't ya want o know what my monster does?" Yami nodded. "My monster will pull his lever. If I get a match, I will increase my monsters attack by 500. But, if I get three, I can clear the field, though my slot machine can't attack." He nodded, and the monster's tumblers activated, and landed on 3 7s. "Goodie!" Yugi cursed as the monsters disappeared and the knight attacked with his sword. (Yami-1350) "You were saying about losing lifepoints?"  
  
Yami gritted his teeth. HE needed a way to destroy the sword, but he had none. HE had a Magic Space Typhoon, but the stupid robot spider would only be destroyed. He had no monsters that could aid him.  
  
"Yes we do!" Yugi called out. "If we can summon it, we will be golden!"  
  
Yami paused, understanding what Yugi meant. But he would need to draw the right card this turn to get it. He couldn't use his puzzle..he had to trust in the heart of the cards. He drew.  
  
****NEXT****  
  
Yami sighed. "Keith, I am sorry you had to get involved. Geno has filled your mind with lies, but I assure you, he will pay."  
  
"Just play you monster for my Knight to slice down."  
  
Yami nodded. "You mentioned the rare monsters from Pegasus' last set. What you forgot is that the Blitzkrieg Commander is only one of the rare fusions. I too hold a one of the one of kind fusion. I will now activate Proof of the Dragon slaying and Dark Magic Curtain"  
  
Keith looked one nervously as the curtain and the strange relic appeared. The curtain revealed the Dark Magician, the item brought forth Buster Blader.  
  
"Now, as I activate Fusion Gate, meet my most powerful magician, the Dark Paladin!" Keith fell back as the mighty mage knight appeared. Yami discarded, and with a wave of his hand, the sword shattered. The Paladin raised his blade.  
  
"NO!" Keith screamed. "I'll.I'll give you the card."  
  
Yami nodded, and the monsters disappeared. He walked up to Keith, who weakly handed him the Sword of Ares. Yami looked at it, and then brought the Crown of Zeus out, and frowned.  
  
"Keith, I want the real Sword."  
  
Keith looked at him with giant puppy dog eyes. "But, it is real."  
  
"No, it isn't. IF it were, it would glow when it came near another Greek Weapon. This one doesn't."  
  
Keith closed his eyes. "But, it never left my sight, except..when Geno placed it in my deck."  
  
Joey had already ran up the steps to the office were Geno sat. He threw open the door, and let out a startled surprise. He pulled out a mannequin and a speaker. They all turned to the door, and heard a helicopter.  
  
"Geno!" Yami yelled, watching as Geno held onto the door of the Helicopter, in his hands the Sword of Ares. "I won that card."  
  
"No, you won a fake card from a fake deck."  
  
Keith looked at him. "F..fake?"  
  
"You think I was going to give a man named BANDIT Keith a real deck with my rarest cards?" He laughed as he flew off, and Keith fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollable. Yami placed his hand on Keith shoulder.  
  
"Joey, call 911, Keith needs a doctor." 


	13. Calculations and Aftermath

The gang stepped out of the hospital, and breathed a deep sigh of relief. Keith had just had a mild episode, and he didn't remember a thing since his last visit with the doctor. To the world, as well as himself, he had somehow gotten away from the hospital and been walking around when they found him.  
  
Joey sat down on a bench. "Great, we lose one of the Greek Weapon cards. Well, it's game over man, lets wait for the world to end!"  
  
Raia slipped him hard across the back of his head. "Would you knock it off! We can still find the Sword of Ares, as well as the other ones."  
  
"How?" Tristan asked. "We have no idea who the other 4 duelists were. We have no idea where Geno is.."  
  
"And I am pooped!" Tea said, collapsing down upon the bench next to Joey.  
  
"Guys, we need to think!" Yugi said.  
  
"Think later, we sleep now." All three said, closing their eyes. Yugi looked at Raia, who sighed, and hailed a Taxi. They all got in, and after dropping the rest off, they arrived at Yugi's home.  
  
"Listen, I guess we'll meet up tomorrow to talk about what to do next." Raia said. She paused, headed for the cab. Both their items glowed, and the spirits replaced them.  
  
"Kaikou."  
  
Kaikou looked at Yami. "Yes?"  
  
"Do you.do you think Geno is right about me?"  
  
"No, of course not. I don't know what happened.."  
  
Yami sighed. "I hate it that I have no idea what happened back then. Geno seems to know everything, you know things, yet I don't.."  
  
Kaikou put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, it's not your fault. Heck, if Geno is right at all, then we all have had some things blocked." She sighed, looking up at the sky.  
  
Yami gulped. HE didn't want to ask, but he needed too. "Kaikou, I know you have always protected me, you told me so.but were we..more?"  
  
Kaikou paused, wondering if she should finally admit the truth, that the two of them had been married, long ago. "We were friends, really close friends, if you get what I mean."  
  
Yami nodded. Kaikou smiled, and headed to the cab. "Kaikou!" He paused. "You live all the way across town, and it seems silly for you to head back there when you'll just have to drive back, and it is late.."  
  
Kaikou looked at him and grinned. "Why Yami, are you asking me to a sleep over? What would Yugi's grandpa think?"  
  
"Well, him and Yugi's ma are out of town for a few weeks, so it is just me."  
  
Kaikou raised an eyebrow. "You know Yugi and Raia would kill us for this."  
  
"Yea."  
  
Kaikou waved the taxi off and followed Yami inside.  
  
****NEXT****  
  
Yugi yawned stretched his arms out. He blinked, and looked over at his alarm clock. "7 am. Way too early. We don't need to be over at Raia's till 10. That gives me another hour to sleep." He yawn, and shifted.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
Yugi paused, and slowly turned to find Raia staring back at him. They looked at each other.  
  
"AAAA!!!!!!"  
  
They both leapt up, and thanked the gods that they were just wearing what they wore the night before. Both glanced at the other, and then down at the items.  
  
"We need to talk!" They both replied angrily to the spirits.  
  
Before they could argue with the sprits, or even talk to each other, they heard a slight cough, and turning, found Shadi standing in the doorway.  
  
"It's about time."  
  
Both looked at one enough, then back at Shadi. " We didn't do anything Shadi." Yugi said, Raia nodding in agreement. "I mean, she isn't even my type." Raia nodded her head. "I mean, I'm the king of games, I can get any woman I want, why would I want Raia?"  
  
Raia promptly smacked him. "Ya, the college girls are just hoping for a 5'4 kid that plays with cards."  
  
Shadi looked at them. "May I speak to someone mature?"  
  
The items glowed, and Yami and Kaikou looked at Shadi. He raised an eyebrow and both frowned.  
  
"We stayed up talking about where the next duelist could be, that's all." Yami replied.  
  
"Well, there is no need for that, my pharaoh. For I know where the duelist hides." Shadi took out a map and unrolled it. "The 6th Greek Weapon lays in the sands of our homeland."  
  
"Egypt." Kaikou replied, tracing her fingers upon the lettering. "Why there?"  
  
"One of the duelist at the tournament was a man named Duran, a gravekeeper."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "Like Malik's family?"  
  
Shadi shook his head. "There are many different families of gravekeepers, each designed to guard something of importance. My ancestors were charged with guarding the temple where the millennium items were held. Malik's family guarded the temple where the memory tablet laid. This man, Duran..his family guards the tombs of the kings"  
  
Kaikou took a deep breath. "The problem is, we will never make it there in time. Even if we were to fly, Kappa Neo would have already challenged Duran."  
  
"Not quite. Kappa Neo doesn't know which family of keepers holds the card. HE will have to search for them, giving us the advantage." Shadi smiled. "We gravekeepers have ways of finding out what our rivals guard, in case they decide to provoke us. I know where they hide. We shall leave at once."  
  
"How?" Kaikou asked.  
  
"We'll get your friends, and I will transport you there." 


	14. Intel

Geno threw the small male against the wall. He tried to stand, but collapsed. He watched as Geno marched over to the altar, and smiled.  
  
"Do you know what you guard?" He asked.  
  
"My family has told that it is the armor of an Egyptian Soldier."  
  
Geno smiled as he gazed upon the armored chest plate. He picked it up and began to put it on. "Funny, isn't it? Your family must guard armor of a mere soldier? Sounds like you ancestors must have drawn the short stick when the gave out guarding items."  
  
The little man glared at him. No one insulted his family. "That armor belonged to a legendary general! We guard it on behave of the pharaoh's command"  
  
Geno slipped the grand belt, slipped on his cap and Egyptian Headpiece. "And who was that general?"  
  
The little man frowned. "We do not know. The name was lost long ago. All that remains of his identity is that tablet!" They both turned to a tablet depicting a grand general on the battlefield. The little man gasped, looking back at Geno as he picked up a curved Arabian sword and massive seed shaped shield. "You..your.."  
  
Geno walked over to the gravekeeper, and stood him off, brushing the dirt from his shirt. "Now, I want to know where I can find other grave keepers."  
  
"There's a bar.in town..some of the gravekeepers who work for the family drink there, buy supplies, and so on."  
  
Geno smiled, and tossed the gravekeeper a sack of gold. "I thank you for guarding my armor. But I need it now, so I suggest you guys use that gold to pay for cable." You paused, and leaned in closely. "And my name is Kappa Neo."  
  
***  
  
Joey looked around, staring at the canyon walls. "I don't think we're in Domino anymore Tristan."  
  
Tristan nodded. "Uh, Yugi, Raia, how the hell did we get here?"  
  
Shadi rolled his eyes. "Come on, this way." He led them through the valley, weaving around this way and that. Everyone didn't understand why until he threw a stone at a piece of ground, and area collapsed into a 20- foot deep pit. At that moment, they all followed Shadi's every move.  
  
Soon they reached a tomb door, guarded by a large, bald gravekeeper. Shadi made a slight movement with his hands, and the guard nodded. He moved from the door, and slowly chanted. They watched as hieroglyphs appeared, then faded, the door gone. Shadi nodded and lead them inside.  
  
Yugi looked in amazement at the people that sat around, all doing something. A woman was grinding a sword, a young man feed a cat and an owl. Finally, the approached a small throne, where a white robed gravekeeper sat. Shadi bowed to him.  
  
"May I present Joey, Tristan and Tea: 3 duelist." The three awkwardly bowed. "And this is Kaikou, royal protector of the throne." Raia shifted into Kaikou, and gave a proper bow. "And this is the Pharaoh.."  
  
The man cut Shadi off with a wave of his hand. "I am well aware of his lineage, but I am shocked that he could even be around."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well, legend tells that the last known pharaoh killed his wife Kaikou, who is of the same name as this beautiful woman at your side, before she could proved you with an heir." Yami's eyes went wide as he stared at Kaikou, whose face was beet red. "And of course, there is the matter of his death."  
  
Yami looked at him hard. "What about 'his' death? I was told he died stopping a thief named Bakura."  
  
The gravekeeper laughed. "No, he lived for a long time after that."  
  
"The what did kill him?"  
  
"Not what, who."  
  
Yami gulped, fearing he knew the answer. "I was killed by Kappa Neo, wasn't I?"  
  
The gravekeeper looked at him, puzzled. "You?" HE thought. "So, the legends were true, the pharaoh was sealed, and I am guessing so were you my lady?" Kaikou nodded. "Well then, I am truly shocked. Here I believed we guarded the pharaoh's soul, which dwelt in this temple. It seems Shadi here wasn't as foolish as I thought. But I talk on, while I have yet to give you my name. I am Duran."  
  
"We have come to challenge you for a card you hold, a Greek Weapon card."  
  
"That is an interesting matter. You come looking for the items that helped the man that killed you, at least in body." Duran smiled. "You may not know of the legends of Kappa Neo, but though he was a deadly betrayer, he once was a grand general." Duran paused, and stood, making his way through the group, who turned and followed him. "Did you know he could have been pharaoh? HE was that powerful, and the people loved him so. But he refused, and served under your father well. IN fact, he even managed to beat him in the ancient games. That is something I have always dreamed of, beating a pharaoh. And now, I am have my chance, to see if I could match Kappa Neo."  
  
The slowly moved to a large hall, where seats had been carved into the rock. Duran pulled out a duel disk, as did Yami. He walked over to Kaikou as Duran prepared.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Kaikou sighed. "I wanted too, but."  
  
'Did you not think I had a right to know?" Yami hissed.  
  
"Did you not think I had the right to be wary! You trapped me in the heart!"  
  
"Do not bring that up!" Yami yelled.  
  
"I will bring it up if I wish!" Kaikou fired back.  
  
"IF you are done fighting, I wish to duel." Duran replied. Yami stared at Kaikou, then approached the field. He needed to kick some ones ass. 


	15. As I Walk Through the Valley

The bar was alive with activity. A group of men were playing darts, a few others watching football (the true kind, not the American version), one man sat in the back, watching everything; and all were pounding back the drinks as "Walk like An Egyptian" blared through the speakers.  
  
IT was a good old time, until Geno stepped through the door. The men took one look at him and laughed. Geno walked over to the bar and threw a few gold pieces on the counter, ordering a water.  
  
"What's wrong, the big bad ancient soldier doesn't like his whiskey?" Replied one of the bigger and more heavily drunk men.  
  
"I prefer my mind clear, thank you."  
  
This caused more of the men to burst into laughter, and soon all were gathered around him, waiting to see what hen would do. The man that had been talking to him grabbed his cape.  
  
"Nice piece of cloth. Give it to me."  
  
"No."  
  
The man frowned. "What, going to cut me with your sword?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What about your golden dagger there, why not give that to me."  
  
"Nope."  
  
The man growled. "And why n.." He stopped as Geno brought the handgun's barrel in line with the man's chin.  
  
"Because I prefer a different kind of steel." The man looked at him, scared out of his mind. Geno looked down as the front of the man's pants became wet. Geno shrugged. "Now, I am looking for Duran. Anyone know him?"  
  
The brute pointed to a little, mousy man in a gold robe. Geno was on him in a flash, his dagger upon his head.  
  
"I am going to steal an idea from my old friend Xena." His dagger flashed, and the little man's face contorted. "I just cut off the circulation to your brain. You have 1 minute to tell me where Duran is."  
  
The little man shook his head violently. Geno sighed, and began to look at his watch. "Well, I guess I will need a new guy, cause your dead in, 20 seconds."  
  
"The valley of the lost kings!" Geno looked at him hard. "He's at the valley of the lost kings."  
  
Geno smiled. "I know that place well. Thank you." He waved his dagger, and the man gasped for air. Geno smiled, took a drink of water, and headed off. The man that had been sitting in the back smiled and headed out as well.  
  
***  
  
"I will set this card, and will summon Dark World Swordsman in attack mode!"  
  
"Well, I will summon Gravekeeper's Assailant." From the shadows of the massive hall, the cloaked keeper leapt into battle. "And then, I will activate Terraforming, to find one field magic card. I will then activate it: Arise NECROVALLEY!"  
  
The earth shook as the massive valley arose from the ground. The gravekeeper leapt into the caves and disappeared.  
  
"I will now activate Royal Tribute, in honor of your highness." Slowly, a sphinx rose from the ground, and 3 priests began to chant. Yami watched as his Zombrye, Giant soldier of stone and Duran's owl of luck all appeared on the altar, and were sacrificed. "Now that our hands are thinned out, Assailant.."  
  
"I activate Raigeki Break!" The dark world swordsman spun his blade, and the assailant was gone. I will now summon Retrained Celtic Guardian. Attack my monsters!" (Duran-800) Yami shook his head. "This is just sad."  
  
"Pharaoh, you don't respect the gravekeepers, which is your flaw. For now, I will show you their true power. I summon Gravekeeper's Cannonholder! Attack the swordsman!" (Yami-3900) 


	16. In the Shadow of Death

Yami paused, deep in thought.  
  
"Yugi, what should we do?"  
  
"Well, you need to talk to Kaikou about your relationship. Of course, this does explain this morning."  
  
"I MEAN THE DUEL!!!!"  
  
"Oh, well, we need to reborn the Giant Soldier of Stone. That gravekeeper can't kill it."  
  
Yami nodded. "I activate Monster Reborn!" The card appeared, but Yami watched as suddenly, from the valley, a large stone flew in the air and crushed it. "What trick is this?"  
  
"Necrovalley prevents you from disturbing the grave. We are the keepers, and will prevent you from bothering the dead." Yami nodded, and shifted his Guardian to defense. "I will now play Block Effect! This is prevent your Celtic's effect from getting in my way. And now my Cannonholder, destroy the Retrained Guardian." The keeper lit her cannon, and with a rocketing blast, Yami's monster was vapor. HE drew, and cursed, having nothing to aid him. He set one card and ended his turn. Duran merely had his monster attack. (Yami-2000)  
  
Yami let out a growl and threw his hand down. "The one time Geno isn't here, and I get a horrible hand!"  
  
"And it will get worse Pharaoh. I activate my Greek Weapon card, The Torch of Hestia!"  
  
Slowly, 3 maidens walked onto the field with a large bowl, followed by a goddess holding a torch. The bowl held a grand golden flame, and the goddess lit her torch and threw them, landing on Yami's decks. She then left the field.  
  
"She was hot." Joey said.  
  
"She was a hologram." Tea replied  
  
Yami looked at Duran. "Why is this torch here?"  
  
"Simple really. First, you must roll one die." Yami took a die from the gravekeeper that stood near him. "Whatever number it lands on, that many cards shall be removed from your deck. To make matters worse, each time during my standby phase, it will happen again, only the double the previous amount!" Yami rolled and got a three, and his deck lost 3 cards to the flame. "Now attack my Cannon Holder!" (Yami-100)  
  
Yami drew, and breathed a sigh of relief. HE set one monster and ended his turn. Duran drew, and 6 cards disappeared from Yami's deck. At that moment, Yami realized the danger he was in. With such low life points, Duran could just wait for his deck to run out. Even worse, most likely he would begin to lose his Greek Weapons. And thanks to the valley, he couldn't save his cards. And each turn, it would only get worse. HE had to do something.  
  
HE drew, and began to laugh. Duran looked up at him. "He has finally lost it!"  
  
Yami wiped a tear from his eye. "No! I am laughing because I have been a fool! All this time, I thought I had to worry about your card, but now, I realized that it no longer matters!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Had I rolled a six, maybe I'd be in trouble. But I rolled low, and I already had a lot of cards. Duran, your Greek Weapon card is deadly, but it doesn't work with your deck! That card needs high defense monsters to guard the lifepoints. But you don't have that. So, I will end this now! I summon Skilled Dark Magician, and equip it with Untied We Stand! I will also shift my Mystical Elf into attack mode. Destroy the cannonsoldier! And my elf, end this!" (Duran-0)  
  
Duran nodded. "You are very skilled. You may have my card." HE handed it over to Yami, who shook hands with the gravekeeper.  
  
"You are a great duelist. You gave me a run.."  
  
"Duran!" They all turned to see a strange, mystic looking keeper ran up to Duran. "A man approaches!"  
  
They all ran outside to see Geno Roads walking through the valley. Duran paled.  
  
"First the pharaoh and his wife, now the betraying general!" HE called over to some guards. "The gate!"  
  
The guards chanted, and the hieroglyphs appeared, and faded to reveal a massive stonewall blocking Geno's path. Duran smiled.  
  
"NO way he can get through that wall." And it seemed he was right. Geno slashed the wall, but nothing happened. He then bowed his head and walked away.  
  
"About time someone showed him!" Joey said. HE cupped his hands over his mouth. "Come on in and get us you blowhard!"  
  
Geno turned, and with a nod to the sky, he lowered his hands to the earth. Tristan scratched his head. "What is he.." HE stopped as the earth shock. They all watched as Geno raised his hands, and with a flick of his wrist, the massive stone went into the air, landing behind him, kicking up a massive dust wall.  
  
"HE..he beat our strongest magic!" Duran said. The other keeper grabbed their weapons and attacked Geno, who tossed them aside. HE walked up to Yami.  
  
'Give me the cards." Yami gritted his teeth, and prepared for whatever Geno threw at him.  
  
But it was Geno who fell. A net fell on top of him, and he let out a yell, dropping the sword of Ares. But before the could celebrate, everyone was being attacked, trapped by nets. Yami tried to escape, but he just couldn't. HE stopped as a man walked up to him.  
  
"Thanks for the cards." He said, taking them. HE grabbed every last Greek Weapon card, and walked away. Yami struggled, but felt the net being pulled off of him, and saw Geno standing above him. He held out his hand, and Yami took it, and Geno helped him up.  
  
"Let's get the rest of them free." 


	17. The Enemy of my Enemy

Yami looked over at Geno, who was leaning against a wall, tossing his dagger into the air. Geno gave him a nod, and then tossed his dagger towards a gravekeeper. Yami watching in amazement as Geno simply held out his hand, and the dagger returning to him in midair. He frowned, and turned to Kaikou.  
  
"I don't like him here, I don't trust him."  
  
"And she should trust you?" Geno replied, his eyes closed as he caught his dagger. "What a nice husband you were, sealing her in that little heart."  
  
Yami pulled Kaikou aside. "Even he knows!"  
  
Kaikou frowned. "Yami.I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you tog et confused. I mean, with your memories missing, I didn't want to do anything that could hurt you."  
  
Yami sighed. "And what about you? Didn't it hurt you that you couldn't tell me, your own..." He paused. The word still tasted funny on his tongue. He would have to get use to this.  
  
"Yami, what is wrong?"  
  
Yami pounding his fist into the wall. "It just makes me mad, that's all! I keep learning these things, these stupid little bits of my past I should know! But I don't"  
  
"Yami, it's alright."  
  
Yami looked at her. "No, it isn't. All this time, I've blown you off, left you out, when you are the person who would understand most."  
  
"Hey, I was in the same boat. If it weren't for Ishizu, I wouldn't know anything. I just got lucky that my memories are easy to get."  
  
Yami half smiled. "It just makes me mad, that I have people like Malik and Kappa mad at me for things I don't remember doing."  
  
Kaikou put her hand on his shoulder. "Listen, we'll deal with this one thing at a time. For now, we need to worry about getting those cards back."  
  
Yami nodded, then smiled. "Yugi and Raia are really going to freak now."  
  
"Won't they?" Kaikou laughed.  
  
"Oh dear god!" Geno said, looking over at Joey, Tristan and Tea. "This is disguising, and not just the yucky lovey-dovey crap, but the other connections and spirits thing."  
  
"Huh?" Joey replied.  
  
Geno grinned. "Let me say it the way you would understand." He cleared his throat, and began to talk in a Brooklyn accent. "I tell ya Joe, this is strange as can be, and just not right, bada boom, bada bing! Fo'get about it! How wants some pasta?"  
  
Joey clenched his fists. "I'd watch it if I were you!"  
  
"Or what, You'll send Tea after me? I guess I should be scared, she may begin talking about friendship and bore me to death! OF course, then again there is Tristan, and he is dangerou.HAHAHAHAHA!! Sorry, I couldn't even finish it!"  
  
All three of them were ready to pounce of Geno when Duran cleared his throat. Everyone all looked over at him and he frowned.  
  
"While you argue, your cards get farther away."  
  
"Well, they will continue, unless you know who stole them." Geno replied.  
  
"Derek Jones."  
  
"That was handy."  
  
Duran sighed. "Derek was the man I beat in the tournament. He is also a famous graverobber. HE has been trying to get my card for a long time. It wasn't until our friend Kappa Neo here busted our defenses that he was able to get in." Duran turned to Geno. "Let me guess, you went to a bar looking for me?" Geno nodded. "Derek must have been in there, then followed you." Duran pulled out a large map. "He hides out in these caves, near Cairo."  
  
"The Scorpion Caves. Rough neighborhood."  
  
"Let's go guys." Yami said, and Joey, Tristan, Kaikou and Tea followed him t the door. Duran stopped him before he could leave, and pointed at Geno.  
  
"Take him with you."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" All of the said.  
  
"He is a skilled warrior. Besides, one of the cards is his."  
  
Yami motioned for Geno, but he turned his back. Yami rolled his eyes. "Would you please help us?"  
  
"I will not help you Pharaoh...But I will help kaikou." HE picked up his sword, and followed them out. "Now, where we are headed, they don't like foreigners. You guys will need to look like locals. To the bazaar!" 


	18. Of Daggers and Hearts

Geno looked around the trading stands, and fingered through the goods. He loved coming here, it was so much fun seeing items he had seen long ago, items stolen from tombs of dear friends.  
  
He had given each of the teens a few gold coins, which would buy a lot here. He paused, and read the back of a bootlegged movie, amazed the government allowed such things to go on.  
  
"Laugh at me and die Geno!" Joey replied, stepping out of a changing tent. Joey wore the common outfit of a Egyptian soldier: a fancy neck/chest piece, shorts, and a sword, twisted and bent.  
  
"You look good." Geno replied. "Not as good as me, but good." He rubbed his armor, and tilted his head up. Joey sighed, and watched as Tristan came out in a similar outfit. Both frowned at Geno, but perked up when a few girls waved at them and winked. "Told you people like there like those that look the part."  
  
"Well, what do you think Joey?" Yami asked, stepping out. Geno had to hold his tongue, for he was shocked to see Yami, for Geno felt for a moment he had stepped back into the past. He wore a fine cape and shoulder piece, a nice robe, and a grand headpiece. Geno gulped. But then leveled his dagger.  
  
"Look great Yug!" Joey said. "But I still hate these things."  
  
"Well, until we get the cards back, we're stuck like this." Geno replied. He looked at the sun. "Man, those girls are going to take forever. Come on, might as well get some new cards."  
  
HE led them to a small booth, where an old hunched up man stood. Geno smiled. "Nice to see you again."  
  
"Ah, Mr. Roads. I have something you may like.."  
  
"Not.?" Geno said, smiling.  
  
"Yes. I have found every warrior fusion from Pegasus' last set. IF it uses a warrior, I have it." He handed Geno a small binder, which held about 5 fusion cards (That Yami could tell. He was looking over Geno's shoulder). Geno slipped his Blitzkrieg Commander into the empty sleeve and pulled out a few coins.  
  
"Truly a steal." Geno said with a laugh. Joey looked at him in shock.  
  
"Those are stolen cards?"  
  
"Just from stores." Geno replied. Yami turned up his nose.  
  
"I, nor Joey, will ever buy..JOEY!"  
  
Joey handed the old man a few coins, and took Yomi Swordsman. "Hey, I found the last of the 3 swordsmen cards. With Flame and Gilford, I have a complete set."  
  
"Joey, that is just wrong."  
  
Geno held up a card and waved it in Joey's face. "Look, the really rare Dark Centaur." Joey leapt for it, throwing money to the old man.  
  
"I will never allow...is that a Tedious Old Magician?"  
  
Geno yawned. "I believe it is. Isn't that one of the only Magician Cards you lack?"  
  
"Well, that and." Geno held up Royal Magician's Library. "How much?"  
  
Soon, the guys had made their purchases. They looked over their cards, and made the changes to their decks as they needed to.  
  
"Think we should wait for Raia?" Tristan asked.  
  
The old man looked at them. "Why, another girl was with a Raia before you got here."  
  
"See, they have gotten their cards." Geno replied.  
  
"And they were great." Kaikou replied.  
  
The guys turned, and gasped. Kaikou and Raia wore matching Arabian veil outfits, which focused on revealing skin and hiding the bad parts.  
  
"You look good girls." Yami managed to say. Joey and Tristan nodded furiously. Geno frowned, and pulling of his cape, wrapped it around Kaikou. She stared at him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You are not showing of your pieces for the world to see!" HE began to pull her back to the changing room, but Kaikou got free of his grip.  
  
"Geno, what is your problem? Is it because I am sharing Raia's body? Don't worry, she doesn't care."  
  
"No, I have a problem with you flashing your good in public. I don't like it."  
  
"Don't like it?!?!"  
  
"You heard what I said young lady! I don't care for the way you be prancing around in skimpy outfits for these 3 morons to drool over!"  
  
Kaikou gritted her teeth. "You can't tell me what to do!"  
  
"Oh yes I can! I am putting my foot down!"  
  
Kaikou laughed. "You can't boss me around, You're not my father."  
  
"I am so your fa..." Geno stopped, his face suddenly red. Kaikou's mouth opened slightly, and she tried to breath.  
  
"What.what did you say."  
  
"No..no...th.ing." Geno stammered.  
  
"No, you said you were my.my.." She reached out for the wall of a booth, feeling dizzy.  
  
"Are you alright?" Geno asked gently. "Come on, lean on me."  
  
Kaikou stared at him as he helped her to a step to sit on. "You..your lying..you have to.." Geno looked at her, and in that moment, she realized he wasn't. She was breathing hard. "How..why...." Her eyes fluttered, and she fainted. Geno carefully picked her up and walked to Yami.  
  
"Come on, let's go find those cards."  
  
Yami looked back at Geno, then to Joey.  
  
"So Yug.does that make Geno your father-in-law?" 


	19. Here we go again

Geno looked over at Kaikou, who laid on the back seat of the van. He sighed, and then turned back to the road.  
  
"So, Geno, you did the nasty with Raia's mom? Does that make you Seto's dad?"  
  
Geno turned and looked at Tristan. "I will say this one more time. Raia has a spirit inside her heart, just as Yugi does in his puzzle. The spirit's name is Kaikou, who was the wife of and protector of the pharaoh."  
  
"And?" Joey asked.  
  
Geno rolled his eyes. "And I had a relationship with her mother. I have no blood connection to Raia or Seto, I am merely a family friend"  
  
Tea looked around the dashboard. "So, if we are driving to this place, why did we need to wear these clothes?"  
  
"Because we are driving to Cairo, we have to walk to Scorpion Caves. And the nomads there, they follow the old ways."  
  
"Oh." Tea replied, switching on the radio. Geno turned and looked at her.  
  
"I am in a car with you people, which isn't that bad, even though the man that sealed my daughter's soul is seating behind me. But there is no way in hell I am going to listen to Jennifer Lopez."  
  
"Come on, she's not that bad."  
  
"Mass produced female sexuality. You kids and your darn music." Geno said, letting his true age show. He pulled out a CD and turned the stereo up as Eminem began to play. "Now, mass produced white boy ghetto rage, that I like."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes, and looked back at Kaikou. "Is she alright?"  
  
'She's inside, thinking." He replied. He looked over his shoulder. "What she is thinking, I wish I knew."  
  
***  
  
Kaikou paced the floor of the golden room inside her heart as Raia sat in a leather chair, watching the spirit.  
  
"My father! How can Geno Roads be my father?"  
  
"Girl, you're stressin'." Raia replied calmly.  
  
"I'm stressin'!" Kaikou said, whipping around to look at her friend. "I found out that the man that killed Yami is my dad. I THINK I AM ALLOWED TO STRESS!!!" Raia snickered and Kaikou just stared at her. "What?"  
  
"It is so oblivious you are his daughter." Kaikou gritted her teeth together.  
  
"And how is that exactly?"  
  
Raia shrugged. "You act like him. Your actions, your tones, the way you hold yourself, it screams Geno Roads."  
  
Kaikou sighed. "It isn't the fact that he is my father that bugs me, it's the fact that I have no idea how to truly react to it."  
  
"You lost me."  
  
"On one hand, I should be mad. I mean, he wasn't there for me, he allowed me to.well, you know about my childhood, and then, when he does return from war, he doesn't even have the nerve to talk to me. On the other hand, this means I have a second chance. And maybe he can tell me things I want to know."  
  
Raia thought over what Kaikou said. "Did you ever think he didn't know about you till it was too late?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, he was at war for over 18 years. Maybe he didn't know you were coming and then found out after you were sealed."  
  
Kaikou nodded. "Makes sense."  
  
"I think you need to give him a chance, allow him to prove himself."  
  
***  
  
Joey frowned as he walked the streets. "Man, everyone is staring at me! And not in a good way."  
  
"Only the stupid tourists." Geno replied as he led them through the street. "I'd think you'd be use to people laughing at you.  
  
Joey huffed slunk to the back of the group. Geno smiled to himself as they headed through the crowd of people. IT was easy enough, considering people moved when he held out his sword. He smiled though when a bunch of young kids ran up to him, and he gladly to a few snapshots, even allowing a few of them to hold his shield. He reached into his deck box and handed them each a throwstone unit card, and then headed down an alley to meet back up with the rest.  
  
"Have fun?" Yugi replied.  
  
"Yea."  
  
Raia rolled her eyes and adjusted her top. "Can we hurry up and get going? I'd like those cards as soon as possible and to get in some normal clothes."  
  
Joey winked at her. "I think you look good." He looked over at Geno, who yawned. "What, no threats?"  
  
"It's Raia, she could pop out of her top for all I care. As long as it ain't my daughter, I am fine."  
  
Yugi shook his head. "I still can't."  
  
"Yes, we all can't believe I am Kaikou;s father. We get it!" Geno said annoyed. HE turned down another alleyway, and then looked at the teens, and sighed. HE was too old for this, to be hanging around young people like this. HE should be rotting in a tomb. Of course, if he was dead, then he'd be up in the realm of light* with his family..  
  
"Hey there!"  
  
Geno turned to see 2 men standing behind them. Each was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black leather pants. They had tangled hair and scarred up faces that not even a mother could love. He turned forward to see 2 more men, trapping them. He sighed and sheathed his sword. Maybe this could be done without fighting.  
  
"So guys, is this a standard robbery? Or is this a beat up the weak guys, I give you money to stop, you hit them some more robbery? Personally, I can go ever way."  
  
Yugi looked at him in shock, and his puzzle glowed, but Geno waved his dagger, and getting the point, the puzzle stopped.  
  
The guy closest to them moved over to Raia and Tea. "Who are your friends here? Look good."  
  
"Just some guys that had a sex change operation." Geno replied.  
  
'We are not Geno!" Tea said, causing Joey and Tristan to groan. The man moved back to Geno.  
  
"Not nice to lie to me. Rocko, Butch, make an example of him." The two in front smiled, and grabbed Geno and slammed him against the wall. The fourth pulled out a gun and trained it on Yugi, Tristan and Joey. The leader walked over to Tea and grabbed her arm, pulling her close. "You an me are going to have fun."  
  
'No way!" Tea shouted, trying to pull away. The leader frowned as she spit on him, and smacked her. Geno looked at him and smiled.  
  
'You could have had money and left. But you had to be stupid."  
  
"Shut his mouth!"  
  
Rocko pulled out a knife and trained it on Geno's unguarded stomach. Geno closed his eyes. "Here we go again." 


	20. Strange Bed Fellows

Rocko plunged it as hard as he could into Geno's chest. He smiled, but then looked at Geno, who didn't even flinch. HE looked down at the handle of the knife to find its blade had shattered. Geno opened his eyes and grabbed the thug by the throat.  
  
"Now I play."  
  
Geno tossed him into the other wall, and then spun his dagger. Butch looked in amazement as Geno aimed the blade at the gun holder, and he froze in place. HE could only whimper as Geno head butted him out, and then double kicked Butch.  
  
The leader had began to kick Tea when Raia jumped on top of him, but he threw her down. She shifted to Kaikou, but was slammed into the wall, knocked out. The leader smiled at her limp body and touched her shirt veils.  
  
"So soft..."  
  
He paused when he heard not a sound. He looked at his men, then Yugi, Joey and Tristan, who had a look of fear on their face. He followed their gaze to Geno, whose hand glowed red. HE growled.  
  
"Never...touch..my...daughter." He smiled, and released a blast of energy. The leader went slamming into a door jam, Geno's handprint burned into his chest. He looked up as Geno walked over to him and grabbed his hair and dragged him towards a corner.  
  
"I give up!" HE shouted.  
  
"And I should care..?"  
  
"Your.you're the good guy."  
  
Geno pulled him from Yugi's view, but he could still hear them. Yugi moved to Tea, who moaned softly. Kaikou woke up and rubbed her head. "Someone told you a lie. I am an anti-hero. My name is Kappa Neo, tell Saint Peter I sent you."  
  
The leader let out a bloodcurdling scream, and a large squishy sound was heard. Joey grimaced and Tristan breathed in sharply. Geno returned, blood on his dagger. Tea gasped and buried her head in Yugi's shoulder. Geno wiped the blood off on a knocked out thief's shirt and then helped Kaikou up.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yea, thanks Ge..d.thanks." She replied.  
  
Geno rolled his eyes, then went over to Tea, who was softly crying. He put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Let me see your face." Tea slowly looked up at him and wiping her eyes, tried to smile, but could only let out a slight, painful moan. Yugi stroked her hair. Geno pulled out a hankie and wiped the blood from her mouth.  
  
"Well, it's a minor cut, you should be ok. And." HE gently placed a hand on her ribcage. "Your ribs are fine. But I don't think you should walk." He knelt down, removing his cape, and Joey and Tristan helped her onto his back. They wrapped her up in Geno's cape and he stood up, shifting her into place. Yugi gave her a pat on the back and checked on Raia, who had shifted back into place.  
  
Raia was in better shape, Kaikou had used their heart to protect them, and had only a slight headache. Luckily, Joey had some aspirin.  
  
Geno looked over at Tea, who was resting her head on his shoulder. "You ready?" Tea smiled weakly and Geno nodded.  
  
"Come on, let's get to the dessert."  
  
They all nodded, and made their way out of town. They were able to get out pretty far until the sun began to go down. They pitched camp and set up the tents Geno had quickly grabbed.  
  
***  
  
"Alright, now this isn't easy for me to say." Geno said, clearing his throat.  
  
"You're leaving? Too bad, so sad, bye!" Joey said happily, a grin plastered on his face. Geno smiled back.  
  
"Why are you so happy? Tony Soprano finally let you whack a guy?" Joey snorted, causing Yugi and Tristan to laugh. "Anyway...we have only three tents, so we have to pair up. However, I need to tend to Tea's wounds, so I will have to stay up and be near her tent. And I don't want to walk anyone else.." He sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Yugi, Raia, you are in one tent, Joey and Tristan in another."  
  
Raia and Yugi looked at each other. "Are you sure?"  
  
They all heard Tea let out a slight moan from her tent. Geno frowned. "  
  
Just don't let your spirit friends do the 2 man rumba, a'ight?"  
  
***  
  
Tea opened her eyes, and tried to remember where she was. She looked at the top of the tent, and it all came back to her. She stood up, and winced, still sore.  
  
"Well, I seem to be in working order." She thought to herself. She paused, and put her ear to the tent wall, and hear someone singing quietly. She poked her head out of the doorway and looked at Geno, who sat by the fire, looking at his dagger.  
  
"And I'd give up forever to touch you, cuss I know that you feel me some how. You were the closest to heaven that I've ever been, and I don't want to go home right now."  
  
"That's pretty." Tea said softly. Geno whipped around, and looked at her, embarrassed.  
  
"Did I wake you?" He replied.  
  
"No, I was up." Tea replied, sitting next to him. "Got anything to eat, I am starving." Geno reached into his pack and pulled out a candy bar. Tea eyed it hungrily and inhaled it. Tea then frowned. "Why'd you stop singing?"  
  
Geno shrugged. "I don't like people to hear me."  
  
'But you were great! That was.touching."  
  
Geno smiled. "Thanks. It's just.."  
  
Tea nodded. "Your think of her, Kaikou's mom." Geno nodded. "How did you two meet?"  
  
Geno looked off in the distance. "I had just arrived in Thebes, and I had gotten in a bit of trouble. You see, I have the same problem the phar..Yami has. I awoke in the dessert, the age I am now, with no memories of my life."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yea. So, I headed to Thebes, where Yami's father, the Pharaoh at the time, was holding a Ka summoning tournament. Any noble that could beat him would receive anything they wanted. I entered, and somehow, made it to the finals. The pharaoh looks at me, smiles, and summoned his Ka. Exodia."  
  
Tea looked at him in shock. "Exodia? Man, I see where Yugi gets it."  
  
"Yup. Well, I summon the Blitzkrieg commander, and the pharaoh tells me that no one can defeat his ultimate monster. Thought I was screwed, until I heard this voice. It said, 'It takes two to duel. One must control the strength, one the heart.' I look into the stands, and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen was looking at me. She closed her arms, and summoned some chains to the field. They captured Exodia, and my Ka sliced him like a turkey."  
  
"So that is how Exodia came about." Tea said.  
  
"Yup. Well, the pharaoh asks me what I want, and I tell him 'My identity.' HE told me he would give me one. I was to become Kappa Neo, general of the royal army."  
  
Tea frowned. "But what about Kaikou's mom?"  
  
"Well, after a while, I went into town, and found her. We feel in love, ad did what you kids do on prom night."  
  
Tea nodded. "What about Kaikou?"  
  
Geno sighed, and closed his eyes. "The pharaoh, meanwhile, learned of a prophecy. It said that a man would come from the desert, a man who held the favor of the gods. This man would produce an heir, and that heir would cause the death of the royal bloodline. Yami's father believed that I was that man, and sent me out to certain death. I never knew about Kaikou.." Geno struggled, trying to keep calm. "Till I returned. I went straight to her mother, but she was sick, dying. Her last word were that I had a daughter, and she was the queen." At this, Geno opened his eyes, and sneered. "The pharaoh had taken me from my love, and his son took my daughter."  
  
Tea nodded, and neither spoke a word for a long time. Finally, Tea cleared her throat.  
  
"I want you to train me, like you trained Seto and Raia."  
  
Geno looked at her. "Why?"  
  
"I am tired of being a cheerleader. I want to be of importance to the group..the only way I can do that is learn to duel."  
  
Geno stroked his chin, deep in thought. "Let me see your deck." Tea handed it to him. He looked over it, and sighed.  
  
"No.no, this will not do." HE looked at her. "Why do you have angelic cards?"  
  
"Because their cute?" Geno looked at her. "Well, Raia uses angelic cards."  
  
"Because they fit her personality. A deck must fit you. Joey is a gambler, Raia is angelic yet powerful, I am a marauder."  
  
"What about Yugi?"  
  
"Yugi is lucky." Tea frowned. "Friendship, a'ight?"  
  
"Well, what deck should I use?"  
  
"Fire. You are like a fire, warm to those that respect you, deadly to your enemies; you can burn bright or smolder." HE slipped the air with his dagger, reached through it and pulled out a red binder. "Fire cards."  
  
Tea looked at them all. "IS this a yes then?"  
  
"Tea, You need to promise me that you will do as I say, and commit to your lessons."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Now, you need to realize that I am going to make you a duelist, just as I made Seto, Raia and Myself. This will not be a happy, by the skin of your teeth win Joey type duelist training. It will be a hard life, one without reward, without remorse, without regret. A path will be laid before you, the choice will be yours alone. Do what you think you cannot do. It will be a hard life, but you will find out who you are*"  
  
Tea looked at him. "I will do whatever I can." 


	21. A Common Threat

The next morning, the rest of the group woke up to find Tea and Geno going over the binder, Tea pointing out a card, Geno either agreeing to it or shaking his head, and then taking the ones they liked.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Yugi said with a yawn.  
  
"Nothing!" Tea said, slamming the binder up, crushing Geno's fingers in the process. HE winced, but then smiled.  
  
"I was showing Tea some of the cards I got in town." Yugi looked at him suspiciously, then shrugged. They all sat down to eat, and were talking about this or that while Geno watched the perimeter.  
  
".And that's why I think you brothers an ass Raia." Joey said. Raia glared at him.  
  
"And let me tell you why I think Serenity is a empty headed nitwit..."  
  
"Quiet!" Geno shouted. They all looked at him as he scanned the horizon. "Someone is coming." He turned to look at them, and suddenly was pulled to the ground d, a pair of hands popping out of the sand, locked on his ankles. He looked at them.  
  
"Run!" He yelled as he was pulled into the sand. The others began to run as fast as they could, but it was too late. Joey cursed as he was dragged under, followed by Raia and Tristan. Tea and Yugi ran towards town, but suddenly felt themselves going down, and fell through a large hole into a dark cavern. They looked around, and spotted Joey, Tristan and Raia, all three against the wall, a couple of mask men circling them.  
  
Yugi and Tea were lead to the main wall, and sat down with the rest. "Where's Geno?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
They heard a scuffle, and Geno came flying from around the corner into a wall. He wiped his face and lifted his sword, which was covered in blood. He looked over at Yugi and the gang angrily.  
  
"I told you to run!"  
  
Raia shrugged. "What, and let you get all the cards."  
  
Geno smiled, and then attacked their kidnappers, knocking them out and began to drag them away from Tea and Raia. They heard the sound of a blade, and then silence. Geno walked back to them.  
  
"This is getting old."  
  
"Then let us settle it." Derek Jones said, stepping from the shadows. Geno pointed his bade at his throat. "Careful, I did and the cards' location dies with me."  
  
Geno frowned, then sheathed his sword. "What do you want? Money, land, women..men?"  
  
"Cute. No Mr. Roads, I want to duel. If I win, the cards are mine, and none of you can bother me again. You win.you get the cards."  
  
"Well, take out your deck, cuss I'm going to wipe the floor with you!" Geno replied.  
  
The Millennium Puzzle glowed, and Yami stood up. "You'll have to wait Kappa, cause I am going to win the cards."  
  
Derek smiled. "Your bother wrong. You see, I don't think it is fair that I have all the Greek weapon cards and home court advantage. So, I think I will not only take out all of your Greek weapons, but also allow you duel together."  
  
Yami and Geno looked at each other. "Uh, what?" both replied.  
  
Derek motioned for them to follow him, and lead them to the surface. HE reached into a box near the caves opening, and pulled out a duel disk. "It is simple. This duel is a two on one duel. Here is where it gets fun: Each of you will take turns playing. You have 3 zones for monsters and 3 for magic. These are your own, and when your partner begins their turn, you monsters disappeared."  
  
"Interesting. We will be battling you, but can't use our partners cards to aid us." Yami replied.  
  
"No, because you will have 2 other zones for monsters will be on the field during the whole duel. Your partner can play with the cards in these 4 zones." He smiled. "Ready?"  
  
Yami activated his disk, as did Derek. Geno threw off his sword and shield and activated his.  
  
"Oh, and no using any of those powers you have Geno. This must be fair. All 3 of us must swear, no magic."  
  
Yami and Geno gulped, but agreed.  
  
"Then, let's duel!"  
  
Yami drew and looked at Geno. "If we want our cards back, we need to work together."  
  
Geno frowned. "I ain't Seto Kabia, of course I will help you, this time." HE pause. "But only to get my cards back."  
  
Yami smiled. "Keep telling yourself that. I summon Skilled Dark Magician in one of my Co Zones, and also set this card."  
  
Derek chuckled. "Already thinking, huh? Hmm" He looked at his hand. "Well, I think I need a new card, so I activate Upstart Goblin. (Yami-5000) Now, Yami is playing it smart, but I need to insure that my monsters don't have to deal with shifting opponents. SO, allow me to reveal my Greek Weapon card!"  
  
"I thought you said." Yami began.  
  
"I said I would remove your cards, not mine. Now, I shall reveal my Greek Weapon, the Hammer of Hephaestus!"  
  
Everyone heard from under the ground the sound of metal being pounded. The sand kicked up, and the lame god arose, throwing his hammer in the air.  
  
"My card allows me to destroy one type of zone, and you can't place any cards in it for as long as my hammer sits there. I select..you non-co share zones, which under the rules of this game, count as a zone all together." The hammer dropped, and both Geno and Yami were left with 2 monster zones and 2 magic zones.  
  
"Now then, I will set these to cards, and set this monster in defense mode."  
  
Geno frowned. "You are a thief Derek, and I never trust a thief. You have something in up you self don't you? Well, I too can have tricks. I will activate Reinforcements of the Army!" An army ran towards Geno, and gave him a card. Since Geno had played the card in a Co Magic Zone, The skilled mage gained a token. "And now, I will summon upon my two zones my Marauding Captains!"  
  
"Activate Needle Wall!" Derek held out his hand, and the card flipped up. Geno and Yami looked up to see a large ceiling appear above them. "This card allows me to destroy all monsters on the field!" Geno and Yami frowned as their monsters disappeared. "Now, it is my turn again, so I will summon Hunter with the 7 Weapons. Attack Geno directly!" Geno braced himself for the attack.  
  
"Raigeki Break!"  
  
Geno sighed with relief as the monster was destroyed. Derek merely laughed. "You are only aiding me."  
  
"Derek, Geno is right, you can't be trusted. So, I will set this monster and this other card in the two co zones."  
  
"Well, since everyone doesn't trust me, I guess I will have to set this card and this monster, ending my turn."  
  
Geno sighed. "You two are wimps. I agree, he is tricky, but I will not sit here and play the set game. I summon Warrior Dai Grepher and have him attack your down face monster!"  
  
Geno smiled as The Dark Scorpion Burglars appeared, and were sliced in half by Grepher's blade. His smiled faded as the card Derek had set appeared.  
  
"I reveal my QuickPlay Magic card, The Criminal's Oath! When one monster of the Dark Scorpion family, be it a single character or the whole five card, I can summon another one, and increase its attack by 500. Now, come forth, Don Zaloong!"  
  
Yami and Geno watched as the great thief swiftly leapt from the sand caves to the playing field. Yami looked at Geno, who shrugged. (Geno-3800)  
  
"Now, I will set this monster and card, and have my monster destroy your Warrior!" Geno watched as Don spun his blade and plunged it into Dai Grepher. He sighed as a Don stole two of the cards from his deck and sent them to the graveyard.  
  
"Geno, we need to be careful now!" Yami shouted.  
  
"I know!" Geno said. "Give me a break! IF we had sat here, he would have decked us out."  
  
Yami frowned. "I will set this card in my last monster Zone, and activate Fissure, destroy the Don!" 


	22. Stolen Cards, Stolen Hearts

Derek merely laughed. "I activate Criminal's Pact. This allows me to move one of my monster in the way of your magic card. And I select my down face card." The card shatter. "Any other moves Yugi?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "Good. Well, I will activate Robbin Goblin!" Geno and Yami stared as a goblin walked up to them and sat down. "I will set these 2magic cards, and then summon Magical White Hat!" From the same hole Don had come from, the White hated thief leapt into the game. "Attack my monsters!"  
  
Yami smiled. "I reveal my monster, Magician of Faith!"  
  
Derek smiled. "It doesn't matter what two magics you choose, because I have 2 Criminal Oaths. So come on, bring out two more Dons!"  
  
Yami paused, now not sure what to do. With the two trap cards, he was screwed, and trapped again in a another lock.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" Geno began to laugh hard, nearly falling to the ground. Both of them looked at him, as did the gang.  
  
"Great, he has lost it." Joey said. They had all been quiet, just watching the duel, not really sure what to think of this countering game.  
  
Tristan smiled. "Maybe he'll share a room with Keith."  
  
Raia frowned. "Would you two knock it off?!?! If they lose, the world ends!"  
  
Joey and Tristan rolled their eyes and continued to make jokes. Tea remained quiet. She knew Geno had solved Yami's problem, and she needed to see what the answer was. She had an idea, but needed to make sure.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Derek asked.  
  
"Oh, just how stupid you are." Derek frowned. "You forgot one thing in this duel: Our graveyards are on the field together, at the same time! They have to be to send monsters to them during the other players turn. As such, Yami can choose from my graveyard, and your little Don sent some good cards in there." He looked over a the group. "Right Tea?"  
  
Tea smiled. She had been right! She resisted jumping up and down and watched as Yami selected his cards.  
  
"I will use Geno's Call of the Haunted to return my Skilled Dark Magician. Next, I will use his Reinforcements to find a monster, and then play 2 Book of the Secret Arts" Yami smiled as his magic disappeared, becoming a Dark Magician. "Now, attack my Dark magician!" (Derek-3500)  
  
Derek Activated is Oath, and brought out his new Don. He then set one card, and ended his turn.  
  
Geno drew. "I will activate Warrior Returning Alive. Return my Marauder! I then summon it with Exiled Forces, and Activate Fusion Dagger! Bring Forth my Blitzkrieg Commander!"  
  
But to Geno's shock, his Exiled disappeared and his dagger faded away.  
  
Derek laughed. "You think I wasn't ready for your commander? That is why I had set my counter trap, Burglars Ransom. It destroyed your Exiled Forces. And now, I will clear both of your fields."  
  
"And how is that?" Yami asked.  
  
"I will activate this card, Force Union. IT makes me select two monsters on my side of the field, and 2 from your side. Each pairing must fuse, but if there aren't fusible, they are destroyed."  
  
A massive hole appeared upon the center of the field. From it, 4 large chains appeared, and dragged Don Zaloong and Magical White Hats together inside, and then Dark Magician and Marauding Captain.  
  
"Luckily for me, my 2 monsters do fuse, to summon Legendary King of Thieves!" From the portal jumped a Black masked thief with two laser swords, a flowing cape and sunglasses. He pulled out a grappling hook and repelled to Geno's side of the field. Geno looked up at the 2600 atk thief with dread.  
  
"Now, my monster will destroy half of your lp points, get rid of ten cards in your deck, and the rest of your hand! Attack!"  
  
As the monster readied its swords, everyone heard a loud horn thunder from the portal. Slowly, from it arose a monster.  
  
"It can't be!" Yami said in shock.  
  
Geno looked at the new monster, then quickly searched his fusion deck. "I put every fusion for every one of my warriors in here...yes!" He grinned widely. "You are a clever thief Derek, but you failed to learn how to scope out the places you rob. You didn't realize that there is in fact a fusion of the Dark Magician and Marauding Captain!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES! May I present, THE DARK RAID MAGICIAN!"  
  
Everyone looked at DRM in shock. He had the Dark Magician's face with short hair, the same hat but it was silver with a shorter point. His outfit was similar to Marauding Captains, but the bottom was elongated like the Dark magician's robes, and he had the marauder's 4-point star upon the robe. He also was wearing the marauder's cape. He wielded a staff with a spear point on each end.  
  
"It gets worse. Take a look at his stats!"  
  
Dark Raid Magician Type: Dark Atk: 3200 Def: 2100 Level: 8 Att: Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect Dark Magician + Marauding Captain "As long as this card is on the field, you opponent can't destroy any of your magic or trap cards. This card keeps all the cards that were equipped to 'Dark Magician' and 'Marauding Captain'. This card is effected by all cards you play that specify warriors or Spellcasters"  
  
Yami smiled. "Now, I like that last effect. I will equip two Dark Magic Books, to increase DRM to 4200! Attack!" The Mage Knight spun his spear, and slammed into straight into the thief's chest. IT let out a terrible scream, and the DRM removed his spear, only to drive it through the thief's skull. IT looked at Derek numbly, then shattered (Derek-1900)  
  
Derek sank to his knees. "My hand is empty. My thief is dead. I.I failed."  
  
Geno nodded. "That you have. And now I will add more pain to your end, for I will now equip 2 Fusion Sword Mursume Blades to our DRM..destroy Derek!"  
  
The sand flew about them as DRM spun his weapon. Both tips glowed red, and with a finally flourish, two waves of crimson energy crashed into the thief. When it all cleared, Derek laid on the desert floor, knocked out. Geno reached over and took all 7 Greek Weapon cards.  
  
"Well, that was a good battle Kappa."  
  
"Thank you Pharaoh." He pulled out the sword of Ares. He turned, and watch as Raia shifted to Kaikou, who ran up and hugged Yami. He frowned. "Now, I must go." He turned to leave.  
  
"Kappa.we work so well together, why leave now?"  
  
"Your right." Geno replied, a bit of spite in his voice. He walked over, and snatched the Bow of Apollo and the Hammer of Hephaestus. Yami's jaw dropped. "We battle together, we split the profits." HE turned, and sliced a hole.  
  
"Kappa you jerk!" Joey said angrily. "Those are our cards."  
  
"Were. Now, they are mine." He looked at Yami. "Pharaoh, we worked together this one time, but never again. When we meet next time, I will exact my revenge."  
  
"Geno!" Tea called out. "You can't go!"  
  
Kaikou nodded. "Listen to Tea here Geno."  
  
Tea nodded, and then walked over to Geno's side. "Not without me."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!" All four friends said in shock. Tea smiled sadly.  
  
"I need to do this guys. I need to go with him, if I am ever to be of help to you. I need Geno to help me."  
  
"Tea.your..." Yami stammered.  
  
Geno held out his hand. "Mi lady?"  
  
Tea took his outstretched hand, and together they walked through the dimensional slash and disappeared. Yugi shifted back into control.  
  
"I need you Tea." Yugi replied softly. 


	23. The Games Begin

Tea looked in at her cards carefully, and then back to Yugi. "I can't do it Geno!"  
  
Geno sat upon his great chair, and stroked his chin. "And tell me Tea, why not?"  
  
"I'll kill him!"  
  
She spoke the truth. Geno had somehow arranged during the night to take Yugi, minus his puzzle, to an arena, and held him there, forcing him to duel Tea. Yugi had not had a break, and was down to a single lifepoints, and Tea had a DarkFire Soldier #2 on the field. Yugi was on his knees, breathing hard, his face burnt from the repeated attacks.  
  
"Some must die if we are to live. End it."  
  
Tea shook her head. "I won't!"  
  
Geno arose and stood next to her, and seemed to be taller beyond compare, and he radiated with a deep inner light. Tea trembled, for she felt in that moment like she was facing a Greek God, and in some aspects she was, for above Geno there appeared his 3 cards. He pulled out his dagger, and it seemed to shift and grow, becoming a flaming sword.  
  
"End this match!" He bellowed, speaking with a thousand voices. Tea fell to her knees, covering her ears.  
  
"I won't! I won't kill my friend!"  
  
Something flashed in front of her eyes, and she looked around rapidly. The arena was gone, and they now were in a living room of sorts. Geno knelt beside her, and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You did well."  
  
She looked at him carefully, and was relived that he was normal again. "What.what happened?"  
  
"Your first lesson." He pulled out his dagger. "I'm afraid I had to tamper with your mind slightly, but all that just happened was my making."  
  
"So Yugi is ok?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tea nodded, then looked at Geno, puzzled. "Why did you do that, then say I did well? I didn't attack."  
  
"Exactly. It is one thing to duel, it is another to kill. I taught you that today. Now, you have seen how far one duelist can go, and know now the limits of your power before it become deadly."  
  
Tea smiled. "So that is where Seto learned it from?"  
  
Geno laughed. "If you are referring to the ledge incident, I never thought of that. He merely took my lessons and used them." HE shook his head. "And Yugi passed. He is a true duelist, that one. Only those that can sacrifice a win to save someone are true duelists. Seto did it, Yugi did it, Raia did it."  
  
"When did Raia do it?" Tea asked. "And you?"  
  
"Raia sacrificed a duel to save her brothers. I set up a fake duel like this, with her brother Seto. She sacrificed the win to save him." He then paused, thinking. "And I, strangely enough, gave up a win to allow another the glory."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"One time, me and Mokuba were dueling Raia and Seto. The two of them had been brainwashed by the dark spirit of the ring, and were out to kill Mokuba. I sacrificed my monsters, and most of my life points to allow Mokuba to summon the BEWD and save his siblings."  
  
Tea nodded. "Uh..where are we?"  
  
Geno chucked. "We're in Flint Michigan, in my main apartment. I hope you don't mind, my Mansion up in Mackinaw is being repainted, and I didn't think we needed to go to New York or LA."  
  
Tea raised an eyebrow. "A billionaire living in Flint?"  
  
"Hey! Not everything that fat idiot Michael Moore says is true! This is a great place to live, if you have the cash." He rolled onto his back, and then flipped to a standing position, helping Tea to her feet.  
  
"Now, how about we take the rest of the day off? We'll do what you want."  
  
Tea smiled. "I want to finish making my deck!"  
  
Geno rolled his eyes. "And to think I was worried about your dedication. Fine, but I think we need to go shopping to get the cards." He walked around her. "Besides, you need a new look. That outfit may fly in Japan, but we're in the USA baby, and you need to be stylin'!"  
  
Tea shook her head. "Fine, fine! And you can show we why Flint is such a great place."  
  
Tea ran to get her coat, and Geno picked up his cellphone, and hit speed dial.  
  
"Yea..yea I want you two to come tomorrow. I want you to meet my new student...actually, it is someone you know...no, I will not tell you..just put the game controller down and come here tomorrow, around 2. See ya then bro, a'ight, I got to go...peace." 


	24. Past Lives and Old Allies

"Would you hurry up?" Joey replied impatiently.  
  
"I am!" Raia said, looking over her shoulder at the impatient group behind her. She turned back to the electrical panel, and touched to wires together. They heard a whir, and the elevator doors opened.  
  
"Yes!" She said. They all headed inside and pressed thebutton for the top floor.  
  
Yugi looked up at the ceiling, nervously fiddling with the strap on his coat. "Are you guys sure this is legal?"  
  
Tristan looked at Yugi hard. "Do you want Tea back?" Yugi nodded furiously. "Then we have to find those two other cards. Geno will be there, of course, and we can hopefully get him to tell us what he did to Tea to make her lose her mind."  
  
Yugi nodded, and the doors opened to reveal Geno's office. They frowned, or it appeared to be a normal office. A desk and a chair were seen, as well as a filing cabinet.  
  
"Ok, lets see if we can find anything about the other two duelists." Raia moved to cabinet. "Hey Joey, can you try and find a light switch?"  
  
"Here it is!" Joey said, and flipped it. They heard a whoosh, and watched in amazement as the walls of the office pulled down into the floor, the ceiling going with two of the walls opposite of each other. They were surrounded on all sides by full-length windows, which gave them an amazing view of the city. The Millennium Heart flashed and Kaikou let out a slight murmur.  
  
"So, this is what he meant."  
  
Yugi looked over at her. "He meant what?"  
  
She looked at him. "Geno us to tell us that he came up here to do his work, and called it is palace in the sky. I understand now."  
  
Yugi nodded. With the light, they could now see that the small office was infact a massive room, with many cabinets, sculptures, and electronics that were scattered on the tables. They each moved to a cabinet and began to pull out files. But soon, they each were drawn to the statues.  
  
"Look at this one!" Joey said, pointing to a statue depicting Geno upon a horse, in the armor of the Marauding Captain. "Has a lot of ego, don't he." He leaned down and read the base, and nearly went pale.  
  
"What is it Joey?"  
  
Joey pointed down at the inscription. Tristan read it aloud. "Lancelot in the final ride from Camelot..man!"  
  
Kaikou nodded. "Geno has been alive for a long time, and I am guessing he played many roles in history." She moved to a statue of Geno dressed in Patriot clothing. "Ethan Allen readies his Mountain Boys."  
  
Yugi shook his head, and then looked down at the file in his hand. "Guys! I found it!" They all gathered around him. "Look, the duelist, their names, addresses...wow." HE pulled out a sheet and handed it to Joey.  
  
"Joey Wheeler, Duelist level 4, Gambler Deck, suggested cards...he researched all of us!"  
  
Yugi nodded, and took out the sheet on him. Kaikou grabbed hers, and read it through carefully. "He doesn't list our Greek Weapons. These are old, maybe a week or two. He hasn't been here in a while."  
  
Yugi nodded. "But..if he had these all the time, why did he not just take a card from a duelist we didn't challenge."  
  
Joey shrugged. "Maybe he wanted our cards too."  
  
Kaikou smiled at him. "Finally! Congrats Joey, he actually thought of something we missed! He is going after our cards. He has the same quest as us, to take all 9 cards."  
  
Yugi frowned. "He must want to open the Gate of Heaven and release the army of light. HE must want to us them to get rid of the spirit. We have to get all the cards from him."  
  
Kaikou nodded. "Well, who should we take on first?"  
  
Joey looked at the sheet. "Well, this guy here, Kevin Miller, he runs a deck I've never heard of. Must suck."  
  
Tristan frowned. "Or it's so rare that only he uses it."  
  
"Ever way, we have to duel him sometime. I say we go to him, then this other guy." Yugi said, to the agreement of the others. They headed out.  
  
***  
  
Geno smiled as he watched from the closed circuit TV. "So, he got smart and came looking for me. Well, it does you no good."  
  
The doorbell rang and he stood up to go get it. He opened it and smiled.  
  
"Good to see you again old friend." He replied.  
  
"Good to see you too. Now, where is this new student of yours?"  
  
Before Geno could answer, Tea ran in from her bedroom Geno had lent her. "Who's at the..." She stopped short, and gasped.  
  
"Tea? Your student is Tea? What the hell did you do to her?"  
  
Tea had ditched the clothes she had brought, and was now wearing a pair of black jeans, a red mini tee and a thin, long sleeve mini leather jacket.  
  
She looked in shock at the man that stood before her.  
  
"Seto?" 


	25. Allen's Law

Seto and Tea looked at each other in shock. Geno walked over to them, and placed his hands out like a mime, acting as if an invisible wall had formed between them.  
  
"Oooooook." He said.  
  
"Tea!"  
  
Tea broke out of her deep thought when Mokuba ran in and gave her a hug.  
  
"Mokuba! How are you?"  
  
Mokuba smiled. "Great! So, Mr. Roads is training you too?"  
  
Geno laughed. "Geno, Mokuba. Mr. Roads makes me sound old." Tea raised an eyebrow at this, and Geno shrugged.  
  
"Uh, Geno..What is she doing her?" Seto replied.  
  
"I'm training her Seto. I told you that."  
  
Seto burst into laughter. "Tea, a duelist?!?!" He laughed some more, but stopped when he felt Geno's dagger on his throat.  
  
"Be nice."  
  
Seto frowned, but then shook Tea's hand. Geno smiled, and lead them into the living room. "So, how are you doing?"  
  
Seto sighed. "Well, work is underway on KabiaLand. We have the design for the Blue White Ultimate Roller Coaster."  
  
"And my ride?" Geno asked with a smile.  
  
"Well, we got the hydraulics working, and the Rise of the Marauders will go on as planned."  
  
"Yea, and then you'll decide to waste a billion dollars on a tournament to steal some card from Yugi Moto."  
  
Seto laughed. "Ya, and then you'll come along, somehow smuggle Raia to the tournament, and then take my room over."  
  
"Hey, I did that only once. Granted, you only did battle city once, but hey!"  
  
Tea looked at both of them in shock Seto and Geno laughed and teased each other. She had never seen Seto behave this way, he seemed so...so..normal!  
  
"And tell me Mokuba, are you keeping this big idiot out of trouble?"  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Ya, I keep him busy with video games."  
  
Geno clicked his tongue. "Video Games? You told me a year ago to give up video games, they rot your brain and make you slow and stupid."  
  
Seto blushed. "Well.yea..I blame Mokuba."  
  
Geno grinned. "Well, you won't play tonight. I have an invitation to the Hollywood premiere of Kill Bill Volume One."  
  
"Isn't Mokuba a little young for that?" Seto asked.  
  
"Isn't he to young to be beating you in Mario Kart?" Geno said. Seto sighed.  
  
"Are we taking the airplane." He leaned in close, "Or the dagger?"  
  
"Seto, she knows about my dagger."  
  
Tea looked at both of them. "Seto, you know about the dagger, and believe him? What about the puzzle? You called that bull plop!"  
  
"Yugi is just faking. Raia and Geno, their items are the real deal. Now come on, lets get going, I need to pick my tux up at the cleaners."  
  
"And I need to find a dress, if I am your date." Tea said as Geno opened the rip. He looked at her before she jumped through.  
  
"My date?"  
  
She jumped through, and Geno did the sign of the cross. "Oh boy!"  
  
"Alright class, who can tell me about Allen's Law?"  
  
A student raised their hand. "Allen's law states that all complex systems will fall because of an idiot."  
  
"And why exactly is that?" The professor replied. He wasn't y9our average professor: instead of suit and tie, he preferred an open red and blue plaid shirt with a bright red tee underneath and a pair of jeans. He jumped up onto his deck and sat down in a crouching position.  
  
"Well, people like to be part of big things. So naturally, idiots are drawn to complex systems. And when something happens that they don't like because they aren't versed enough to be a part of it in the first place.they screw up.I guess."  
  
'Don't guess. That is close to the reason. But that will have to wait for another time. For next class, I want you guys to think about how Allen's Law relates to Duel Monsters. Class dismissed."  
  
The college freshman headed out of class, and that was when the professor noticed the 4 young people standing in the back.  
  
"May I help you?" He asked.  
  
"Professor Kevin Miller?"  
  
Kevin smiled. "That's me. It's to late to add the class, and the fall class is filled up too. You may be able to get in the spring with you bribe the ladies at the deans office."  
  
"We're still in high school."  
  
"Then you may be able to get in to the class when you come here, if you sign up now."  
  
"No, we're not here for the class. My name is Raia Chitoshi, and this is Tristan, Joey, and Yugi.."  
  
"Moto?" Kevin looked at him in surprise. "We just got done talking about you."  
  
Yugi looked at him in shock. "Me?"  
  
"I like to use real duelist in my class."  
  
Joey looked around the room at pictures of duel monster cards. "Man, a Duel Monster class. I have got to take this."  
  
"That is, if you graduate." Tristan said. Joey frowned.  
  
"Well, it isn't a duel monster class, it is a class about Chaos theory and Allen's Law, and how they relate to real life. So, I use duel monster matches as a way to demonstrate real world examples."  
  
"And you use me?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well, first I use you and your famous match against Duke Devlin to show how a duel can shift in control, and then I compare you vs. Pegasus and Geno Roads vs. Pegasus."  
  
Tristan shook his head. "The ghost of Geno rides haunts us once more."  
  
Raia cleared her throat. "Speaking of Geno, we were told by him that you hold a rare Greek Weapon card. We were."  
  
"You want it, don't you?" They nodded. "Well, you'll have to duel me. Come on." He led them outside to the main campus of Domino College, and Kevin took out his duel disk. "So, who will I duel?"  
  
Before Yugi or Raia could answer, Joey stepped in front of Kevin. "I am going to take you down!"  
  
Kevin laughed. "Please! You don't even know the secrets and the strategies of dueling. You are no better than a newbies."  
  
"I'll show you college boy. Duel monsters is the real world, not text books and classes,"  
  
By now, a crowd had gathered. "Joey, I will show everyone about Allen's Law and Chaos Theory today, and I will make you learn to beware of the shifts in power."  
  
Joey drew, and smiled. "I'll show you something you can't learn in no book."  
  
"You can not learn in any book."  
  
"Whatever! I will set this card and end my turn."  
  
Kevin sighed. "Fine then Joey. I will set this card, and then set this monster. Now, show me your powerful skills of the street." 


	26. Chaos Theory

"Alright! I summon the dimensional warrior in attack mode. Destroy his lowly defense monster!"  
  
The warrior rushed towards the card, until a rock flattened him. Joey groaned as Throwstone Unit appeared. "Of all the rotten.." (Joey-3200)  
  
Kevin laughed. "You should know that when someone lays a monster in defense and their opponent doesn't have any monsters on the field, they defense monster is most likely a high defense or effect. Now, I will pass, and let you try again and show me true street dueling."  
  
Joey smiled. "Shows you, I have been usin' my brain, and luring you into a trap."  
  
"Ya, sure you were Joey." Raia said. Joey stuck out her tongue.  
  
"I will sacrifice my Dimensional Warrior to summon Jinzo! Destroy his Throwstone Unit!" Jinzo appeared and fired his orb at Kevin's monster. "So, what no tough guy?"  
  
Kevin laughed. "Oh, I got some things I learned in my books. Like, how Jinzo negates traps."  
  
"Well duh professor!' Joey shouted.  
  
"And I also learned that it is easy to kill him too. I will set this card, and Summon Spear Dragon to the field!" The trees shuddered as the dragon flew onto the field. "Your monster is doomed!"  
  
Tristan looked over at Yugi. "Yugi, is this guy insane or something?"  
  
"No Tristan, I have a feeling he has something up his sleeve. What do you think Raia..Raia?"  
  
Raia looked at Joey's opponent carefully, deep in thought. "A defense monster, and then a spear dragon..this is a strange deck. It has n theme at all....or it has one I haven't thought of yet. Kaikou?"  
  
Kaikou appeared before her. "Yes? Is my dad here?"  
  
"What? No...no he isn't...tell me, do you know what type of deck Joey's opponent is running?"  
  
Kaikou smiled. "Geno 101, deck types."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Geno taught us every deck, and some of us paid attention. This is a shift deck." Raia gulped. This wasn't good for Joey.  
  
"I will now activate the magic card, Mage Power! This card will increase my dragon's attack 3400." A mage appeared from each card set on Kevin's side of the field, and began to chant. The Spear dragon glowed orange. "Yu, you have proven Allen's Law! You allowed an idiot, you Jinzo, to prevent you from playing the trap card you need to save you monster. And now, your system will fail and Power will shift to me, ATTACK!" The dragon sank its beak into the machine, which shattered. The dragon then went into defense mode. (Joey-2200)  
  
Joey smiled as he drew. "Well, let me use a move I learned by actually watching a duel. I summon Exiled Forces, and I will uses their effect to get rid of your monster!" The Exiled ran up to the dragon and pulled it into the graveyard.  
  
"Didn't I see them in Monty Python and the Holy Grail?"  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. "Great, a British comedy fan."  
  
"Sorry, we all can't watch 50 Cent argue with Brittany Spears about her kissing Madonna"  
  
"At least our comedies make sense you darn Brit!" Joey shouted.  
  
"I'm American you dolt, I just like their comedy. But anyhow..I will first set this monster, and activate Monster Reborn. I and choose to bring back your Jinzo!"  
  
Jinzo rose up from the graveyard. Kevin smiled. "Now, I will show you how to build a system that uses this big idiot correctly, making him a genius in the game."  
  
Yugi frowned. "What kind of deck is he running?"  
  
Tristan shrugged. "Dragon Deck?"  
  
Raia shook her head. "No...it's not that. This guy likes twist and turns. I fear he is using a Shift Deck."  
  
"Shift deck?" Tristan asked. He looked over at Yugi. "Tell me, you ever face that kind of deck?"  
  
"Face it, I've never heard of it!"  
  
Raia frowned. "A shift deck is very rare. In fact, I know of only a few duelists that run them. They are very powerful."  
  
"Why, because they beat down the opponent?" Tristan asked. Raia looked at him carefully.  
  
"Did I call it a beatdown?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then he doesn't beat down opponents!" Raia shouted.  
  
"Well Raia, what does a shift deck do?" Yugi asked.  
  
Raia thought. "From what Geno taught me, a shift deck uses magic and traps, along with monster effects, to block the attacks of opponents and send them right back at them or move them to another monster."  
  
Yugi scratched his head. "So, it focuses on cards like Shift and Dark Spirit of Silent."  
  
"Sometimes.." Raia looked at Kevin carefully. ".but other times, they use other cards, some that we have never even seen before. Joey could be in real trouble here."  
  
Tristan put his arm around Raia. "Don't worry, Joey will just beat this guy into a pulp before he can even shift things."  
  
"You idiot!" Raia said, pulling the arm away. "His whole deck is designed around shifts! If Joey even tries his old dueling ways, he's dead! He has to think, and think now!"  
  
"Well, I will make sure you don't have them hurt me. I activate Scapegoat!" The four little goats bounced onto the field and smiled at Kevin.  
  
"Time to get rid of one." Jinzo fired, and the first goat fell. "Now, I will activate my Greek weapon card, THE WINGS OF HERMES!" The sky opened, and the messenger god flew onto the field, and tossed a pair of winged sandals to Kevin. He nodded, and then smiled. "Now Joey, make your move, for soon my weapon shall end this duel."  
  
Joey just grinned. "Man, you really think that you can turn your own machine against me? You quote all this Allen's Law stuff, but you should realize that it can work against you to! With Jinzo, you can't play the trap card you need to save yourself."  
  
"And do tell me, what combo do you have?"  
  
"Well, first I will summon Laser Blaster. And I will activate its effect." The machine appeared. Jinzo and the down face card where set on numbers 1 and 2. "Let's see if my blaster will connect!"  
  
They all watched as the machine spun, and blasted into empty air. Yugi sighed. "Man, that was Joey's only hope. Now he is trouble!"  
  
Raia shook her head. "No.I think Joey has something else planned."  
  
Joey looked over at Raia and smiled. "Thanks Raia. And yes, I do have something. I play the magic card, sword and shield. This will make your Jinzo weaker than my Blaster. Now my blaster, destroy the machine and scar Kevin's lifepoints." 


	27. Butterfly Effect

Kevin laughed hard. "Oh! That is a good one!"  
  
Joey frowned. "What are you talkin' about?"  
  
"You trying to destroy Jinzo! You forget, I follow two rules: Allen's Law and Chaos Theory. Do you know Chaos Theory Joey?"  
  
"Uh...I know that annoying guy from Jurassic Park talked about it. Hey, remember when that lawyer got killed on the john? I laughed my behind off when I saw that!"  
  
Kevin held his forehead. "If you represent the next generation, we are doomed." He frowned. "Chaos theory says that if you change one thing, the whole situation will change. My Greek weapon is on the field, and because of that, my Jinzo will survive."  
  
"Oh, just shuddup and let my monster kill you"  
  
"Sorry, I can't." Joey watched at the sandals got on one of the goat's feet, which ran up into battle.  
  
"What the heck?"  
  
"Well, my Greek weapon allows me to select one of you monsters and force it to attack one of my monsters. And by the way, if it is weaker, it dies. So the goat goes bye bye." The goat, against its will, ran up to the downface card and attacked it. IT shattered as Magician of Faith Appeared. "As you can see, you are doomed." (Joey-1800)  
  
Joey snickered. "Maybe, maybe not."  
  
"Oh?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow. "What have I forgotten?"  
  
"Your wings only force one monster. I can still attack with my laser against your Jinzo!" Kevin watched as his Jinzo was blasted away. "Yes, your Greek Weapon is powerful, but not that powerful if I have more than 1 monster on the field." (Kevin-3500)  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to get help. I will sacrifice my Magician to summon my master of shift: PATRICIAN OF DARKNESS!"  
  
The sky clouded over as the undead lich arose from the ground, dressed in all his finery. Raia gulped.  
  
"Joey is in big trouble now!"  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. "And I should be scared of this vampire?"  
  
"Oh yes, you will be, when he uses his power the next turn. But now, attack my Lich!" The Patrician rushed the laser blaster, and with a flap of his cape, the monster was gone. "On your next turn Joey, I will force your scapegoat to attack, and when it slams into my lich, you will die." (Joey-800)  
  
Joey looked at his hand. "I need to somehow stop his card...wait!" HE smiled.  
  
"Kevin, I have found a way around your Greek Weapon. I activate Truce Talks! This card prevents either of us from taking on damage from battle. Only direct attacks."  
  
Raia clapped. "Well done Joey! Now you have some time to regroup!"  
  
Joey bowed. "Thank you. And now, I will summon Marauding Captain"  
  
But Kevin merely smiled as the goat slammed into his lich, but Joey remained safe. "But you forget, I will have time to gather my forces. You have merely staled, not prevented your death. Now, I will summon DreamSprite." A small woodland fairy appeared on the field. "This has made a lock. You attack my sprite, it sends it to my Patrician, who sends it back to the sprite..on and on." The lich and the sprite moved together and the two goats died. "It is over Joey."  
  
Joey set his hand down. He was in trouble. He couldn't do anything, he had no cards that could..  
  
"there is one card!" Joey thought. "One card that can help me. But can I draw it.." He focused, and drew.  
  
"YES!" He yelled. "You believe that you can beat me, just because you have read up on all these cards. But I have a card here that can end this game. But first, I must summon Axe raider." The warrior appeared on the field. "Next, it is time to destroy your Greek Weapon."  
  
"And how would you do that?"  
  
"You forgot one thing about your Greek Weapon, it is till a magic card. So I can activate a card my friend Mai gave me, the Magic Card HARPIES FEATHER DUSTER!" The duster appeared, and the cards, including the sandals, in Kevin's magic zone disappeared.  
  
"It no longer matters. With my lock, you are still doomed."  
  
"I end my turn."  
  
Kevin laughed. "You really are a fool! You may protect your lifepoints, but I will continue to destroy everything that comes at me, I will now attack your Raider with my Patrician!" The Patrician laughed wickedly, and rushed at the raider.  
  
"First off, you can't do. My marauder protects my Axe Raider."  
  
Kevin gulped. "I never knew that!"  
  
"That's something you learn by dueling in the streets. So, you lich wasted an attack. Now, I summon Armor Runner."  
  
Kevin shook his head. "You are an idiot. You once again you leave monsters out for me to kill. Why do you continue to set up targets for me to hit?"  
  
"Well then, attack my Armor Runner." Joey replied.  
  
"I'm no fool. I know your Marauder protects him, so I will attack your Marauding Captain." The Patrician let out a cry, and rushed the armored captain.  
  
Joey smiled. "You say you're an expert of Chaos Theory?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And Chaos theory says that a little thing can change everything."  
  
"Yes" Kevin replied.  
  
"Then I guess my down face card counts as a little thing." Kevin's eyes went wide. "I activate Magic Shield Arm!" The marauder smiled as the shield appeared. "Now, take the DreamSprite!"  
  
The fairy struggled, but the dark attack hit her. Kevin cursed. (Kevin- 1800)  
  
"Oh, you are a tricking one Joey. But tell me, what can you do now?"  
  
"Allen's Law states that an idiot destroys the best system. Well, I am going to introduce an idiot to your system, one not meant to be in it. However, he will make a new system, one for me. I sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon Gilford of Lightning!" The three monster disappeared, and a thunder warrior appeared. "And do you know his effect?" Kevin shook his head. "He destroys all monsters on your side of the field." The Patrician let out a cry as it fell to the graveyard. "Now my warrior, end it!"  
  
Kevin braced himself against the blast. When it ended, he walked up to Joey and shook his hand. "Well done Joey. You have learned well in your ways, and I can respect that. I will give you my Greek weapon." He walked towards a group of students. "Anyone in my class, next time we will talk about what happened here today, alright?"  
  
Tristan sighed. "That was easy enough."  
  
Yugi frowned. "No, it isn't." He turned and began to walk back. "Geno and Tea weren't here. We failed." 


	28. Long's Day Night

Yugi kicked a chair angrily. Joey looked at him carefully. "You alright Yug?"  
  
"No Joey, I'm not!" He shouted. He looked over at Tristan, who was just as shocked by Yugi's tone and actions. Raia sighed, and picked the chair back up.  
  
"Yugi, careful! These are not my chairs, their Seto's." Raia replied, picking the chair up. Yugi walked up to her and got in her face.  
  
"Oh, it's Seto's stuff! I guess I should be careful of Seto's stuff. God forbid I hurt your brother's stuff!" He pointed a finger into her chest.  
  
Raia grabbed his arm and twisted his arm she leaned in close. "I know your upset, but don't blame Seto for this.  
  
Yugi's puzzle glowed, and Yami shifted into power, countering Raia's arm lock and trapping her in a half nelson. "Your right, I blame Geno! Him and his grudge against me has cause Tea to lose her mind, that selfish, egotistical, S-O."  
  
Kaikou was already in position, and released herself as grabbed Yami by the throat, slamming him into the wall. "Kappa Neo maybe evil, but he is still my father. So, don't insult him, as long as I am around. And we don't know about Tea, maybe she finally got tried of you and Yugi jerking her around, playing with her feelings.."  
  
"Uh, guys?" Tristan said as he looked at the TV.  
  
"Kaikou, 5 days ago, you were as mad with Geno as I am. Now, you find out that he was your dead beat dad, and you become daddies little girl?"  
  
"Guys." Joey said.  
  
"I am still mad at him! But I want answers, and until he proves himself a bad father, I will give him the benefit of the doubt."  
  
"GUYS" Tristan and Joey shouted. The two spirits looked at them, and then at themselves, and sheepishly let go of one another and apologized. "You may want to see this."  
  
They all looked at the TV. Kaikou frowned. "It's a movie premiere, so?"  
  
"I think I saw.."  
  
"Hi, I'm Mary Hart, and we are here at the Hollywood premiere of Kill Bill volume One. As we have been promising for the last 12 hours, we are going to talk to 2 celebs for 5 minutes."  
  
Yami frowned. "I swear, if you make me watch an interview with J-Lo and Ben Affleck, I will shove my foot so far up your behind, you'll have to cough to let me tie my shoe."  
  
"I'm with Geno Roads and Seto Kabia.."  
  
"Ladies Ladies Laides, Seto and Geno are in the hizouse!"  
  
Joey and Tristan were rolling on the ground with laughter as Yami and Kaikou just stared at the TV.  
  
"And who are your guests?" Mary asked.  
  
Seto smiled. "Well, this guy here is my brother Mokuba."  
  
"Isn't he too young to be here?"  
  
Geno winked. "He has the Gary Coleman disease."  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Yea, I'm actually his older brother, isn't that right you little idiot." Seto gritted his teeth. "Hey, why don't we go to the strip club late..." Seto clamped his hand over Mokuba's mouth.  
  
"And who is this beautiful woman?" Mary asked. Tea blushed, and Yami held his hand out to the giant size TV.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"Well Mary, this is Ms. Tea Gardner. I am a personal friend and decided she needed a night out."  
  
Tea smiled and put her hand on Geno's arm. "He is modest. I'm his girlfriend."  
  
Geno did a double take, but Mary had forgotten them and moved onto another celeb. The last image was a shocked Genoas Tea planted a big kiss on him, Seto and Mokuba laughing.  
  
Yugi shifted back into position in time to see this. "Now I know I am going to kill him."  
  
Raia shifted too. "I'm going to kill Seto and Geno."  
  
"Why?" Joey asked.  
  
"I wanted to go to that premiere!"  
  
Tristan smiled. 'Maybe next time you'll french Geno."  
  
Yugi punched Tristan hard in the arm as he stormed into a spare room. Joey shrugged.  
  
"I guess it was the wrong time to say that."  
  
***  
  
Geno pulled Tea aside into a doorway, and making sure no was around, looked at her angrily.  
  
"Why did you kiss me on live TV?!?!?!" He said sharply. Tea shrugged.  
  
'Felt like it. Didn't like it?"  
  
Geno chuckled. "I'm not that stupid to tell a woman I hated or loved something." He frowned. "Now, you have to understand, I am not someone who can do that with woman."  
  
Seto burst into laughter. Tea looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Geno thinking he ain't a ladies man. How many women have you slept with?"  
  
Geno exhaled sharply. "Seto, is this the time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Geno rolled his eyes. "Ok, maybe I did sleep around in the past, but I haven't in a while."  
  
"Geno!" A woman shouted, giving him a hug. Geno gulped as Tea stared in shock. "Why haven't you called me? I missed you."  
  
"Your.your Jennifer Garner!" Tea said.  
  
"Yes, I am." She turned to Geno, who was avoiding eye contact. "My bed is so big and empty."  
  
"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Geno asked.  
  
Jennifer laughed. "What he doesn't know."  
  
"Uh, I'll talk to you later, a'ight?" Geno said, pulling Tea away from the star. "A'ight, it was only her."  
  
"GENO!"  
  
Geno looked over as a group of celebs moved towards him. He looked at Tea, who laughed.  
  
"I guess I can't convince you hey are my fan club?"  
  
***  
  
Kaikou walked into the spare room, where Yami laid, his eyes closed. She sat down beside him.  
  
"Sorry about that." Yami replied. "It's just..Yugi is upset, and I feel his anger..it's hard not to let it get to me."  
  
Kaikou smiled. "You think that's bad? I have Raia. That girl has so many mood swings.."  
  
Both laughed., and then sighed. Yami looked at her. "And, about your dad.I know I shouldn't speak bad about him, but he is the man that wants to kill me."  
  
"I know. And I do know he is being evil.but it just is..I lived my life believing my father died when I was born, but was merely a peasant. Now, I find out he was a general.and I can't help but begin to see how we are related."  
  
Yami nodded. "So, I am insulting you when I insult him?"  
  
"Ya. I see my strengths and faults in him, and visa versa."  
  
Yami stood up. "then lets get the last card, challenge Ge.your father to a duel, and then settle our disputes."  
  
Kaikou nodded. "Then, we go to find this Mr. Nick Sanders. It says here he runs a dojo in town. Let's go!"  
  
***  
  
Seto opened the door to the apartment as Geno struggled to place the gift baskets they had gotten on the table. Tea ran into her room and Geno sighed with relief.  
  
"Sure your not going to stay?"  
  
Seto grinned. " No, I think I would prefer to here how it goes."  
  
"What goes?"  
  
Seto chuckled. "Tea told me to head out. She has plans for you."  
  
"What kind of." Geno began, but Seto already had left. He heard Tea's door open, and she stepped out in a skimpy outfit.  
  
Geno backed towards the wall. "Uh.don't you think Yugi will be mad.."  
  
"Oh screw what Yugi thinks."  
  
Geno reached for his dagger, but Tea had already grabbed it. She tossed it away, and walked towards Geno, who made his way to his bedroom door, and tried tog et in without Tea following. She frowned, and sighed.  
  
"Fine, I get the hint."  
  
She turned and began to walk off. Geno breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door.  
  
"Not."  
  
Geno's eyes went wide as she ran at him.  
  
"Holy Crap!" HE screamed as Tai leapt on him, and as he toppled over, she managed to close the door, trapping him in the room. 


	29. East Meets Heaven

"I think he's dead."  
  
Yugi looked over at Joey. 'No Joey, he's asleep." They all stood inside the dojo, and looked at the figure, who was in the lotus position, not moving.  
  
"I think he's dead"  
  
Yugi sighed. "Joey, he is asleep."  
  
"Dead"  
  
'Asleep"  
  
"Dead"  
  
"Asleep"  
  
"Meditating"  
  
"Dead"  
  
"Asl..." Yugi looked over as the figure opened his eyes.  
  
"Boo." All of them jumped up as the figure stretched. He smiled. " Sorry, I was seeking inner peace. What can I do for you?"  
  
Raia stepped forward. "We have learned that you hold a rare card, a Greek Weapon card."  
  
Nick Tyler nodded. "Oh yes, that card." He moved to a wall and lit some incense. "You may duel me.." They all sighed, ".But only if you can survive 1 minute of fighting with me."  
  
Joey grinned as he rolled up his sleeves. "Oh, I got this!" He rushed Nick, who leapt into the air, landed behind Joey and tossed him to the mat.  
  
"Next opponent?"  
  
Joey growled. "Try that again!"  
  
Nick spun in the air, and landed upon Joey's shoulders, and delivered an eye poke, sending Joey to the mat.  
  
"Best 3 out of 5!"  
  
***  
  
"Hello?" Seto called out, as he slowly opened the apartment door. He looked around carefully. "Ge..Geno?"  
  
Geno stood at the sink, furiously rubbing his arms with brilo pads. He looked up at Seto and frowned. "Why is it something that felt so good makes me feel so dirty?"  
  
Seto grinned ear from ear. "So you..did the deed?"  
  
"I tried not to. I tried 5 times not to. I ran, I hide, I threatened her life. And she still came at me!"  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"Wonde..hey, your not going to trick me like that." Geno grabbed his dagger.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to try and peel off my skin."  
  
Seto grabbed his arm and pulled the dagger away from him. "Don't be stupid!" He sat Geno down. "So, you dueled Tea in the sack, that's no big deal. So Yugi is going to kill you slowly, no big deal. So your slept with a girl who just turned 18, so what?"  
  
"Seto, I am not feeling well, so if you are trying to hurt me, just plunge the knife into me and let me die in peace."  
  
They both turned at Tea walked in and grabbed a glass of water. She walked over to Geno, gave him a kiss, and walked back to her room.  
  
"Was she wearing one of your shirts?" Seto asked.  
  
Geno sighed. "It's not mine anymore."  
  
"What is the big deal?" Seto said. "She is a pretty girl. I understand why the twerps keep her around."  
  
"I feel bad that I took advantage of her!" Geno said.  
  
Seto smiled. "She temps you, jumps on you, forces you into bed..your to blame?" Geno nodded. "This isn't about Tea, is it? It's about her."  
  
Geno nodded. "It's happening again. The same way: She came on to me, and I allowed it. For some reason, I give off this.aura. Women can't help but be attracted to it. They flock to me, and act like catholic school girls. It is happening to Tea. She is losing herself. But it wears off. Look at my marriage! 20 years later and a divorce, and here I am, talking to a guy that could be my son and sleeping with women that could be my daughters."  
  
"It's not your fault the marriage failed. You worked hard to improve it, and in the end, she lied to you." Seto paused, and then grinned. "You ever going to tell me how you managed to figure out that not aging thing? I mean, for a guy that was married 20 years, you look like a college student."  
  
Geno laughed. "Trust me, you don't want to know."  
  
****NEXT****  
  
Joey groaned. "Let's try that again."  
  
Yugi sighed from his seat. "Joey, it's been 2 hours. Can we please just give up and regroup?"  
  
"Yug, I will not allow this guy to keep us from that card."  
  
Raia stood up and pushed Joey to the ground. "Start the clock."  
  
"But Rai.." Joey began, but Tristan had signaled them, and the two were off. Nick leapt into the air, but Raia was ahead of him, diving under him and both were on opposite sides of the room. They ran and leapt at each other, and kicked themselves down to the mat. Raia backhanded him, but he managed to catch her arm, and tossed her behind him. She grabbed his neck, but he managed to head butt her, sending her to the wall.  
  
"Your good."  
  
"So are you." Nick replied. He back flipped towards her, and she leapt above him, but Nick delivered a kick to the back. Raia slid, but pulled out of the fall, and landed on her feet. She leapt to attack, but Nick grabbed her leg. She bent down, and reached over his shoulder to grab Nick's arm, and sent both flipping, till they both landed on their feet. Nick locked his arms around her, and tried to slam her to the mat. But Raia grabbed his arms once more and broke them free. Raia then began to rapidly double kick the dojo master, seeming to defy gravity. She then grabbed Nick's waist, and side spun them to the mat. Nick kicked her into a wall, but she used the momentum to slam back into Nick. They both stood, panting for breath.  
  
"Time!" Tristan said. Nick smiled.  
  
"You are good. Too good. You have been trained."  
  
Raia grinned, and looked at Joey and Tristan. "Geno taught me more than just dueling skills."  
  
Yugi snorted angrily, but didn't say a word. Nick walked up to a wall and pulled out a duel disk. "You and me shall duel for my card."  
  
Raia nodded, and Kaikou took her place. They both activated their duel disks, and Nick quickly removed some walls to make a large open space for the duel.  
  
"Young lady, you are a good fighter. Your trainer should be proud. What dojo does he master?"  
  
"He masters none." She smiled, and held her head up high. "I was trained by my father, the greatest warrior the world has seen." She then looked at him, and gave him a smile that reminded her friends of Geno's wicked grin when he released the Blitzkrieg Commander. "And the name is Kaikou."  
  
Nick nodded. "Then I must confess, that I do not know what to think of you. On one hand, you are a skilled master of the art of battle. Yet your training is..poor. Your father should have had the intelligence to send you to a dojo, not train you himself. It is that kind of home schooling that weakens you. Only the environment of the dojo can train you to be strong."  
  
Kaikou frowned. "I will show you strong. Let's duel." 


	30. Devine Right

"Well done Tea!" Geno said, watching as the monster disappeared from the field. Tea threw her arms around him.  
  
"I did it!"  
  
"That you did!" Geno said proudly. Tea planted a kiss on him, and Geno pulled away.  
  
"Oh, don't leave me waiting!"  
  
"Tea.." He never finished, because the doorbell rang. "Let me get this first."  
  
"We'll finish this later." Tea replied as she sat on the couch. Geno moved from her line of view, and did the sign of the cross.  
  
"Seto! What are you doing here?" Geno replied, letting his friend in. Seto lead him to the living room and sat him next to Tea, who moved her hand to his knee. He resisted the urge to move it, for half of his mind was screaming that he shouldn't be doing this, because she was so young and innocent.  
  
The over half reminded him of last night, which proved she was far from innocent. It screamed back that it had been 2 long years since he had been with a woman, and he also knew he cared deeply for the young woman to his left. But...  
  
" Geno, I ran into an old friend, and well..I figured you'd like to meet."  
  
Seto whistled, and young man entered. Tea looked at him carefully. He had shaggy blonde hair and a hard face. She had seen that face before. On the man sitting next to her.  
  
Geno gasped. "Guy?"  
  
The young man ran up to Geno and the hugged. Geno turned to Tea and grinned like an idiot. "Tea, I'd like you to meet Guy, my son."  
  
***  
  
Kaikou smiled as she drew. "Now, I love to live on the edge, so I will set these 3 cards, and set this monster in defense."  
  
Nick chuckled. "You are foolish. You load up too quickly, leave yourself stretched thin. Now, let me finish off you monster and then show you how a true warrior battles. I will summon 8-Claws Scorpion." The monster sized bug appeared on the field and readied it's stinger. "When it attacks your down face monster, it's attack increases to 2400. Now my bug, clear the field."  
  
Kaikou snickered. "You shouldn't go blaring in. I activate Enchanted Javelin!" As the scorpion sank it's stinger into The Forgiving Maiden, she plunged the javelin into the bug. It squealed as the maiden died, and the Javelin returned to Kaikou. She took it, and pressed the tip into her arm. (Kaikou-6400)  
  
Nick frowned. "Smart, though you lost a monster. I will set these two cards and end my turn."  
  
Raia nodded. "Then I will set this card and end my turn."  
  
"My my, your deck not helping you? Did your father help you make it?" Kaikou frowned, but didn't say a word. "Well, I will deal with it now. I will shift my Scorpion to defense, and summon Harpies Bro."  
  
"This is familiar." Kaikou thought.  
  
"Let's just show this blowhard." Raia replied.  
  
"Now my bro, attack!"  
  
Kaikou wagged her finger at the dojo master. "Tsk tsk, forget my cards? I activate Waboku." Nick frowned. "I guess my father didn't do that bad helping me?"  
  
"Lucky draw."  
  
Kaikou sighed. "Great." She looked at Nick hard. "I can't win here. I lose, and your right about my dad. I win, and your such a big wussy, you can't admit I was right, you pull the, "Oh, lucky game" play."  
  
"Well, you are lucky. You can't beat me."  
  
"I can, black and blue if you don't shut up."  
  
Nick looked at her. "We are evenly matched."  
  
"No, you and my alter ego were matched. I can still destroy you with a heart beat."  
  
Nick turned to leave, but Yami was behind him, Joey and Tristan guarding the doors. Yami looked at him.  
  
"If you are truly a man of honor, you will stop belittling her."  
  
"It can't be helped. She is a poor student. She was trained wrong, and now she is over confident. She is brash and unruly. I mean, how many duels have you won?"  
  
"Many, as have my father, who competed with you in Pegasus' tournament."  
  
"We didn't know who competed except for the people we faced. That is, except Geno Roads."  
  
Kaikou grinned, and Nick's jaw dropped. "Allow me to assure you, your right to drop your jaw. I am Geno's daughter, and the body who hosts my spirit is the sister of Seto Kabia."  
  
"Stranger and stranger." Nick replied. "Now I don't know if your crazy, or if I am."  
  
Joey grinned. "Why not give us the card and go visit a doctor and find out."  
  
He sighed. "I will duel."  
  
"I guess. Now, I will end your Bros days. I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan." They heard a loud drum solo, and the Nyan Nyan appeared. "Want to see my kitty do a trick? Watch her kill the birdie." The drums beat, and released a thunderous boom, and the harpy shattered (Nick-3900)  
  
Nick merely shrugged. "Well, let me show you a trick. I first activate Non Aggression Area." A wall appeared, blocking Kaikou from her monster zone. "This card will prevent you from attacking for one turn. And now, I summon the spirit of a fallen samurai, the Susa Soldier!" They watched as a strong broke open and from the clouds a samurai appeared, and with one stroke, shattered the drummer into pieces. He ended his turn. (Kaikou- 5950)  
  
Kaikou frowned at the wicked barrier that seemed to taunt her. She was glad she had used the Javelin, to give her some breathing room. She passed.  
  
Nick summoned a Spear Soldier and it attacked kaikou directly. She frowned, and was glad that the barrier faded. (Kaikou- 4450)  
  
"Well, I guess I should deal with your Soldier. So I will summon Shining Abyss." A yin yang symbol appeared and the masked angel floated onto the field. "Now, I will activate Flame Sword of the Holy. It will increase my Abyss' attack by 700. Attack!" the Soldier tried to run, but the angel was on him, and with the grand sword cut him down. "What now, oh great dojo master?" (Nick-3300)  
  
Nick laughed. "Oh, I should be scared? I am ready for you. I summon Susa Soldier, and activate TRIDENT OF POSEIDON."  
  
They al watched as a great wave rose above Nick, and the Sea God tossed his trident to the soldier. Nick laughed. "Now, my card has two effects. First off, like all Greek Weapon cards, it keeps my spirit monster on the field. Second, it allows me to roll a die. If even, your offense monsters die, if tails, your defense." Nick rolled the die and Kaikou cursed, and watched as the trident killed her Abyss.  
  
"Man, why is it we can't get through one duel without one of those damn cards appearing on the field?" Joey asked.  
  
"I don't know Joey, maybe Heart of the Cards really does work." Yami replied.  
  
"Or maybe we just have terrible luck." Tristan replied.  
  
"I can believe that." Joey replied as he watched Kaikou look over her cards. She turned to Joey and smiled.  
  
"Time to correct that. I activate Ultimate Offering. This allows me to summon an extra monster per turn. Now, I will summon two monsters in defense and activate Swords of Revealing Light.." The cards appeared as well as the light swords, but Nick laughed. (Kaikou-3950)  
  
"Oh, I am so scared. Now, let's have my Trident finish off your little heavenly choir." The trident spun, but when it hit, it missed the cards. Nick's jaw dropped. "What? Why didn't it work?"  
  
Kaikou chuckled. "It's simple really. You have to roll odd to destroy my monsters, and you rolled even. Simply put, your card is powerful, but only if luck is on your side. Now, it is time for me to end this duel."  
  
Nick scuffed. "Really? And now is that, with my two monsters on the field?"  
  
"Simple, really. I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Wing Weaver!" The angelic being flew onto the field, and Nick trembled. "And it gets worse."  
  
"Worse?"  
  
"I activate Metamorphosis, allowing me to summon Angel of Hope to the field!" The weaver faded, and a grand angel descended into the room. Nick shielded his eyes from it's glow. "And Nick?"  
  
He looked at her with fear. "What?"  
  
"I use ultimate offering again (3450) to summon Shining Angel. I will then use Angel of Hopes effect, to bring 3 monsters back into my hand. As such, I gain back my Wingweaver."  
  
Joey threw his fist in the air. "Ya Raia, show this fool!"  
  
"...and use Polymerization to Special Summon another Angel of Hope!" As second angel returned, and Kaikou's hand filled with angels, all revived from the graveyard. She looked at Nick and grinned like a wolf. "Finally, I activate the Charm of Hera."  
  
The queen of gods appeared on the field, and handed the charm to Kaikou. She looked at her, and the goddess, instead of leaving, stood at her side.  
  
"Now, I will equip you scorpion and your Susa with the charms, and have my first angel attack!" The hope shattered the Susa, and the scorpion was dragged to the graveyard. Kaikou laughed. "You will now see the power my father gave me, attack my angel, and end this fool!"  
  
Nick sank to his knees, and quietly, yet spitefully, threw the Greek weapon at Kaikou and stormed out. The monsters all faded away.  
  
Except for Hera. Kaikou looked at her, and realized her duel disk was off. The goddess nodded, and from the other cards arose the 5 other Greek gods they held. All 6 looked at them, and then Zeus spoke.  
  
"Pharaoh, you and your friends have done well. But hear us now: Kappa Neo is a dangerous person. He is not to be taken lightly. We can't aid you in the up coming battles. No god can. You and your friends must fight Kappa Neo one on one."  
  
Hades turned to Joey. "Be warned, for Kappa is gathering his own forces. You will all face dangers soon. Be prepared to face those you never expected"  
  
Hera looked at Kaikou. She smiled. "You are so much like him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your father. Long have we watched him. He fights well, and you will face him. I do not know how it will go, but rest assure, Kappa will prove to be the greatest ally and enemy all of you have meet"  
  
With that, the gods returned to their cards. Yami frowned. "Wow, what are you suppose to say when a god talks to you?"  
  
Kaikou shrugged, and as she grabbed her New Greek Weapon card, she looked at him. "What do you say when they reveal they are scared of your enemy?" 


	31. The Search is Over

"Well done Guy!" Geno said as he dodged the sword flying at his head. He leapt up on the dining room table, and smiled. "You truly were my best student."  
  
Guy laughed. "Let us see if I can take down my old man once and for all!" He leapt up and met his father, who twirled his dagger this way and that, blocking his sons attacks.  
  
Seto sat down next to Tea. She looked at him, and then back at the father and son battling on the furniture. "Uh.is this normal?"  
  
Seto shook his head. "Nope." Tea sighed with relief. "Normally they would be using their magic."  
  
Tea looked over as Geno spun into a wall, and used it to tackle his son. Guy fell to the ground, but leapt to his feet. He grabbed Geno, and threw him out the window.  
  
"Oh my god!" Tea screamed, running to the window, looking down. But she didn't see anything. "Where did he go?"  
  
"Hello!" Geno called out. Tea watched as Geno strolled around the thin air. He winked, and shook his dagger. "Disconnected myself from gravity." He motioned for Guy, who held out one of his hands, and from in glowed energy, and he slowly floated up, and using it like a jet, propelled himself to the outside.  
  
Seto smiled. "See, now it is a fight."  
  
Geno and Guy clashed their blades together, and meet face to face.  
  
"So, shall we try and throw the other off?" Guy asked as he moved closer to his father's face, grinning.  
  
"I will kill the pharaoh soon." Geno replied.  
  
Guy merely raised an eyebrow. "And that will not upset your student, Kaikou?"  
  
"More than you know. She is your sister."  
  
Guy pursed his lips. "Of course..I see it now." He grinned. "It is good then that Raia always took off that heart."  
  
"What do you.." Geno frowned. "You lie. She fancies Joey."  
  
Guy grinned a wolfish grin. "Not when she trained with us. Do not worry though father, I was a gentlemen, and never went the distance. But far enough that had she held the heart, it would have been incest."  
  
Geno frowned, and looked at the window through the corner of his eye. He this battle, he decided to make a sacrifice.  
  
"I have slept with Tea, and plan to do so again, for I care for her. If all goes well, you will have a step mother."  
  
Guy nearly lost it, but managed to hold on to his block. "Mother says hi."  
  
Geno lost all thought at that. He hated his ex wife, and hated that his son was forced to see her. He had won custody, but still had to share his son. His son..he never thought of Guy as her's. He was his, and his alon..  
  
"OW!" He shouted. Guy pulled the sword from Geno's shoulder, and pulled him back to the room. Guy laid his father upon the couch and knelt near him.  
  
"I am sorry.it was a cruel."  
  
Geno laughed, and licked the blood off his fingers. "I love it when you stab me Guy, it reminds me that I am human."  
  
Tea looked at Guy. "What does he mean?"  
  
Seto was already preparing to show her. He pulled a sword from Geno's training rack, and plunged it into his stomach. Tea gasped, but then looked in wonder, for the blade had been reduced to splinters.  
  
Guy shrugged. "My father can only me hurt by one of his own blood line. Otherwise."  
  
"He's immortal."  
  
Seto nodded. "I wish I knew how to do that."  
  
"You and a lot of.." He paused, and ran to his deck case, and watched as Hephaestus, Mercury and Ares arose. They looked at him, and then the others.  
  
"You do not bow Kappa Neo?" Mercury asked.  
  
"We both know there is no reason for me to bow. We both now of my lineage." The gods nodded.  
  
Ares looked at him. "The time has come for you to face the pharaoh."  
  
Geno nodded. "And I am not to use you three. I will duel alone, correct?"  
  
The gods nodded. Hephaestus looked at him carefully. "You have grown so much since we last saw you in Egypt. My things turn out better here." With that, they disappeared. Geno slashed the air, and a portal appeared. They all stepped through, and arrived at Seto's apartment, and grabbed Mokuba. Then, with another slash, they arrived in his Domino apartment. He looked at Yugi, Joey, Raia and Tristan, who were waiting for them.  
  
"Ready to do this?" Geno asked.  
  
"One more is coming." Yugi replied. The doors to the elevator opened, and Maximillion Pegasus stepped out, a duel disk on his arm. Geno smiled as he stepped up to Yugi, Joey and Raia, who each armed their duel disk.  
  
Geno nodded, and himself, Seto, Guy and Tea armed theirs.  
  
"Your search for the weapons of the gods has ended. The battle for them has began." 


	32. The True Battle Begins

Tristan looked at the groups, and then to Mokuba. "Uh, what do we do here?"  
  
"We take charge!" Mokuba said. HE looked at his sister, and then his brother. He needed to do something, before they all killed each other. Mokuba ran up in-between them, and Tristan followed.  
  
"Alright, here is what we will do. We have 8 duelists, so we will hold a tournament. Now, each of you will be paired off with an opponent of the other side. Me and Tristan will judge and decide the ranks."  
  
All of them nodded, and Geno lead them down to his dueling arena, a massive open space, designed to allow the combatant to run about, making it more of a real battle. Tristan and Mokuba moved to a large computer, and entered some figures. A large lock box slide out of the wall  
  
"Each of you must place all the Greek weapon cards you hold into this safe. Only the person that wins the final battle will be able to receive all 9 cards."  
  
Yami looked over at Geno. "And we are to know if those that Geno put in are real? He has made fake ones before."  
  
Geno rolled his eyes. "Pharaoh, am I to trust you of not doing the same?"  
  
" I am not the villain here."  
  
"But you once were."  
  
"Enough!" Tristan said. He took 8 of the 9 cards, and they glowed. HE slipped 7 into 7 slots in the box, and then held the 1 card with the final card, and they glowed as well. "There, happy?" He said as slipped the cards into the two other spots.  
  
Mokuba then punched in some commands, and a sorter appeared. "Now, each of you must place your rarest non fusion monster in the sorter. This will randomly decide the order.  
  
Yami walked over and slipped his Dark Magician into the sorter. Kaikou followed with her Wingweaver, Joey his Gilford, and Pegasus his Relinquish.  
  
Geno frowned, and gathered from his group a card of there chosing, and quickly put them into the slots. He grinned at Yami, and then returned to his group.  
  
Mokuba looked as the sort whirled, and two cards popped out. "The first match is between the owner of Gilford and the owner of Fire Princess.  
  
Tea cheered, and hopped up and down, grabbing Geno's shoulders. "Yes! Can you believe this! I finally get to duel! And it's Joey too, this will be great!"  
  
Joey smiled. "This is great. I will beat Tea, and snap her out of this crazy state she is in."  
  
Yami frowned. "Be careful, I sense power from her new deck."  
  
Joey didn't care though. He walked up to a spot he liked, and watched as Tea was talked with Geno excitedly.  
  
"I can't wait for this duel!"  
  
"Calm yourself Tea." Geno replied. She closed her eyes, and he helped her activate her duel disk. "Do, feel, don't think. Let the cards flow through you." He leaned in close. "Destroy him."  
  
Tea looked at him, and gave him a kiss. Yami looked at her in shock. Joey frowned.  
  
"Tea, kissing him won't give you luck."  
  
Tea looked at him. "Joey, that was merely thanks." Tea leapt up, and wrapped her legs around Geno, driving him into the wall. She finally released, and walked to her spot.  
  
"That was for luck."  
  
Seto helped a shaken Geno to his feet. "You almost got lucky."  
  
"That was a bad joke."  
  
****NEXT****  
  
Joey shuffled his deck, but all the time watched Tea like a hawk. She looked up at him, and he flashed her a smile.  
  
"Ya know Tea, you really don't have to do this. I mean we're friends, and friends don't fight frie."  
  
"Oh just shut up and draw!" Tea shouted. Joey looked over at Yami in shock. "Hey Joey, I'm over here."  
  
"Tea, why are you so upset?" Yami asked.  
  
"I'm upset that I have been training to duel and this little coward wants out!"  
  
Joey had steam coming out of his ears. "COWARD? DID SHE CALL ME A COWARD???"  
  
Seto frowned. "Did she stutter Wheeler?"  
  
Geno played with his dagger. "Seto, you forget, monkeys have problems understanding simple commands."  
  
"MONKEY!!!!"  
  
"Alright, all of you, back off." Tristan said. "One more word out of you and I'll.." Geno leveled his dagger to point it at Tristan's chest. "..do something."  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Now, Joey, you get first draw."  
  
Tea nodded at Mokuba. "Thank you."  
  
"Well Tea, I'll start things out with this!' Joey laid a card, and Alligator Sword jumped out and ran at Tea. She sighed, and moved out of the way. "What, not even a scream?"  
  
"Sorry Joey, but if it doesn't scare you, it won't scare me."  
  
Seto looked over at Geno. "I see your still teaching Talking Smack 101."  
  
"She passed with flying colors."  
  
Tea looked down at her hand. "I will start by making sure your little Gator is dealt with. First, I activate Dark Door!" On the field, a massive wall rose up, cutting the room I half, with only a small space for Tristan and Mokuba to move to see each part of the duel. A small doorway opened up. "This card will make it that only one monster can attack each turn. Next, I will summon Dancing Fairy in attack mode!" Joey nearly fell over laughing as the three little pixies flew through the door.  
  
"That's your monster? Seems like your deck hasn't changed."  
  
"watch it Joey! You don't know what else her deck has!" Kaikou scolded.  
  
"I got this Raia." Joey said. Kaikou rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, you don't Joey. Attack my fairies!" The three rushed Alligator Sword, and in a poof of smoke, it was gone. The fairies flew back through the door. (Joey-3800)  
  
"Well, you may have blocked me, but I will just have to deal with your fairies the same old way. I will set two cards, and summon Harpies Bro, Attack! Give up?" Joey asked. (Tea-3900)  
  
Tea shrugged. "You know Joey, you should be careful about sending your monster over to my side of the field."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"You don't know what they will catch." As she said this, Harpies Bro shook, and began to cry out as dots covered him.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I activated Ekibyo Drakmord. This rare disease will stop your monster from attacking, and will also destroy him 2 turns from now."  
  
"Of all the dirt tricks Tea.." 


	33. Backfire

"Now, I will set this monster, and activate one final card..hey Joey, come closer, I want you to see this, it has tiny print."  
  
Joey walked up to the door, avoiding his Harpies Bro, which was itching itself like crazy. "Ye...aaaaaaa!!" Joey screamed as a blast of fire hit him. He fell to the ground, burn marks on his face.  
  
"Sorry, I activated Tremendous Fire." (Joey-2800, Tea-3400)  
  
"Tea!" Yami shouted. "What is wrong with you? That was a rotten trick!"  
  
Tea smiled. "What's wrong, want me to go back to the sidelines and cheer for you and Joey while you two save the world?" Yami and Joey nodded. "Well forget it!"  
  
Joey crawled back to his spot. "Tea, I was being nice to you, but now I take off the kid gloves."  
  
"Kid gloves?" Seto asked. "Your saying you have more than one kind of glove?"  
  
"It's a metaphor Kabia." Joey said, and Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on Tea, I want to duel at some point today!" Guy called out. "Kick this gum chewing fool's behind.  
  
Kaikou switched with Raia for a second. "Guy, that's my line!"  
  
Guy bowed. "Sorry my lady, I meant no disrespect." Raia nodded, and Kaikou reappeared.  
  
"Watch your tongue little brother."  
  
"I may7 be younger, but I know a lot more than you."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Geno bellowed. "Joey, it is your move."  
  
Joey nodded. "Well Tea, you have me in a tight spot. So I will get out of it. I activate Giant Trunade!" The storm picked up, and the virus and door returned to Tea's hand. "Attack my winged beast!" The monster Tea had laid flashed, and the Lady assailant of Flame jumped up. "What the."  
  
"My lady can, before she dies, turn the of my cards into flaming weapons, destroying 800 of your lp points!" The lady jumped up, and with a quick spin, threw the three cards at Joey as she went to the grave. He leapt out of the way, but the followed him.  
  
"OW!" Joey yelled, the three cards stuck half way up his buttocks. Geno and Seto were laughing their heads off, Guy smiled, and even Tristan and Mokuba chuckled. "Not funny!" (Joey-2000)  
  
"You know Joey.I could play the virus and the door, and slowly beat you, but that isn't very friendly."  
  
Pegasus smiled. 'That's the Tea we know."  
  
"Because friendship is about destroying your friends quick, so not to let them have hope of winning."  
  
"Or not,"  
  
Tea looked at Geno, and moved over to him. "Man, I am so cold."  
  
Geno grinned, already knowing what she was getting at. "Want me to warm you up?"  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
Kaikou frowned. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
Geno held Tea close. "Then...play..the...card...you...hold." Geno said to her, a smirk on his face.  
  
"OH, you are so smart!" She said, poking him I the side. She turned, and Geno gritted his teeth, though no one saw him. "I will activate Molten Destruction!" Yami, Tristan, Mokuba, Pegasus, Kaikou, Joey, and Seto all leapt out of the way as a large volcano rose onto the field. Tea merely rode it up, and Geno and Guy merely floated up, and landed softly on the slope. "And now, I will summon a monster from the volcano's deep crater.the DarkFire Soldier #2!" From the crater leapt a samurai, his body covered in flames. He readied his blade, and sliced Harpies Bro in half. Tea set one card and ended her turn. (Joey-1600)  
  
"Man, look at the size of that thing." Joey said.  
  
Geno chuckled. "It isn't the size, it's the action."  
  
Tea looked at Geno and winked. "Actually, it's both."  
  
"I knew it!!!!!!" Tristan said.  
  
"Tea, your volcano is impressive. But it's just a big mountain, and I have just the creatures for it. I activate Scapegoat!" The four little goats ran up and down the volcano. "Your move."  
  
"Well, it wasn't very smart to summon those goats, for they now play on sacred ground. You see, the Darkfire Soldier 2 is the guardian of this volcano, sent her by his mistress. And now, she will have to reveal herself. I summon Fire Princess!" From the volcano, a woman arose, clothed in a cloak of pure red, and a burning staff in her hands. "Now, I activate Gift of the Mystical Elf! This card will increase my lp by 1800!" (Tea-5200)  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, my Princess has a second effect. When my lp is increased, she can summon a flame spell to damage your lifepoints!" The Fire Princess twirled her staff, and from it a plume of fire shoot at Joey, burning him once more. "Now, attack my pyro warriors!" The two moved together, and two of the goats were roasted. The soldier brought Tea a hunk of sheep meat, and she took a big bite. "Yum!" Geno took a piece as well, and licked his lips.  
  
"Technology is amazing!" (Joey-1100)  
  
Joey frowned, and set one monster in defense. Tea drew, and laughed.  
  
"Joey, time is time to add my pyro monsters to my ranks. I summon another Lady Assailant of Flames. Attack my monsters!" Joey turned as the 3 flame warriors attacked. He fanned himself with his cards.  
  
"Man, it's getting hot in here! I think I need to take a time out, so I will summon Time Wizard!"  
  
Pegasus looked over at Yami. "Tell me, do you people have to make all these bad jokes?"  
  
"Said the man that plays with toons."  
  
Joey watched as the Time Wizard's wand spun "Now, let us spin the wheel and destroy the monsters!" The dial spun, and landed, and Time Wizard blew up. Joey turned around and punched the wall. "NO!"  
  
"YES!" Tea said. "END IT!" The three monsters attacked, and Mokuba went to Tea as the holograms faded. "The winner is Tea!"  
  
Tea ran up to Geno and hugged him. "I did it!"  
  
"That you did." Geno said nicely, but looked at Yami, hate in his eyes. Yami nodded, and they all went back to the computer. 


	34. New Setting, Old Duel

Raia looked at Tea in disgust as she stood there, her arm around Geno's neck, whispering something in his ear.  
  
Joey frowned as well. "All this time, we had to put up with friendship speeches and little miss goodie goodie. Now, a week away, and she is suddenly Christina Aguilara!"  
  
Raia looked at him angrily. " Oh, you would really enjoy it if she was hanging off you, wouldn't you Joey?"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that Raia!"  
  
"I'd watch your tongue." Seto said as he walked past them. "Last time I checked, monkeys couldn't breed with humans."  
  
Raia frowned. "And Seto, I would watch you mouth, or I will close it."  
  
Seto poked Raia in the chest. "Listen, I will not pretend I like this twerp flirting with you, and I will make it my business to make sure he never sees you again." Raia tried to punch him, but Seto ducked and grabbed her fist. "Now, lay off!"  
  
Seto stopped when he heard a click. He looked over, ad Guy had a barrel to his temple. Guy leaned in close and growled. "Let her go."  
  
"And why do you care?" Seto asked.  
  
Guy looked at Raia, who quickly looked away, though everyone could she her blushing. "I have my reasons."  
  
"Enough!" Geno called out. "But, Seto, you two can fight after I have killed the pharaoh." He looked at Yami. "No offense."  
  
Yami scowled. "None taken."  
  
Guy nodded, and spun the pistol on his finger and returned it to its holster, hidden under his coat. Seto also let go of Raia, who frowned but did as Geno commanded. "Now, I will ask the only mature person here to act. Mokuba, pick the next two."  
  
"Alright, the next two combatants are the holders of the Dark Magician and the holder of Dragon Lord."  
  
Seto looked over at Yami. "So, we are going to do this one more time?"  
  
"It appears so."  
  
Geno sighed and pushed a button on the wall, large leather chair came up from the floor. He sat down and pulled out some headphones. "Well, this will be boring as hell."  
  
Tea promptly ran off and sat on his lap. "Shouldn't you...learn about Yugi?"  
  
"I already know his deck. One doesn't plan revenge without knowing his enemy."  
  
Tea nodded and watched as both Seto and Yami took their spots. Seto smiled. "You know, Geno is right. This is boring. So let us make a wager: Joey, think Yugi can win?"  
  
"In a heart beat!"  
  
Seto chuckled. "Well then, let us make a bet. If Yugi wins, I let you and my sister do as you wish. But if I win, you may never see her again!"  
  
Raia frowned. "Joey, don't be."  
  
"It's a deal!"  
  
Raia sighed. "..an ass, but I see you have to go back to you natural ways. And Seto..shut up."  
  
Guy walked over to his father and ordered a second chair to appear. He pulled out his own headset. "So, what's on the TV?"  
  
Geno hit a button and a plasma screen rose in front of them. HE gave Tea a pair of headsets. "Red Wings."  
  
"Kick ass."  
  
Tea clapped. "I love baseball!" She put on the headphones and Geno sighed.  
  
Guy just shook his head. "At least mom had some brains."  
  
"And a boatload of lies. Not to mention a giant stick up her as..ski me about it after the first period."  
  
"Well Yugi, here we are again. I promise to finish you quick."  
  
"We don't have to do this Kabia, just forfeit. You do not know of the dangers.."  
  
Seto laughed. "What is with you and the dangers and the fear. I know why I am here, to beat you. So, I will start by summoning La Jin t the field."  
  
Yami took a deep breath. "I tried to stop you. I set this card, and summon Gazelle, king of the mythical beasts!" The beast ran into play, and the genie looked at it with disgust.  
  
"Well Yugi, I know you have something waiting there, just waiting for me to attack. So, I will set this monster, and activate Ekibyo Drakmord! This virus will.."  
  
Geno pulled off his headphones and smiled as he saw the card on the field. "We know Seto. Tea did that."  
  
Seto grew white. Joey was on the ground laughing. " HE stole a move from Tea!"  
  
Geno chuckled. "So duelist, stealing from a first timer."  
  
Joey walked over and planted a hand on Geno's shoulder. " All free Seto Kabia!"  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Sorry." Joey said, pulling his hand away.  
  
"Besides, Tea beat you by using moves like that. What does that say?"  
  
Joey frowned and walked away. Geno nodded, and then turned as Guy jumped up and cheered. "Damn it, I missed a goal!"  
  
"Anyway...I activated my virus." 


	35. The Remedy

Yami nodded. "Yes, lets get back to the duel. Well, I will also place on monster face down and end my turn."  
  
Seto also set one monster, ending his turn. Yami drew and nodded. "I activate Raigeki Break. By placing this card in the graveyard, I can strike down your genie!" The skies clouded, and the genie was reduced to a crisp.  
  
Pegasus cringed. "Ouch."  
  
Joey nodded. "Yea."  
  
Seto simply shrugged. "I will set this monster. Now, let us stop this little waiting game. I activate my next disease, Dark Snake syndrome. This card will do damage to your lifepoints each turn. So, soon we will both be knocked out." He smiled. "Your move."  
  
Yami merely chuckled. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon. This will destroy your first virus, and allow my Gazelle to attack!" The beast reared up, and with a slash, revealed Troop Dragon. Seto laughed.  
  
"Well, now I can summon another troop dragon to the field. You just helped me out Yugi, I wasn't getting hat great of draws anyway." A second Troop Dragon appeared in defense, and Seto drew his new card.  
  
"Well, it is time for us to feel the pain of my virus." From the card two snakes came and bite each of them. Seto didn't react, though Yami grimaced. "Now, I will make sure that this doesn't kill me off. Thanks to your little attack, I can now activate Dragon's Gunfire." His troop dragons opened their mouths. "Damage Yugi's lifepoints!" The dragons released a fireball, which struck Yami. (Yami-3000, Seto-3800)  
  
"I have to admit Seto, you are doing well. I would think you would be getting annoyed at not attacking me."  
  
"I am not going to lose Yugi."  
  
"Neither will I, so I will attack another downface card!" Yami's Gazelle once again attacked, and a massive glowing ball appeared. "Oh no!"  
  
"Yes Yugi, you have attacked my Giant Germ. This card may be dead, but first it will weaken your defenses, by doing 500 lp damage to you!" (Yami- 2500)  
  
Raia frowned. Seto was doing well, too well. Yami was ready for a comeback. But would it be soon enough?  
  
"Well Yugi, I will now set another monster in defense. But first, we must be infected once more!" (Yami-2100, Seto-3400)  
  
Yami frowned. "I need to break through his defenses, but he keeps attack me with viruses. But..I can't sit around, or he will use his defense monsters to summon a high level monster. I have to attack!"  
  
"Seto, I guess I will attack you once more!" the Gazelle attacked once more, and Yami was shocked when Cyber Jar appeared. Yami summoned a defense monster, and then Dark Blade. Seto set one defense monster. "Interesting strategy Seto."  
  
"Isn't it?" Seto replied as the snake bit them (Seto-2600, Yami-1300) "Now, let me see..on your next turn, you will die, so I really don't have to do anything."  
  
"Well, I guess I will go out fighting. I will set this card, shift Dark Blade to defense and end my turn."  
  
Geno pulled of his headphones and watched carefully. Tea frowned and pulled off her's. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Seto just lost."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Geno frowned. "Yami would have never said that line unless he was ready to end the disease. But unfortunately, Seto is too cocky to notice."  
  
Seto laughed. "Well, it is time to end your reign as king of games! I will now allow the snake disease to destroy you!" The snake reared up, but then faded. Seto just stared, until Yami held out Magic Jammer. Seto cursed.  
  
"Well, I will just have to kill you the old way. I play Monster Reborn to resummon my La Jin."  
  
Raia frowned. "He wouldn't."  
  
Guy bit is lip. "He couldn't."  
  
Geno put his hand on the bridge of his nose. "He would."  
  
"ATTACK!"  
  
Yami smiled and mouthed 2 words that made Seto's blood run cold. "Mirror Force."  
  
The genie slammed into the wall of energy, and shattered. Seto closed his eyes and growled. (Seto-800)  
  
"And now Seto, I will end this match!" Yami said. "I will use monster reborn to summon a monster your Jar sent from my deck to the grave, the Dark Magician! And I equip it with Book of the Secret Arts! Attack!" (Seto-00000)  
  
Seto sighed and walked back to Geno, who smiled. "Well done."  
  
"Well done?"  
  
"You have shown me that Yugi never leaves a card on the field. He will always use it. I must remember that.  
  
Seto nodded, but frowned as Joey put his arm around Raia. "What, got something to say?"  
  
Seto glared at him, and Joey, smiling, grabbed Raia and gave her a huge kiss. But he was suddenly on the ground, Guy's foot on his throat.  
  
"Remember, I can still hurt you." Guy let him go and they all went to the computer, 


	36. End of Childhood

Mokuba activated the system, and everyone watched the system whirl. "Ok, the first card is Relinquish.." Pegasus smiled. ".and the other is.."  
  
Geno flicker his wrist, and his dagger slid out of his sleeve. He twisted it, and the tumblers stopped on the Marauding Captain. He smiled, and returned the dagger to its hiding place.  
  
".Ok, so this match is Geno Roads vs. Pegasus."  
  
Joey walked over to Yugi, who was back in control. "Man, it's strange rotting for Pegasus."  
  
"Yea Joey, it is."  
  
Geno smiled as he activated his custom duel disk. His was shaped like a double pronged blade, and gave him view similar to a regular dueling arena system. "You ever tell Yugi that the title of King of Games wasn't yours to give up?"  
  
Yugi looked at Pegasus, who frowned. "You had your chance to defend."  
  
"And I came to duelist kingdom. But if I remember right, I was too busy keeping Raia from killing you right then and there." He chuckled. "No matter, I will get my title back soon. First I have to beat you."  
  
"You underestimate me."  
  
"Or over. But draw and play!"  
  
Pegasus nodded. "Well, this little monster is a nice beginner. I summon Muka Muka, and with his 300 bonus for each card in my hand, he up to 2100 atk points."  
  
"Well, I will set these two cards and then set this monster."  
  
Pegasus looked at him carefully. "That's all? I am so scared. With my newly powered 2400 atk monster, I can afford to set two cards. Now, attack!"  
  
Geno smiled. "I don't think so. I activate Ring of Destruction!" The fiery collar latched onto the Muka and exploded.  
  
"Well, at least we are both going to take damage."  
  
"Wrong. I activate my other card, Barrel Behind the Door!" Pegasus watched as a large door appeared in front of the wall of flame headed straight at Geno. "This trap will cause the damage that was coming to me channel all at the door."  
  
"So?"  
  
Geno smiled evilly. "What's behind the door is way counts." Pegasus stared the door as it opened, and revealed a golden handgun. I fired, and the bullet struck Pegasus, who cried out in pain. (Pegasus-400)  
  
Raia's eyes were wide. "Damn Geno!"  
  
"You can say that again sis!" Mokuba said.  
  
Seto was laughing. "I forgot how much fun it was to watch Geno duel."  
  
"Well Pegasus, I guess it is time for me to end the duel. I will summon Dark Blade to the field and have him attack!"  
  
"Not so fast Geno Boy." Pegasus said, falling back into old patterns. "I have already planned ahead. I activate Trap Hole." Dark Blade looked at the ground as it caved in, and gulped as he feel into the graveyard. "Now, it is time to turn the tables. Now, I will first activate Dark Hole!"  
  
"Thanks" Geno said as his monster was destroyed. "Now that my Witch of the Black Forest is in the graveyard, I can find one monster and put it in my hand."  
  
"Next, I will summon Red Archery Girl." The mermaid floated on the field.  
  
Tristan smiled. "I know what's coming!"  
  
"I now activate Toon World, which turns all my monsters into toons!" The Red Archery Girl transformed into Toon Mermaid and disappeared into he book.  
  
"Well, I guess all I can do is set this card and end my turn."  
  
"Smart. However, I think it is time to clear your field. Attack!" The mermaid attacked, and Magician of Faith faded. Geno smiled, and picked two cards from his graveyard.  
  
"Well, I will set these two cards, and then activate Reinforcement of the Army. Now, I will summon my Marauders!" Pegasus simply shook his head as the two captains appeared. "And now, I will activate the one card I know can aid me: Heart of the Cards!"  
  
Everyone gasped as the golden heart appeared. Yugi looked at Raia. "I thought only you held that card!!!"  
  
Raia shook her head. "I hold the monster version. Geno holds the magic and trap version."  
  
Pegasus looked at him. "What are you planning to do?"  
  
"Fight fire with fire. Heart of the Cards, reveal the magic card I need!" They all watched in shock as the heart shifted in a book.  
  
Pegasus shook his head. "No.."  
  
"Yes. Activate my Toon World! And bring forth the Toon Marauders!" The book sucked up the two captains, and soon sprung out two cartoony marauders, with ridiculous rubber swords and shaggy hair.  
  
Pegasus looked at him, rage in his eyes. "You stole my strategy!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Pegasus merely frowned and passed. Geno just smiled. "And now, it is time to end this duel. I summon Toon Forces!" The bumbling army men ran in, bumping into Pegasus' book. The Toon Mermaid fell out, and Geno brought the Toon World to him to look at. He opened a page, and pop ups of a battlefield appeared. "Chapter 4, war of the toons: And then the Toon Forces ran in. Now, they were so silly, the ended up going straight to the graveyard, thinking they were going into a restaurant. Too bad for the Toon Mermaid, who they took with them." As he said that, the forces dragged a kicking Mermaid to the graveyard.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES! Now my Marauders?" The Toon Marauders ran up to Pegasus, who tried to back away. They lifted their swords, and slammed them down.  
  
"OW!" Pegasus said as their swords bounced off of him. They both chuckled and ran up to Geno, who gave them high fives. They faded and Pegasus walked back to Yugi, Joey and Raia.  
  
Geno smiled, and walked back to his seat. "Next duel?" 


	37. Matters of the Heart

"Well, the next duel will be the final one of this series." Mokuba said. "The duel will between my sister Raia and Guy Roads."  
  
Raia nodded, and looked over at Guy. She felt something tap her shoulder, and looked at Kaikou.  
  
"This is going to be tough." Raia said.  
  
Kaikou looked at her. "For who?"  
  
"Well..me! I mean, it's Guy!"  
  
Kaikou arched an eyebrow. "Ah yea, your little boy toy."  
  
"He ain't my boy toy. We only made out. That's all." Raia said  
  
"Hence why this is ever weirder for me."  
  
Raia paused. "Why...oh." She suddenly got it. " Because he is your half brother." He looked back at Seto. "Now, I have something to say, speaking of brothers: Why aren't we helping Seto?"  
  
"And aid Geno destroying the world?"  
  
"Hey, it ain't right, but he's family."  
  
"Which one?" Kaikou said.  
  
"Both. We should be on there side."  
  
Kaikou looked at her friend. "Raia, your friends with Yugi, and your..well, you and Joey..."  
  
"Joey and me..listen, nothing will happen, I care about him to much."  
  
Kaikou frowned. "In other words you're using him."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
Raia glared at Kaikou. "Said the woman that is using Yami in order to get close to her father and learn why he left. The same man you're afraid will destroy the world. I mean, that is just traitorous!"  
  
Kaikou snorted. "That was low."  
  
Raia softened. "I'm sorry, listen..I understand it's tough for you to be facing off with a man that you just learned was your dad, but it's hard for me to be against Guy and Seto."  
  
Kaikou poked a finger at Raia. "You have no idea. You had your family."  
  
"Had my family? I lost my family!"  
  
"And thanks to my dad, you got it back!"  
  
Raia snarled. "You know, you have had a stick up your rear since Geno came along. You can't even bring yourself to talk to him, and you hide behind your theories of the world being destroyed!"  
  
Kaikou looked at Raia, ice in her veins. "Would you sacrifice the world for your family? Because I won't. I don't care if he is my dad, if he is trying to destroy the planet, then he is my enemy."  
  
Raia returned the glare. "That's where we differ. Because if I had my choice, I would give up the world for 2 minutes with my mom and dad. But that ain't going to happen. Your to pig headed to see that you have a great chance. But screw it, I'm not going to argue with you. Duel your brother on your own."  
  
With that, Raia retreated to the heart. Kaikou activated her disk and stared Guy down.  
  
"Excuse me for a minute." Geno said, stepping out. He walked into eh elevator, and focused his dagger on the heart. He opened a rift and leapt through. He looked at Raia as she sat on the ground, her knees to her chest.  
  
"We need to talk." 


	38. The Coming

Guy smiled as he drew. "First, I will place this card in defense mode. Your move sis."  
  
Kaikou frowned. "Don't call me that."  
  
Joey nodded. "Ya, because that would make it incest."  
  
Guy looked at Joey with disgust. "Must I go over this for the little New Yorker? There is Raia, and there is the spirit of the Heart, Kaikou, my sister. Got it?"  
  
"So, you made out with your sister's body, but not her soul?"  
  
Kaikou looked at Joey. "Shut up Joey." She looked at her hand. "I will summon Thunder Nyan Nyan, and then equip it with Fairy Meteor Crush. Attack!" The drummer launched the large rock, and it crushed Guy's Hysteric Fairy. Kaikou looked at him carefully. "Why would you lay that in defense?" (Guy-2600)  
  
"I have my reasons." Guy replied. "Now, I will set this monster in defense, and activate Mask of Dispel. If you want to use your crush, it will cost you."  
  
Kaikou frowned. "Well, I guess I must set this card, and then I will attack again!" The drummer threw another meteor, and struck Opticlops. "Man, you suck." (Kaikou-3500, Guy- 2400)  
  
***  
  
Geno sat down next to Raia. "Listen, so what if you and Kaikou fought, you'll get over it."  
  
"I know.it's just so frustrating! She doesn't understand that it is tough to be on the side opposite you and Seto!"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Well...I mean, Yugi and the guys are ok..but your like family!"  
  
Geno chuckled. :And to Kaikou I am family. Do you realize that it is rough for her to force herself to face me? I mean, she is risking her family."  
  
Raia smiled. "She thinks she's protecting the world."  
  
"Well, so am I."  
  
Raia stared at him. "You are?"  
  
"Yea. The last thing I want is the pharaoh getting his evil little hands on the army of light."  
  
Raia smiled. "Man, he is doing the same thing."  
  
'Sure he is." Geno said angrily.  
  
"Well, you can ask Kaikou when you duel her."  
  
Geno smiled. "Too bad I won't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She is about to lose. Can you show us what she is seeing?" Raia nodded, and with a wave of her hand, a view from Kaikou's point of view appeared. Geno looked at the graveyard.  
  
"Hysteric and Opticlops. Guy has already got the win if he has the right card."  
  
Raia frowned. "How so?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
***  
  
"Oh, I suck?" Guy said. "You right. I do suck. So, I summon another Opticlops in attack mode, though it can't do anything to your Nyan Nyan. I guess I can't do anything else."  
  
"Well then, I activate..."  
  
"Uh, I never finished my turn. I would like to do one final thing."  
  
Kaikou frowned. "What's that?"  
  
"Remove my first two monsters from the graveyard." As the monsters faded, the room grew dark.  
  
***  
  
Raia looked at Geno. "What is happening?" She grabbed Geno by his jacket. "What is Guy bringing to the field?"  
  
Geno sighed. "A messenger."  
  
"Of what?" She looked back at the field. "A messenger of what?"  
  
"That..is yet to be seen." 


	39. Creation and Destruction

Kaikou backed towards the wall, trying to see in the darkness. "Guy! What have you done?"  
  
Tea looked around nervously. "I wish Geno was here." She said. She reached over and grabbed the closest arm.  
  
"Let me go!" Seto said angrily, but Tea didn't, and with a sigh, he put his hand on hers and give it a comforting squeeze.  
  
Suddenly, a spark of little lit the room. Guy stepped into it, and everyone focused on him. HE cleared his throat, and as he spoke, it seemed the whole room trembled.  
  
"In the beginning, the powers above wished to bring forth life. And as they tried, they found the world unwilling. So, from the recesses of chaos, where the world began, they created a being of light and darkness. They made him their messenger, who went forth and prepared the world for their rule."  
  
Everyone heard a rumble, and above them swirled a giant vortex of darkness and light. And from it, a warrior descended, like a grand god of old, older than even the gree gods or even those of Egypt. He wore blue armor that pulled you in like the deepest oceans; golden arments gave him a look of deadliness. He carried a massive sword and shield, which he readied. His face was calm, his long blonde hair slowly billowing in the wind of his descent.  
  
"And they called him the Chaos Soldier, the Messenger of Creation."  
  
Kaikou stared at the warrior in disbelief. "What..what can he do?"  
  
"A lot." Guy said. "You have much to learn of the messengers of the gods. My Soldier allows me to attack one of your monsters." The soldier leveled his blade, and with a mere twist, the Nyan Nyan exploded. (Kaikou-2400)  
  
"That all? Why all the fuss?"  
  
Guy smiled. "Because of his special effect. HE allows me to attack once more." The Messanger of Creation nodded, and with a flash of his blade, the down face monster died. "And now, let us have my fiend deal with those pesky lifepoints!" The fiend rushed forward and sent Kaikou reeling.  
  
***  
  
"You need to help her." Geno said.  
  
"Why, she doesn't need me." Raia replied.  
  
"Yes, she does need you. She is in trouble, for she is against a force she can't face alone. You must help her."  
  
Raia paused, and looked at the Chaos Soldier. "I'm going."  
  
Geno smiled as Raia faded, and he left the heart. He returned to the duel, and smiled. This would be a true test. The winner would deserve to face him, for both would have to fight if they wanted to win.  
  
***  
  
Kaikou bit her lip. She was in big, big trouble. "What can I do?"  
  
"A lot of things." Raia replied, appearing beside her.  
  
"What would you know?" kaikou said bitterly. "You haven't had to face this god, you got ot sit around and watch!"  
  
"Exactly. And I see your mistake. You believe that this creature is god. It isn't, it is a messenger. As such, it is a normal monster..."  
  
"Oh course!" Kaikou said. She smiled. "Let's do this." She turned to Guy. "Your monster is very impressive, you must be proud."  
  
"He'll do his job well."  
  
"Not for long." Kaikou replied, even as the mask sucked down his LP. (Kaikou-1900)  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. For I use Change of Heart!" Kaikou snickered as the soldier went to her side of the field. "And now, to insure your monster won't hurt me later, I will sacrifice him for Airknight Parshath!" The soldier warped away, and the angel flew onto the field. "Your messenger heralded in a new type of holy warrior. Now my Airknight, attack!" The angelic centaur galloped at the fiend and with a slash, destroyed it. "And his effect gives me one free card, which I will set on the field. Your move." (Guy-2300)  
  
"Well, first I must see what that card you set is, so I will use Chaotic Revelations." The vortex of chaos returned, and from it a glowing hand reached down and revealed Kaikou's card. "Mirror Force?"  
  
"A girl can try."  
  
"Well, not for long. You see, I will removed two more monsters from my graveyard, my Soldier and the Opticlops, to summon a new messenger."  
  
Kaikou frowned as the room grew dark. "What another speech about creation?"  
  
Guy smiled. "Oh no. For you see, in the universe, there must always be even amounts of good and evil, light and dark. As such, when the Chaos Soldier was born, another monster was created to represent the dark half. This messenger would represent the death and decay of worlds."  
  
The vortex opening, and a grand dragon flew out of the vortex, dressed in the armor of the Chaos Soldier.  
  
"And now, since I am not stupid enough to allow you to kill my dragon with your Mirror Force. So, I will just take it with me. I activate my dragon's effect. I sacrifice 1000 lifepoints to send all our cards to the graveyard."  
  
Kaikou frowned as all the cards she held and placed faded. "I'm guessing there is more?"  
  
"Yes. You see, for each card, you lose 300 lp points for each card sent to the graveyard." (Guy-1300, Kaikou-600)  
  
Raia just smiled. "He's cute, but he gets into that Chaos and messenger crap. Finish him."  
  
Kaikou nodded. "Guy, you are a smart kid, but you should have waited. For now, you left youself open for an attack." Guy's face broke as he looked down at the field in horror. "I now summon Asura Priest! End it!" The priest nodded, and with a hit, sent Guy into the wall. His head fell, then he laughed.  
  
"Well done sis, well done." With that, he walked back to his father's side. 


	40. Lose and Gain

Mokuba called for everyone's attention. "Me and Tristan have talked it over, and we have decided that the first two winners will face each other, and the last two winners will face each other. That means the first match is between Yugi Moto and Tea Gardner, the second my sister Raia vs. Geno."  
  
Tristan nodded, and Yugi and Tea headed to their spots. Yami appeared beside his friend.  
  
"Yugi, are you ready for me to.."  
  
"Spirit, I want to duel alone this time."  
  
"Yugi."  
  
Yugi looked at the Yami carefully. "Listen, I understand why you hesitate, but I need to duel alone. This duel is personal."  
  
Yami nodded, and returned to the puzzle. Tea looked at Yugi, and then back at Geno, who nodded. "Yugi, it is time for me to show you how powerful I truly am!"  
  
"Tea, we don't need to do this! I already know how strong you are, your heart, your soul, your mind.."  
  
Tea stomped her foot and everyone but Guy and Geno jumped. "Yugi, I don't care about those things right now. All I care about is defeating you!"  
  
Yugi frowned, and then did his best impression of the spirit's tough facade. "Tea, you have lost your way, and forgotten what makes you you. I shall defeat you, and awaken the Tea I once knew!"  
  
Tea looked back at Geno, who merely smiled and fingered his dagger. "We shall see how well you do without the aid of your puzzle. I will set this monster and end my turn."  
  
Yugi sighed. HE truly didn't want to do this... "I will set this card and this monster, and also end my turn."  
  
"Well, I don't know what your planning, but I soon shall see. I summon DarkFire Soldier Two to the field!" The flame samurai leapt onto the field and readied it's blades. "Attack!"  
  
"You really should be careful with fire Tea, don't let it burn out to quickly." Tea looked at him angerly as Giant Soldier of Stone arose from Yugi's card, and slammed DarkFire back. (Tea-3700)  
  
"Well Yugi, your stone soldier is powerful, so I will weaken his immune system with Ekibyo Dakmord!" Yugi watched as his soldier faultered, by remained standing. He drew, and passed. "Well, you were right about my fires Yugi, they are burning to hot. So I will activate Rain of Mercy. It will increase our Lifepoints by 1000" (Tea-4700, Yugi-5000)  
  
"Tea, I think it is time to save my monster. You seem to have forgotten my set card. Well, it is time for a last minute remedy. I activate Magic Jammer! This card will cure my soldier and keep him on the field!" Tea sighed as her virus was sent to the graveyard.  
  
"I guess all I can do is summon a second Dark Fire Soldier and end my turn." The second pyro monster marched into the battle and looked at Yugi carefully. "I will set this card and end my turn."  
  
"Well Tea, it's sad, but Ibelieve it is time to separate your soldiers."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"Yes. I will summon Gazelle and then equip him with United We Stand." Everyone watched as the soldier of stone placed his hands upon the Gazelle and powered him up. "Now Attack!" The beast king ran forth, and with a slash, destroyed the fire darkfire. But Yugi gasped as Tea's life counter rose. "What the?"  
  
"Maybe you should have watched my field more carefully, for I activated Gift of the Mystical Elf the instant your Gazelle entered play."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Smart, very smart."  
  
Tea looked at her hand, and stuck her lip out. "Well, I guess all I can do is sacrifice DarkFire Soldier for Marie the fallen one. She has a slighty higher defense than your Gezella. I end my turn."  
  
Seto held his head in his hands. "Tea you moron, you forgot yo switch it to defense mode!"  
  
Tea looked at her fallen angel. "Oh, oops."  
  
Yugi drew. "I will set this monster and this card, now attack Gazelle!" Yugi smiled as the angel fell into the graveyard. (Tea-2600)  
  
Tea drew, and Yugi paled once more as Marie flew out of the graveyard and increased Tea's lifepoints. Tea smiled. "Guess I wasn't so stupid. I will set this monster, and activate Dark Door." The monster flashed, and the large wall and door separated them. (Tea-2800)  
  
Yugi frowned. "I guess I must deliver yet another blow to you. Attack that monster that's been on the field all this time!" Gazelle reared back, but then let out a painful roar as a strange monster latched onto him.  
  
Joey gasped. "Man, Tea has a Kiseitai!"  
  
Raia nodded. "Nasty little thing, ain't it?"  
  
"Oh yea!"  
  
Tea merely winked, and set another monster and a magic/trap card, and with a shrug, ended her turn. Yugi drew, and then watched as the little fiend stole lifepoints for Tea. He ordered his Gazelle to attack, and the Cure Mermaid fell. (Tea-4950)  
  
Yet Tea had another trick. "I activate Solemn Wishes!" The small rain cloud hovered over Tea and had her lp increase. She set a card, and once again received another powerup. (Tea-5650)  
  
Yugi drew once more, and set one card, and could only watch as more life points were added to Tea. (Tea-7600) 


	41. Chains od Salvation

"Man Tea, you really are good." Yugi thought. "But I will find a way to stop you...that's it!" Yugi chuckled, and turned to Tea. "It is time for me to rid the field of your little fiend."  
  
"And how will you do that?" tea asked.  
  
"Simple. I will sacrifice my Gazelle and my Giant Soldier of Stone to summon Buster Blader!" Tea frowned as the beast, as well as her Kiseitai, fell. "And now my Blader, attack!" Tea smiled as her UFO Turtle fell. She looked through her deck for the monster of her choice, and with that, Yugi ended his turn.  
  
"Well Yugi, I think it is time to really play. First, will take my 700 lp increase, and now I will summon Fire Princess, and also shift my Dancing Fairy into attack!" (Tea-8300)  
  
Pegasus looked over at Geno. "I thought Tea ran a fire deck, what's with all the powerups?"  
  
Geno shrugged. "She is, just a Fire Princess duelist. It's all about building the lp up, and then just drive your opponent mad."  
  
Yugi looked at her, and then saw the danger. If he killed the princess, Tea would gain even more LP. But if he killed the Fairy, he would lose LP. He drew, and with a sigh, looked at Tea.  
  
"Tea, you have proven your point. Now please quit."  
  
"and why should I?"  
  
"Because I have drawn the card that can destroy you."  
  
Geno frowned. "And tell us, what is it?"  
  
Yugi smiled sadly. "Ironically, it is you that helped me win. You see, while in Egypt, I was able to by a lot of rare cards. Including one set that I lost long ago."  
  
Seto looked over at Yugi. "You didn't."  
  
"I did." Yugi held out his hand. "I summon Exodia, the forbidden one!"  
  
Tea backed to the wall as the massive monster arose, and with a smack of his hand, reduced Tea's Dark Door to rubble. She looked at the beast, then readied herself for the attack.  
  
"Exodia, Obliterate!"  
  
The massive spellcaster formed his game ending orb, and fired it, sending it right at Tea.  
  
"My Body as a Shield!"  
  
Everyone watched as Geno ran onto the field as he threw a card upon the ground. It glowed, and as Geno emerged from it's light, he was dressed in the armor of the Marauding Captain. He spun his swords, and used them to stop Exodia's attack. He looked at Tea, gritting painfully.  
  
"Geno!"  
  
"Tea, the first card in my deck box, throw it underneath me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
He shuddered. "Do it!"  
  
Tea nodded, and grabbed the card. But as she shifted, she fell into the line of the wall of energy passing by Geno's side. She screamed as she was slammed into the wall, the card dropping. Geno released his swords and was ingulfed. Everyone watched in horror as Exodia continued to pump more and more energy at Geno and Tea.  
  
"Stop Exodia!" Yugi yelled. But Yugi was shocked when Exodia snorted, and fired another blast. Mokuba was trying to stop the program, but for some reason, Exodia remained. Seto threw off his coat and readied himself to jump into the blast when he heard a laugh.  
  
"So, you continue to want and finish our rivalry. Well, I guess it will go like it did last time."  
  
They all watched as Geno stepped out of the blast, the energy being blocked by a spinning Kunai. He was dressed still in the armor of the Marauder, yet was covered in chains. He wore a tight fitting chain mesh helmet, and on his arms were blast with chain and the Kunai. He focused on Exodia, and from his armor burst chains.  
  
Exodia let out a roar as the chains bound him. Geno fired the Kunai, and chopped his arms and legs off. He then aimed the Blast.  
  
"And the one of prophecy struck down the pharaoh's ka."  
  
Yugi looked at him in shock, andd in a flash found himself in Egypt, and watched as Geno faced off with a pharaoh. His opponent summoned Exodia, and Geno summoned a knight in the same armor he had just been wearing. The knight did as Geno did, and Exodia was split in 5, and faded.  
  
He blinked, and saw Geno open his hand, and the blast destroyed his monster. The armor faded and Geno grabbed his cards, and carefully picked up Tea and headed off the field. 


	42. Family Ties

Everyone waited until Geno returned, and mulled around the arena. Yugi was still standing where he ahd been when Tea...  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
Yugi looked up to see Guy standing above him, twirling one of his guns. Yugi looked at him with a mixture of spite and confusion.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Now knock that off!" Guy said with a snarl. "I may not agree with you, but I do have a soul. And I can tell that you are hurting. Now, will you let me fucking comfort you, or will you just keep acting like an ass?"  
  
Yugi bit his lip, and then sighed. "Why isn't it my fault?"  
  
"My father and Exodia have...a history. It seems that Exodia was the pharaoh's father's Ka. My father was the first to beat them, and Exodia still holds a grudge."  
  
"But, how did Exodia..you know."  
  
Guy frowned. "There's a Heart of the Cards, yet they can't have souls? The cards need respect, yet they can't be mad? Can you say hypocrite? I knew you could."  
  
Yugi chuckled. "Ya, I guess...your nothing like him."  
  
"Your referring to my father, and your wrong. I am pray I am like him." Yugi gave him a look. "He risked his life to save Tea. I think that can be considered a redeeming quality."  
  
They were intreupted when Geno walked in, pulling a small bed where Tea laid. Yugi wlaked over to her as Geno stepped onto the field. "Come on Kiakou, let us get this damn duel started.  
  
Kaikou shifted into control. "Are you sure your..ready?"  
  
"Let's just get this done." Geno spat at her, looking at Yugi with fire in his eyes. Kaikou nodded, and activated her disk.  
  
"This is great!" Raia said happily.  
  
"What are you talking about?" kaikou said.  
  
"Geno isn't paying attention. He is to busy worring about Tea to focus on the duel, which means.."  
  
Kaikou smiled. "..We'll get to face Yami." She looked at Geno. "You first father."  
  
Geno drew, and looked at his hand, and glanced at Tea. "I will..set this card and end my...hey Joey, watch how you hold her arm there!"  
  
Kaikou felt almost bad for her father, but not enough to end the duel. "I will start my turn by summoning Shining Angel!" The sky lite up as the gold winged angelic floated down. "Now, such a being deserves gifts, so I will activate Offerings to the Doomed. Now your monster shall be a gift to my angel!"  
  
Kaikou smiled as Gneo's defense monster was snatched upon the alter, and was revealed. "Not the Witch of the Black Forest!"  
  
Geno looked at her. "Hmm? Oh, well, I will pick a monster..are you going to attack?" He asked, still looked at Tea as she mummered in her sleep.  
  
"Come now father, if you will care of your playmate instead of the duel." Geno didn't even look at her, and with a wave, the angel attack. (Geno- 2600)  
  
"I will set this magic...son of a bitch." He replied, realizing he had admitted what he laid. "And I will set this monster in defense."  
  
Kaikou took another breath. "Well, I shift my angel to defense, and lay another monster in defense as well, and finally set this card."  
  
Geno watched as Tea stirred, and then drew. "I will summon the Marauding Captain..oh my, I have no other Marauder. I am so stupid. I will just have to summon this monster." Kaikou watch in fasniasion as a warrior appeared. He was young, younger than the Marauding Captain, but of the same build. His hair shorter, and in his hand was a battle axe and small shield. Geno shrugged. "I guess that is it."  
  
"Hmmmm, I do not trust your monster, for he appears to close to the Captain. How am I too know he isn't a card that acts the same?" When Gneo didn't reply, Kaikou merely smiled. "Well, let us him your Captain dodge this: I activate Raigeki Break! Say bye to the Captain!"  
  
The lightning raced at the Marauding Captain, and Kaikou frowned, slightly miffed that her father wasn't even going to watch his favorite card fall. He was too into Tea condition, which hadn't changed...  
  
Kaikou's face paled. She looked at her father. "No."  
  
Geno smiled wickedly as he turned to look at her. "It is time for you to meet the family."  
  
"The.the family?"  
  
"I would like to introduce my newest card, THE SON OF THE MARADUER!" Kaikou watched as Geno lifted his hand, and the stats flew up:  
  
RMD-001  
  
Son of the Marauder  
  
Type: earth  
  
Level: 3  
  
Atk: 1000  
  
Def: 1000  
  
Att: Warrior/Effect  
  
"When this card is normal summoned, you may search your deck for one trap card and plac eit in your hand. As long as this card is on the field, your oppenent can't destory any of your mosnters with trap cards."  
  
Kaikou's eyes widen as the Son of the Marauder spun his axe and cut her card in half. She looked at her father in shock. "Why does it say RMD? I have yet to hear of that set."  
  
Joey looked over at Yugi. "So, what is that set?"  
  
"I don't know, I never heard of RMD." Yugi looked at Seto, who frowned.  
  
"I am just as in the dark as all of you."  
  
Geno laughed. "RMD stands for Rise of the Marauder."  
  
Pegasus aled when eh heard this. "You actually played them..."  
  
Tristan looked at the creator of duel monsters. "What are you talking about?" 


	43. Hall of the Marauders

Geno nodded, and Pegasus hung his head. "I have not told you all the truth. Geno Roads didn't compete in the tournament." They all looked at him,a nd his head hung lower. "He won. He beat them al, and beat me aswell. And when he did, I gave him one of everycard ever made so far, and allowed him to create a set of his own, though I never knew of what, for he ran the presses himself, and the machines, and came out with a smile, cards in his box, and whispered his name 'Rise of the Marauder.'"  
  
Geno nodded. "You have already seen the first of my cards, the Fusion Dagger. And now you have meet my next card, the son, which I have designed myself."  
  
Kaikou looked at The Son of the Marauder, and then finally saw it. The monster was a clone of Guy Roads! She looked back at her father, and at once saw that he looked like the Marauding Captain, though he was a few years younger. She looked back at her father, and he nodded.  
  
"Yes Kaikou, it was on purpose, as is this card." He placed a monster, and Kaikou watched in shock a monster jumped into battle. Kaikou shock as she looked at her double, though she wore armor of a female Marauder. Geno nodded and punched up her stats:  
  
RMD-002  
  
Daughter of the Marauder  
  
Type: earth  
  
Level: 3  
  
Atk: 1000  
  
Def: 1000  
  
Att: Warrior/Effect  
  
"When this card is normal summoned, you may search your deck for one magic card and plac eit in your hand. As longa s this card is on the field, your oppenent can't destory any of your mosnters with magic cards."  
  
"That is not all." Geno said. "I have yet another new card for you all to see." He placed a card into his field zone, and they all watched as the room shifted, and the walls became like stone, with fine swords, and a massive hearth where Geno stood. HE looked at them all angrly. "You believed that you could come here, attack those I care for, and take what is mine. But worst of all, you, you my daughter, believed that I was witless and could not see that you stand there. But I knew, and so do my monsters, for this is our dwelling. This, is the Hall of the Marauders."  
  
Hall of the MArauders  
  
Field Spell Card  
  
"As long as this card is one the field, increase all cards with "Marauder", or "Marauding" in their name's atk and def by 800.  
  
Kaikou watched in fear as his monsters smiled. He gave the command, and the Marauding Captain and his son struck down her angelics. Everyone watched in even more shock as The Daughter of the Marauder spun her spear and struck at Kaikou's shoulder, and thanks to the Hall, her strike was truer. (Kaikou-2200)  
  
Kaikou looked at Geno in mild horror, then smiled as she drew. "They are good, but I am better. First, I shall play a second Shing Angel, and the, with the magic of Polymerization, I shall fuse them to summon Angel of Hope! Attack!"  
  
The angel moved forward, but was shocked when the angel slammed against two swords. Geno merely smiled. "I have activate my Quickplay magic card, Marauding Swords. This card blocks all attacks for one turn. Now, ti si time to end this little duel, so I may face your murderer. I will summon Shadow Tamer." The tamer flashed on the field, only to disappear. Kaikou looked at her father, who smiled. "Hall of the Marauders allows me to transform Shadow Tamer to her turn form, as the matriarch of the Marauding clan:"  
  
RMD-005  
  
Marauding Tamer  
  
Type: earth  
  
Level: 4  
  
Atk: 1100  
  
Def: 950  
  
Att: Warrior/Effect  
  
"This card cannot be normal summoned. This card can only be special summoned by sacrificing one "Shadow Tamer" from the field while the spell card "Hall of the Marauder" is on the field. Once per turn, you may pay 1000 lp to select one of your oppenent's monsters and take control of it for 1 turn"  
  
Kaikou gulped in air in shock as she stared at the monster, and reached for her. Geno bit his lip. "They say this monster was created when, near death, she sealed her soul in a tablet in order to protect her husband."  
  
Kaikou trembled. "Mom?"  
  
The Marauding Tamer looked at her, and raised her whips and took the Angel of Hope to Geno's side of the field. Kaikou readied herself, and suddenly found herself looking at her own body. She looked at her hands, and was shocked to find herself in the body of the Daughter of the Marauder. She looked over at the Son, and he winked.  
  
"What's wrong sis, not use to being warped to the field? Well, dad does do that a little too quick."  
  
"Guy?" She asked. She turned, and found they were in a true hall, and that their friends were gone. That is when she heard a soft laugh, and she watced as the Captain playfully grabbed the Tamer, who laughed.  
  
"Mom..dad?"  
  
The captain looked at her and smiled. "Finally got here?" Captain said, and finally let go of the tamer when she hit him in the shoulder.  
  
"Mom, where are we?"  
  
The tamer smiled. "Kaikou..this is a little place your father made for me and him to get away."  
  
"So.you two.?"  
  
Guy groaned. "All the freaking time, I tell ya, it's sick, seeing my step mom and dad getting it on when I come here to relax."  
  
Kaikou cut him off. "You.you don't mind that he."  
  
"I'll admit, I was miffed about the whole Amanda thing..but I let that go."  
  
Kaikou frowned. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
Her mother took a deep breath. "To show you that I am ok, because I know you worried about me. And to let you know." She jerked her thumb at the captain. "Don't get mad at Kappa. In the end, he was the greatest thing to happen in my life."  
  
Kaikou felt dizzy, and woke up to find Geno leaning over her. He held out her hand, and she got up. "I lost?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Oh well. Good luck against Yami."  
  
Geno nodded, and lead her off the field. He motioned for Yami to step forward. "Let us play, for the last time." 


	44. The Pharaoh and the General

"I don't want to fight you Geno. I don't know what I have done to you, but, I apoligise."  
  
"Isn't that sweet? Well, there is one thing you can defiantly do."  
  
Yami smiled. "And what's that?"  
  
"Die, a painful, horrible death, and rot in hell forever."  
  
Yami sighed. "I will set this card, and summon Fertal Imp."  
  
Geno smiled. "Is that a no? Well then, first, I will play reinforcements of the army, and then summon Mar...wait."  
  
Yami looked at him and Geno stroked his chin. "Well, summon your monster!"  
  
"Ok..but first, I sense a storm. No.a typhoon." Yami watched as Geno activated Mystical Space Typhoon appeared on the field, and his Raigeki Break shattered. "And now my Marauders can come on the field."  
  
Yami nodded. "Well, I'll just have to find a way to get rid of them. First, I will summon Skilled Dark Magican, and the activate Mystic Book. That's on spell, 2 more till my magician shall appear."  
  
"I summon Gearfried, and have him attack your Fertal Imp."  
  
Yami smiled. "But I still have my magician."  
  
"Correct. So I will just have to have him leave us alone. I activate FISSURE!" Yami watched in horror as his monster zone shattered, and the magician fell into the hole. The marauders leapt over it and rushed Yami, each swinging their swords. (Yami-1600)  
  
Joey's eyes got big. "Geno took out over half of Yug's lifepoints in one turn!"  
  
Tristan nodded. "Yugi is in trouble, but he has been in worse positions."  
  
"Geno, your not the only one that can quickly summon a powerful, game shifting monster. I activate Proof of the Dragon Slayer!" Geno watched as Buster Blader Arose upon the field.  
  
"I will now summon Dark Blade in attack mode." The ground ripped open and his new warrior arose. "Quite the army, don't you think?"  
  
"I will set this monster and this other card and end my turn." Yami replied.  
  
"My my, the great pharaoh has yet to pull out a trick. Well, I guess I must continue until I can remove your Blader, and end the game."  
  
"Well, before then, I will use Lightforce Sword to prolong that." Yami's sword flew at Geno, and with a florish, Geno dodged it, but his Monster Reborn was hit. HE shrugged it off, and ahd his Gearfried slash the defense monster. "It is time to deal with your monsters. I will use Fusion Sage and Dimensional Magic in conection to this monster, amgiccain of faith, to summon Dark Magician, and end up wit the Dark Paladin!"  
  
Geno watched as the ultimate Mage Kinght arose. HE smiled. "So, I guess I will have good company. So, I will activate this card:"  
  
RMD-008 Shift of Ranks QuickPlay Spell "Sacrifice all the cards in your hand and field to search your deck for one monster, one magic and one trap card and activate or summon them onto the field."  
  
Kaikou frowned. "What good does that do?"  
  
Seto looked at her. "You know, you may be his daughter, and share Raia's body, you ahven't either of their brains."  
  
Kaikou reached over and grabed his coat. "What good deos that do?" She said slowly. Seto looked at her, and then sighed.  
  
"He can bring forth one monster, one trap and one magic that he choses, wich means any combo he can think of, he can instantly do."  
  
Kaikou let go. She suddenly realized what her father was planning.  
  
"First, I will summoned Exiled Forces. Next, I will activate Call of the Haunted, a gift from Marrow, to summon Marauding Captain. Fianally, I will use Fusion Dagger to summon the Blitzkrieg Commander!" As Geno's ultimate warrior arose, the room suddenly shifted. An Elevator door opened for Geno, for Yami, and for the rest.  
  
"What is this?" Yami asked.  
  
"We are now going to finish this the way I want, with my type of Shadow Duel." They all rose in their elevators, till the arrived in his glass office, the elevators rose fromt eh ground. However, Yami's and Geno's continued to rise, and the glass ceiling opened two panels, allowing Geno and Yami to step out on the glass roof. Geno smiled.  
  
"Pharaoh, we begin a new game, on that has no limits or rules. Anything can happen. This is a Shadow Duel!" He threw off his duel disk, and it fell inside the office. Yami did the same, and both only held their decks. Geno held out the Blitzkrieg Commander. "Throw your rare fusion to the ground, and prepare to face a new game." 


	45. The Mage and the Commander

Yami nodded, and watched as Geno threw down his card. It hovered for asecond, and then disappeared, only to hit Geno with light. He was engulfd for a few seconds, and then emerged as the Blitzkrieg Commander.  
  
"Your turn Pharaoh!" Yami gulped, and threw his card down. He suddenly felt energy enter his body, and his eyes closed as he felt the power race through his veins. HE finally looked to see everyone watching him in shock. HE felt the Paladin staff sword in his hand, the armor upon his body. He concentrated, and wasn't shocked that he floated.  
  
"It is time to end this duel and save the world from your evil."  
  
"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Geno replied. He raced at Yami, and swung his sword. Yami was ready though, and hovered out of the way. He charged his sword staff and hit Geno hard. "Ha! I guess you have learned quick!"  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Well, learn this! Throwstone Unit!"  
  
They all watched as the card flashed, and a catapult appeared. Geno hoped into it, and rocketed at Yami, crashing it him.  
  
"Man, this is wild!" Mokuba said.  
  
Pegasus' jaw was hanging. "I never thought this would be a way to duel!"  
  
Yami thought rapidly. "It seems that any card in my deck can be used here, even a monster. So, I can take him out with all sorts of tricks." He smiled. "Thousand Knives!" Yami grabbed the knives, and sent them flying at Geno. "He's trapped! Without wings, only that catapult can help him!" Yami watched as his knives hit, and the catapult faded. "Dust Tornado!" The cyclone appeared, and spun towards Geno.  
  
"Change of Heart!" Yami gasped as the wings appeared on Geno's back. He rose, and dodged he winds. "Now, to take control of your storm, HEAVY STORM!" The cyclone shifted, and went at Yami.  
  
Yami waved his hands about. "Magic Jammer!" The storm faded, and Yami once again thought. "Maybe if I use a card that deals with more than one monster, I can summon the Dark Magicain Girl." He looked at Geno as he floated on the other side of the building. "United We Stand!"  
  
Yami was ready to call out dark Magicain girl, but didn't get a shoot. Suddenly, Joey's deck glowed, and a card fell. He reached for it, and suddenly found himself in the armor of Gilford.  
  
"What the..Yug?"  
  
Yami shrugged. "I guess you cans can help if I use the right cards."  
  
Joey smiled, and thought of the card he needed to get in the air. "Red Eyes Black Dragon!" The massive draco appeared, and Joey leapt onto it. "Attack Geno!" The Red Eye's fired his attack.  
  
"Reinforcements of the Army!"  
  
Yami groaned. He ahd forgotten Geno's deck was designed to bring out monsters. He watched as the room glowed, and he heard the next person enter.  
  
"Fire Pillar!"  
  
The flames shoot up and blocked Red Eye's attack. Yami stared in disbelief.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"That's fire Princess to you." She replied. She focues, and thanks to her spellcaster status, rose to meet Geno. "Nice to finally get in the battle."  
  
"Nice to see you up and about. Now, let me get us our own ride! Beast of the Marauder!"  
  
Yami didn't have a chance to ask what the card was, for it already appeared. It was a dragon, with no wings, four legs, it's body orange. But the striking thing was it's head. It was long yet thick, but pure black with 2 yellow eyes. Geno hoped on, and the Change of Heart wings appeared on it.  
  
"Raigeki Break!" The lightning danced on Yami's fingers. He looked at Geno, and fired.  
  
"UFO TURTLE!" Tea and Geno were covered in a large UFO shield, and the attack broke short. Tea warped out, only to summon Tremendous Fire.  
  
Joey laughed. "My Ginat Trunade Spell will destroy your Fire. And now, some more help! Reinforcements of the Army."  
  
Kaikou glowed, and arose as the Angel of Hope. "Father, end this!"  
  
"Never!" HE yelled.  
  
"Fine, then I will! Fairy Metor Crush!" The massive Metor raced at the UFO shield, but Geno was ready. 


	46. The Hero and the Villian

"First, I will use Dark Hole to Aborb your attack, then use Witch of the Black Forest's spell to bring forth my son!"  
  
The all watched as the sky grew dark, and the Massanger of Creation, Guy Roads, entered the battle. HE looked over at Kaikou. "Please, don't make me do this."  
  
Kaikou bit her lip. She was sworn to protect Yami, but this was her family..  
  
"I am sorry Kiakou, but I will not hurt you. Change of Heart!" She watched as the wings appeared, but this time headed at her. She triedto fly out of the way, but they reached her none the less. She felt her will break, and her body flew back to Guy.  
  
"I am sorry sister." He held out his hand, as did she. "Horn of Heaven!" Both took their horns, and with a might blast, the attack flew at Yami.  
  
"Look out!" Joey said, as he raced in. The Red Eyes roared as it shattered, and Joey was warped back to normal.  
  
Kaikou looked at her brother, and struggled to move her hands to her chest. "I am sorry brother, but I must also do what I must do! I activateDark Hole. It will take out me, you and Tea, and leave this a match between Geno and Yami!"  
  
The three were swept into the dark hole, and returned to normal. Seto rushed over to check on his sisters body, and Kaikou gulped.  
  
"That was wild."  
  
Yami looked over at his enemy. "This battle between us is one I never want to fight. AND so, with a heavy heart, I will end it. I am sorry. MAGIC CYLINDERS!" The cups channeled the enrgy of Yami and fired it Geno. But before it hit, the blast warped away. " What the?"  
  
"I am not so stupid to allow such an easy attack. I too activate Magic Cylinders!" His cup appeared, and shoot at Yami, but Yami wans't done yet.  
  
"Mirror Force!"  
  
Kaikou smiled. "YES! This is it!"  
  
The attack bounced back at Geno..only to stop. Geno held out his hand and begant o laugh.  
  
"Man, what just happened?" Joey asked.  
  
"I don't know." Tristan said. "But Geno did something."  
  
" I did something alright. I used a card that my "friend" Keith "gave" me. I have used Solemn Judgement. It allows me to destroy one of your spells..guess which I chose?"  
  
The attack suddenly headed back to Yami as the Mirror shattered. Yami let out a scream as he was hit, and fell to earth. He looked up, and Geno held his sword to the pharaoh's throat.  
  
"You don't have to do this!" Yami said.  
  
"Don't!" Tristan called out.  
  
"Think man!" Joey said.  
  
"Daddy, please." Kaikou begged.  
  
"Geno..this isn't nessacary!" Tea said. Everyone looked at her. "Geno."  
  
Geno gritted his teeth. "I need to do this! If he lives, he will open the gates and destroy the world."  
  
"I'll destroy it? You'll destroy it! You tried to do so the last time in Egypt!"  
  
Geno laughed. "You fool, I was the one that closed the Gates!"  
  
Yami looked at his enemy carefully, and made a decision, one he prayed was right. HE took a deep breath. "Then take the cards."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take them, just save the world."  
  
Geno lowered his blade. He looked at Yami with hatred, and then their armor disappeared. "This time..we are allies. Come on, we don't have time." 


	47. The Good Die Young

They all ran to the lock box, which opened, and the 9 Greek Weapon Cards tumbled out. Geno spread them out on his penthouse floor.  
  
"The spell to seal the gate is tricky. When I first did it, I lacked on piece, and the gate was merely hidden. This time, we close it!" He laid the cards out.  
  
"What is the first part?" Kaikou asked.  
  
"First, I need to lay them out by family tree." Gneo quickly placed them in order, and the began to glow. "This will allow the gate to be seen."  
  
They all took a step back as a massive golden gate appeared. It was open half way, and they saw light, ghostly arms trying to push it open.  
  
"We must hurry! Yami, I need you to chant this!" Geno said something in Egyption, and Yami copied. Geno began to say something in Greek, and the gate shuddered.  
  
"It's working!" Joey said happily, until the gate began to open. "What the?"  
  
"Man, Gneo tricked us!" Tristan shouted.  
  
"No!" Geno replied. "We have cursed it. Should it close, it will be destroyed."  
  
Tea frowned. "But we still need to destroy it!"  
  
The gate glowed, and it began to swing open.  
  
"We have to close the gate by hand!" Yami screamed, moving towards it.  
  
"We can't!" Guy bellowed, pulling him away from the glowing object. "That thing is filled with such power, you'd have to have no nerve endings to do anything, and even then, you are asking for death! We can't stop the pain!"  
  
Geno fingered his dagger. "But we can ignore it." They looked at him, and with a nodd, he plunged his dagger into his heart. HE let out a cry of pain as blood poured from the wound. They moved to him, but he threw them away from him with a flick of his fingers. HE walked to the gate.  
  
"Geno.don't!" Seto yelled.  
  
"Time to face heaven's fury!" He cried, as he grabbed out the bars. HE let out a scream as energy whipped through him. They all moved away, as his body shook. He gritted his teeth and began to pull the gate together. IT seemed to protest, groans came forth.  
  
Guy looked at his father as he was racked with pain. He had to take charge, ahd to save the rest of them. "Let's get out of ehre!" He said. They looked at him in shock.  
  
"Dude, that's your father being turned into a lightbulb! We can't leave him! We have to help him! Will you allow him to die?"  
  
Guy grabed Joey by the throat. "And will you allow his sacrifice to be in vain? He is dying for us! Now move!" HE began to pulled them to the elevator, but Kaikou broke free and just stood there.  
  
"Daddy." She sobbed, watching Geno. He let out a scream of agony, and to vertical slashes of light blasted from his back, golden blood dripping from every opening on his body. His head went limp, yet he still pulled. .  
  
Guy tried to pull her away, but Kaikou would not move, she just stood there in morbid curiousity. Guy closed his eyes, and with one strike, knocked her out with the butt of his pistol. He picked up her limp body, and headed to the door, pointing his gun at the rest to prevent them from pulling a stunt like that. He took one final glance at his father, and with a cry of despair, sent the elevator down. When they reached the bottom, he took his gun and shoot ut the controls. No going back.  
  
Geno opened his eyes, and looked at the head that was emerging from the gate. It stared at him, and was shocked to see his face. Geno tilted his head back, and with pain, screamed one thing as he pulled put his dagger, and used it to get the head out fo the way, and slammed the gate shut:  
  
"REDEMPTION!"  
  
***  
  
They all watched as the high ris glowed like a candle wick, and suddenly, exploded. They covered their heads as glass and debris rained down on them. They watched as a small metal box slammed down in front of them. Yami slowly moved, and with is hand covered, opened the box. He knew what it was, but still let out a sob when he so the Blitzkrieg Commander card. It was Geno's Deck box.  
  
"Then he truly is gone."  
  
Tea burst into tears and put her head on Seto's shoulder. Pegasus turned away, and even Joey was shook up. They heard a siren in th distance, but all just stood there, crying, mourning the lose of a man that had sacrificed himself to save them all, and they would never be able to thank.  
  
***  
  
Kaikou looked at the grave sadly. It was a simple plot, no decorations, no fancy stone. It was just a normal headstone. But it was so much more.  
  
All had come. Amy had been their, and the rest of the sisters. They had dedicated a new wing to him, which his will had left money for. Keith had been there, and had left his bandana wrapped on the stone, and forgave Geno. Duran and the gravekeepers had placed a spell to make it that no one could disturb the grave, and left little trinkets.  
  
Others who hadn't known him, yet cared for his friends came, as well as those they never expected. His ex wife came, and left a flower, though Kaikou had seen Guy snatch it up and burn it. He didn't want the weed to defile the grave.  
  
Mai had come, and she had tried to help them through it, as had Duke and Bakura. But in the end, they had left, and aloowed the group to mourn.  
  
Businessmen of all sorts had come, as well as 4 presidents, 10 king, and many famous stars, all had visited. Jennifer Garner had left a kissed hankie, Geno's friend Kevin Smith left a comic book they had both seen when the two had first been introduced. Gerald Ford had merely prayed for his soul, and Bill Clinton played Taps.  
  
Much had changed in those 2 months. They had gone back to school for their final year. Seto actually studied hard, and was being in groups. She smiled, Raia had said it was because of Geno's nagging (he had always been upsetSeto had felt that high school was a waste. Geno knew Seto should lighten up, and had said so many times). Mokuba had begun to learn duel monsters, though he could never face a warrior card. He just cried. Raia had been worried, until Seto had done the same thing when he dueled some kid in a card shop. The kid had pulled out Reinforcements, and Seto ahd just broken down.  
  
Tristan had found religion. He now went ot church, and they had found him actually reading the bible. He said that god would watch over Geno, and now he sat in heaven dueling angels.  
  
Pegasus had made a special card, and placed it in Geno's deck box, which is what now sat in his coffin (no body had been found). HE had then returned to Illision Industries, and began to Roads Tournement, based upon rules Geno made up.  
  
Kaikou thought back to Seto. It had been interesting, and strange, but him and Tea had began to hang out. They found peace with one another, and helped the other grieve. Maybe it was that, or just the situation, but Joey had finally asked Raia out. They had been dating ever since.  
  
Yugi and Yami had given up dueling, and really even talked about the game for the past 2 months. It had been sad, but both said that it was the greatest thing they could have done, to face Geno in his last duel. They kept their deck, and Kaikou would find them looking at it. But when they went to touch it, it seemed to become painful, and they turned away.  
  
And Kaikou..she herself was dealing. She had been glad that Guy was there. HE had been able to help her out, and she was getting better. They had both been given part of Roads INC. Guy ran most of the things, and people were already calling him the next Geno.  
  
Kaikou sighed, and touched the lettering. It was fitting, Guy and Yami ahd picked it out, and it seemed to fit to a T the way Geno was:  
  
Geno Roads "He lived in the shadows, but died with redemption."  
  
Kaikou bit her lip, and left the cemetery. 


	48. But the Best Never Fall

The hitchhiker drew a deep breath. She had been walking for over 3 days,a nd her feet hurt so much. She looked up at the sky.  
  
"It will be hot today." She dropped her bag, and sat on it. She didn't hear the truck stop.  
  
"Need a lift?" The driver said. The hitchhiker looked at him carefully. He had blonde hair, and hazel eyes. She couldn't pinpoint his age, but he was older than he looked.  
  
"Thanks." She said, hoping in. The driver tipped his cowboy hat and smiled as he began to drive.  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
She frowned. "I really don't think."  
  
"Tell ya mine."  
  
The hitchhiker sighed. "You first."  
  
The man smiled. "I am Geno Roads."  
  
"Geno Roads? Where have I ehard that name?"  
  
"No where." Geno replied. The hitchhiker looked at the sheath on his belt, the hilt of a golden dagger sticking out. Geno covered it up. "What's yours?"  
  
"Michelle, Michelle Bridgeman." She smiled. "My friends call me Galanodel."  
  
Geno nodded. "Well, nice to meet you Gala."  
  
"Nice to meet you Geno. So.you have a nickname?"  
  
Geno grinned. "My friends call me Mr. Chaos." 


	49. Trailer 1 for Redemption of the Gods

Michelle: Do you ever feel bad about what we do?  
  
Geno: Sometimes good people must do bad things.  
  
(We see Two masked people in catsuits crawling down a wall. A guard turns, and one throws a card down, and Barrel Dragon begins to fire)  
  
Michelle: Nice touch, I would have goe for quiet sleeping gas.  
  
Geno: IF I could afford Sleeping gas, why would I being doing this?  
  
(We see a truck driving when it stops in front of a man with his head down.)  
  
Trucker: Hey, who are you?  
  
????: They call me the Blitzkrieg Commander. Remember it, for it is the last time you'll ever hear it.  
  
(He spins his sword and leaping, slices the truck in two. We then cut to Geno and Micelle riding down the road.)  
  
Geno: We just need one big score, One score and I can get us out of this business!  
  
Michelle: Look at this.  
  
Geno: Kind of hard for me to read on the road.  
  
Michelle: It's a check for 1 million dollars.  
  
(Geno slams on the brakes.)  
  
Geno:If your lying, I'll cut your head off.  
  
Michelle: Then I guess my head stays attached.  
  
Geno: This is too easy.  
  
(We see them driving into Geno's dagger slash.)  
  
Michelle: Steal a few items, beat some punks, and we can get another million. This is sweet!  
  
(We see Geno walking out in the streets of Domino in his Mr. Chaos assassin disguise. A duelist looks at him.)  
  
Duelist: Whoa re you?  
  
Geno: They call me chaos, cause that's what I am.  
  
(The sky flashes with lightning as Geno pulls out a card.)  
  
Geno: Let's play.  
  
Redemption of the Gods  
  
(We see Geno, now Chaos, throwing his dagger at the camera)  
  
coming soon 


	50. Trailer 2 for Redemption of the Gods

COMING SOON  
  
(We see a flyby of Domino)  
  
They say that we all have our time  
  
(We see a figure leap from a building to another)  
  
When we must leave the mortal coil  
  
(We see a vault with KabiaCorp Guards. Two masked thieves repell down and begin to break in)  
  
And meet our maker.  
  
(We see Yugi Moto looking around his room. Camera pans up to reveal a thief hanging from his ceiling. He reaches down and steals a pair of sunglasses)  
  
But what happens when.  
  
(We see the gang al standing around Geno Road's gravesite as it's dug up)  
  
We're our own creator.  
  
(The coffin is opened to Reveal a simple note)  
  
IOU  
  
One Deck and Box  
  
Love Mr. Chaos  
  
Kaikou: What does this mean?  
  
Seto: Someone is out there, trying to take all Geno left.  
  
(We see the thief Pull off his mask slowly..)  
  
Yami: then we must prevent him at all costs.  
  
(.to reveal he is Geno Roads)  
  
Michelle: What's wrong?  
  
Geno: There is.someone...someone I haven't seen..in over a millennia.  
  
(We see a figure standing on a ledge.)  
  
Figure: Your war against the Pharaoh may be over Kappa Neo, but my war against you has just begun.  
  
(Camera pans to reveal 2 large black wings coming from his back. HE leaps off the building and flies away. We see several shots of the gang, including Tea with Seto in a blimp, Yami battling a duelist, Joey and Raia kissing, Michelle and Geno driving in a car, Tristan running down the street, Mokuba watching as Seto duels Raia, and Guy Roads holding guns out as he runs through a bar, where we see Mai Valentine tied up.)  
  
Geno: (Looking at the figure, who is wearing a wicked new Millennium Ring. Geno holds out his dagger, and it twists into a sword.) I have become what I was always meant to be, and though I am scared, I have embraced the change. Can you?  
  
(We see Geno rush and attack the figure. The scene switches to two women)  
  
Woman one: Do they know?  
  
Woman 2: No.  
  
Woman one: See that they don't. My son must not learnt he truth.  
  
Redemption of the Gods  
  
Geno: can you accept what you are, your fate?  
  
Michelle: Yes.  
  
Geno: Then let's see if you can accept mine.  
  
The next part of the Trilogy begins soon  
  
Ascension of the Gods 


End file.
